Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Alice y Jasper dos niños de la calle, separados y llevados a orfanatos diferentes ambos adoptados por familias muy lejos una de la otra, vuelven a encontrarse 10 años despues, sin saber quienes eran realmente y olvidando lo que sintieron cuando eran niños
1. Prologo

**Summary: **Alice y Jasper dos niños de la calle, separados y llevados a orfanatos diferentes ambos adoptados por familias muy lejos una de la otra, vuelven a encontrarse 10 años despues para odiarse sin motivo, sin saber quienes eran realmente y olvidando lo que sintieron cuando eran niños.

**Hola a todas, quiero mostrales mi nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrio mientras no hacia nada... jeje, aki tienen el primer capi espero que les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_<strong>

_**Prologo **_

_10 años atrás_

Alice y Jasper corrían huyendo de un policía que los perseguía, a pesar del peligro en el que se encontraban ambos iban riendo. Ya era rutina de todos los días huir despues de haber robado algo para comer, pero no tenían opción. Ambos habían quedado solos pues sus padres los maltrataban, algo en común que ellos tenían.

Alice había huido, aunque solo tenia 7 años, pues su padre maltrataba mucho a su madre. Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, pues todas las frustraciones las desquitaba con su pobre hija. Ella se había ido despues de que su padre la golpeara despues de una borrachera, y cuando su madre la había dejado a su merced sin tan siquiera hacer algo por ayudarla.

La situación de Jasper no era tan diferente, pero el era maltratado por su padrastro quien se había ensañado con el desde que su madre había muerto sin motivo alguno, solo un día el se acerco a su cama para despertara pues ya era algo tarde, pero ella jamás lo hizo. Desde entonces recibió maltrato tras maltrato del esposo de su madre, un día que ya no pudo aguantar mas, cuando el hombre lo mando a vender chicles a la calle… jamás regreso.

Ellos se conocieron una noche de lluvia cuando Alice estaba buscando donde refugiarse de esta, Jasper la había visto antes vendiendo algunas paletas en un semáforo mientras el hacia malabares a unos metros de ahí, el estaba dentro de un contenedor de basura volteado, por suerte había conseguido unas cobijas rotas del basurero y eso lo mantenía caliente.

_-¡Oye!- le grito- ¡Por aquí!_

_Alice lo vio pero dudo un poco, pero esa duda se fue pues la lluvia comenzaba hacerse más fuerte y ella estaba empapada._

_-Gracias- le dijo cuando entro- Hace frio…_

_-Toma- le tendió una de las sabanas, pues la pobre niña estaba temblando- No es mucho pero te mantendrá caliente_

_-De nuevo gracias- le sonrió, lo que a Jasper le pareció una sonrisa bonita- Me llamo Alice Brandon_

_-Jasper Whitlock- le tendió la mano y ella la tomo- Creo que seremos grandes amigos_

_-¿Amigos?- pregunto ella no muy convencida pues nunca había tenido amigos_

_-Si, por que los dos estamos solos… asi que los amigos estamos para cuidarnos los unos a los otros_

_-Eso creo…_

_-Entonces siempre seremos amigos, y nada nos va a separar_

_-Si- ella sonrió, pues le caía muy bien Jasper, no se parecía en nada a su hermano Eleazar, que siempre la molestaba y le pegaba.- Me caes muy bien- se recostó aunque no era del todo cómodo, la cobija lo hacia diferente además de que había dormido en bancas del parque con un solo periódico que lo cubría.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Tengo 8 ya soy grande ¿y tu?_

_-7_

_-Entonces es mi obligación cuidarte- se recostó junto a ella- Nunca dejare que nada te pase_

Desde ese momento jamás se habían separado, Jasper siempre estaba con Alice y en ningún momento la dejaba sola pues la única vez que lo hizo otros niños comenzaron a molestarla y haciéndola llorar, esa fue la primera vez que Jasper se enfureció de verdad y sin piedad se aventó sobre los niños y los golpeo para despues tomar a Alice e irse corriendo de ahí.

-Se ve rico ¿Qué es?- pregunto Alice cuando perdieron al policía

-Te va a gustar- de su bolsa saco un pastel, que aunque estaba algo magullado por la carrera no lo hacia menos especial, por eso no quería decirla a Alice que era lo que iba a tobar quería que fuera una sorpresa- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Alice!

-¡Oh Jasper!- lo abrazo- ¡Te acordaste!

-Como se me iba a olvidar, eres mi mejor amiga… ya tienes 8, ya eres de mi edad

-¡Si! Muchas gracias, tenemos que comerlo- ambos comenzaron a comer el pequeño pastel de tres leches que Jasper haba robado con algo de esfuerzo, cuando al fin ambos quedaron satisfechos Jasper saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Alice- Toma

-¿Qué es?- pregunto al ver una bolita mal envuelta de trapo

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños tontita

Alice deshizo la bola con mucha ansiedad, nunca había recibido un regalo de cumpleaños y este lo tenia muy emocionada. Cuando al fin pudo deshacerla no pudo evitar casi llorar al ver la pequeña cadena que estaba en sus manos, era algo delgada y tenia una pequeña paloma como dije.

-Gracias, pero…

-La encontré cuando limpiaba unos autos, pensé que te gustaría es bonita y brilla… como tu- le dijo mirándola Alice tenia las lagrimas en sus ojos y sin esperarlo le dio un pequeño beso a Jasper en su mejilla, que el solo se quedo sorprendido pero despues sonrió.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado Jasper, de verdad…

-Me da gusto, deja te la pongo- Jasper le quito la cadenita de sus mano y se la puso en su cuello- Esta medallita significa que eres mi mejor amiga y que siempre vamos a estar juntos… es una promesa, siempre seremos los mejores amigos

-Siempre

Ambos terminaron de comer las pocas migajas que quedaban, de repente su tranquilidad se vio alterada cuando uno de los policías venían tras de ellos, pero no venia solo sino que llevaba consigo a otras 4 personas tres hombres y una mujer.

-¡Vámonos!

Jasper tomo la mano de Alice y comenzaron a correr hacia su libertad, estuvieron corriendo por el callejón entonces cuando ya creían verse libres de nuevo unas personas los interceptaron haciéndolos retroceder, Alice estaba asustada y Jasper lo noto, tomaron otro rumbo por un estrecho callejón que con mucho esfuerzo lograron atravesar. Pero esta vez corrieron con la misma suerte pues las mismas personas les bloquearon el paso.

-No les haremos daño- dijo la mujer- Solo queremos llevarlos a un lugar mejor

-Es cierto niños, su lugar no es la calle- dijo otro, que estaba a lado de ella

-Jasper, tengo miedo- le dijo Alice

-No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré

-Nos llevaremos a la niña- dijo otro hombre alto el que estaba a otro lado de la mujer- Ella estará bien en San Agnes el muchacho se ira al colegio, ambos tendrán buenas familias.

-Alice…- le dijo Jasper llamando su atención- Yo los distraeré, quiero que corras te alcanzare luego

-No Jasper… no te voy a dejar

-Hazlo…

-A la de tres quiero que Marina tome a la niña y Steve al niño- dijo el policía, entonces cuando el policía dijo tres la mujer se lanzo sobre Alice mientras que el otro sobre Jasper, Steve cargo a Jasper que no dejaba de patalear, mientras que Alice trataba de zafarse del agarre de esa mujer, ambos pelearon por soltarse. Jasper daba patadas que lastimaban a Steve pero no era suficiente como para soltarlo.

-¡Jasper!- gritaba Alice mientras esta era arrastrada hacia un auto que no había visto antes- ¡Ayúdame!

-¡Alice!- grito su amigo también, pero no podía liberarse, ante sus ojos se estaban llevando a su mejor amiga- ¡Te voy a encontrar Alice! ¡Lo prometo!

-¡Jasper!- le grito antes de que esta fuera introducida al auto y arrancar.

Asi comenzó la aventura de ellos dos.

Alice fue llevada a un colegio de monjas en Mississippi, donde al principio le costo mucho adaptarse pues todas las niñas eran muy serias y siempre estaban estudiando o rezando, los primeros días Alice estuvo llorando esperando a que Jasper fuera por ella. Pero el tiempo paso y Jasper nunca apareció, Alice perdió la esperanza de que el fuera por ella y decidió acatar las reglas del convento aunque no le gustaban mucho y solamente había hecho un par de amigas. Pero algo cambio cuando cumplió 9 años, pues ese día una pareja llego a simple vista no se veían malos. La mujer tenia una bonita cabellera color caramelo, era algo alta con semblante muy tranquilo y amable, el hombre era mas alto que ella y tenia el pelo rubio, ambos miraban a todas las niñas. Alice se escondió entre uno de los libreros no quería que la vieran. Cerro los ojos como si eso fuera hacerlos desaparecer.

-Hola- Alice pego un brinco cuando esa voz se escucho cerca, abrió los ojos y la mujer estaba frente a ella- ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola- saludo tímidamente

-¿Cómo estas?- repitió su pregunta

-Bien…

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- esta vez pregunto el hombre

-Alice…

-¡que nombre tan bonito!- Alice sonrió por la amabilidad de la señora- Yo me llamo Esme, y este hombre es mi esposo se llama Carlisle

-Hola Alice

-Es una niña muy hermosa- interrumpió una de las monjas- Pero es algo distraída y a veces inquieta

-Pero que niña no lo es- le contesto Esme- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-nueve…

-¿sabes? Tengo un hijo de tu misma edad y otro que es mayor por dos años… pero siempre quise una niña, una niña tan linda como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?- se señalo

-Si, ¿te gustaría vivir con nosotros?- le tomo de sus manos- Te prometo que tendrás un hogar, además creo que a Edward y Emmett les caerás bien.

-¿Qué opinas Alice?- esta vez pregunto Carlisle- ¿Te gustaría ser parte de nuestra familia?

Una familia, Alice siempre había querido tener una familia… una de verdad, y esas personas se veían buena gente. Alice solo asintió y Esme la abrazo provocando que ella casi llorara.

-Bienvenida a los Cullen… hija

El viaje a su nueva casa fue algo largo casi dos horas, en ese tiempo ella supo mas de sus nuevos padres y ellos cosas de su nueva hija, se sentía muy a gusto con ellos, pero se sentía nerviosa por los niños que la esperaban en casa.

-¡Edward, Emmett!- grito Esme, de las escalera bajaron un pequeño niño y uno no tanto, ambos se veían confundidos al verla.- Ella es su nueva hermanita, espero que la traten bien- se agacho para quedar frente a Alice- Ellos son tus hermanos el es Edward- este la saludo con una sonrisa- Y el es Emmett, tu hermano mayor

-¡Hola hermanita!- el niño la levanto de un abrazo- Jeje no pesas nada

-Hola- saludo tímidamente a ambos

Ese día fue realmente un caos, en acomodar bien la habitación para que Alice la ocupara. Despues de las diez la recamara estuvo completamente acomodada, Alice ocupo su nueva cama que era matrimonial y muy cómoda, mejor de las pequeñas en donde dormía en el convento. Estaba siendo arropada por Esme.

-Espero que te guste tu recamara

-Es muy bonita señora Cullen- Esme le decepciono un poco que no le dijera mamá, pero apenas había llegado y aun necesitaba acoplarse.- La cama es cómoda

-Me alegra, bueno debes dormir mañana iremos a comprarte ropa nueva y tu uniforme para que vayas a la escuela.

-¿Escuela?

-Si, pero de eso platicamos mañana- le dio un beso en la frente- Descansa cielo

Desde ese día la vida de Alice cambio repentinamente, los Cullen eran excelentes personas. Por ser la única niña era muy consentida por Esme, pues le compraban todo lo que le gustaba, sin llegar a limites, también le enseñaron valores y que sin importar la situación económica de los demás nunca debía sentirse mas que ellos. La relación con sus hermanos era buena, pero se hizo mas cercano con Edward pues ambos tenían la misma edad, con Emmett fue diferente pues mas que nada le hacia bromas pero aun asi eran buenos hermano.

Alice creció convirtiéndose en una señorita con una buena vida, pero siempre recordaba aquel niño rubio que siempre la había defendido, lo recordaba cada vez que veía la medalla con el dije de paloma cada noche que se iba a dormir pero poco a poco esos recuerdos se fueron haciendo borrosos hasta que quedaron enterrados en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

.

.

Mientras que Jasper tuvo una vida diferente, igual de cómoda pero diferente. El fue mandado a un colegio militar en Texas, desde pequeño fue tratado como adulto enseñándole que no siempre hay que ser fuertes y jamás dejarnos ver débiles. Como siempre había sido un niño rudo, no le costo trabajo adaptarse a esa nueva vida aprendió rápido a leer y a escribir, le encantaban las lecturas que ahí le daban. Fue a los 10 años cuando el General Garrett Hale vio potencial en ese niño asi que decidió adoptarlo. Cuando le dieron la noticia a Jasper se puso contento pero no lo demostró, esa misma noche lo llevo a su casa, ahí conoció a la que seria su pequeña hermana Rosalie, que al principio lo vio con mala cara pues siempre acaraba la atención de su padre lo que ocasionaba varios berrinches de la niña.

-¡Rosalie!- un día su padre la reprendió- No le digas asi a tu hermano

-Pues si es un adoptado, y lo quieres mas que a mi

La niña había salido corriendo a su cuarto, siempre era lo mismo. Garrett no había podido solo con Rose, su madre Irina había muerto cuando ella nació desde entonces puso toda su atención en su hija pero sabia que le hacia falta esa figura femenina a su lado pero aun le costaba trabajo olvidar a su madre y no estaba listo para intentarlo de nuevo.

-Lo siento mucho Jasper

-¿Por qué Rose siempre llora?- le pregunto Jasper

-Es que ella esta triste por que le falta su mamá

-¿Dónde esta?

-Se fue al cielo desde hace mucho

Jasper torció el gesto y le pidió permiso al "General" como lo llamaba para poder hablar con ella. Subió a su cuarto y abrió la puerta, pues oia el llanto de Rosalie muy fuerte.

-¡Vete!

-Hola Rosalie- le dijo Jasper sentándose a su lado- No tienes por que llorar… ¿es por tu mami?

-No te importa- le dijo cortante

-¿Sabes?- se sentó en la orilla de su cama- Yo también perdí a mi mamá

-¿También se fue al cielo?

-Si, por eso me fui de mi casa…

-¿Y tu papi?- dijo Rosalie ma interesada

-Yo nunca lo conocí es por eso que cuando mami se fue, yo también me fui por eso…

-¿La extrañas?

-Mucho, por eso no quiero que llores… por que se que tu mami y la mía nos cuidan desde el cielo- Rosalie comenzó a llorar, pero en lugar de alejarse abrazo a Jasper y el le respondió el abrazo.

-Lo siento- comenzó Rosalie- Siento haberte dicho esas cosas feas

-No te preocupes, eres mi hermanita ¿no?

Rosalie hizo un gesto, pero al final sonrió y asintió.

Desde entonces la relación de ambos se hizo mas estrecha, se llevaban muy bien a pesar de que Rosalie era la única mujer jamás la hizo a un lado, y siempre le daba su lugar. Jasper creció instruido bajo el régimen militar, se acostumbro a las reglas y siempre apegarse a ellas cosa que lo hizo algo recto y serio, al contrario de Rosalie que era mas despierta y alegre que su padre y hermano.

Jasper había tomado el papel de protector pues siempre se metía en problemas y Jasper siempre tenía que sacarla de estos. Pero no le importaba pues siempre había cuidado de Alice, esa niña que jamás olvido y cada vez que veía a su hermana le recordaba que habría sido de ella y que hizo mucho por cumplir su promesa pero al pasar el tiempo perdió esa esperanza y poco a poco fue olvidando esa niña de pelo oscuro y ojos claros.

_Pero quien diría que el destino los uniría para revivir aquello que habían olvidado._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio? ¿Creen que tiene futuro? Dejenme saber con un review<strong>

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**Holitas... de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, me da gusto que tenga buena aceptacion la historia xD asique pondre mis primeros agradecimientos:**

**Twiandre oOo katy hale salvatore oOo tormenta oscura oOo clioprongs oOo Acercats oOo anna. acosta**

**espero seguir contando con sus lindos comentarios...**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo hogar, un nuevo comienzo… oh si, nuevos vecinos**_

**Pv. Alice**

_California dreamin'  
>On such a winter's day<br>All the leaves are brown  
>And the sky is grey<em>

Comencé a dar manotazos para apagar el molesto ruido de mi despertador, pero maldita sea no lo encontraba. Tuve que levantarme solamente para ver a mi tonto hermano con el aparato en sus manos y sonriendo como si fuera algo gracioso, me volví a dejar caer sobre mi cama.

-Levántate enana, es hora

-¿Qué hora es?- me medio incorpore, pues el tenia mi despertador

-Son casi las 7:00…

-¡las 7:00! ¿Por qué tan malditamente temprano?

-Si mamá te oye gritar esas palabrotas te ira mal…

-Como sea- avente mis sabanas para levantarme. Observe mi habitación ya casi vacía.

Iba a extrañar mucho este lugar, quiero decir es que eh vivido aquí en California casi toda mi vida. No podía creer que papá haya aceptado un empleo en el pueblo más pequeño y aburrido de toda América, ¿Qué interesante tenia Forks? Todo el día estaba nublado, siempre llovía, hacia frio, estaba húmedo… podría seguir toda la noche diciendo las miles de cosas malas que había ahí pero no, tenia que prepararme para que saliéramos hoy.

Eche a Emmett de mi habitación para que al menos pudiera darme mi ultimo baño en esta casa, extrañaría el sol y mucho. Me metí al baño y comencé a quitarme la ropa para poder bañarme, no tarde mucho pues no tenia sentido arreglarme demasiado si pasaríamos todo el día en el auto. Me mire al espejo para ver si no tenia nada malo, nop, ahí estaba yo…me daba algo de nostalgia haberme cortado el cabello si siempre lo había tenido largo, pero quería un cambio ahora lo tenia mucho muy corto algo rebelde pero se veía bien.

Salí del baño solo con unos pants y una playera cómoda para el viaje. Termine de acomodar las pocas cosas que faltaban, entonces recordé que tenia que sacar algo, comencé a tentar las tablas del piso hasta que halle la que estaba floja y la quite. De ahí saque la pequeña cajita que escondía, eran algunos recuerdos de mi niñez los mas agradables que tuve antes de llegar con mi familia. Tome la cajita y saque algunos dibujos que había hecho de mi _mamá ficticia_ que despues de mucho analizar el dibujo me di cuenta de que se parecía mucho a Esme, desde chiquita siempre tuve ese "don" de "ver" algo asi como lo que iba a pasar, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia… pero hasta abajo estaba mi pequeña medallita, la tome entre mis manos y la observe.

-Quisiera poder recordar quien me la dio- suspire de nuevo y metí todo en su lugar para luego meterla en mi maleta, entonces recordé la regla y deje mi cajita afuera.

Una vez terminado, de quitar las sabanas y ponerlas en una bolsa, las almohadas en otra caja, baje con mi familia a desayunar, no me sorprendía que todos ya estuvieran ahí… eran muy madrugadores. O sea aquí la floja era yo, como me decía Emmett.

-Buenos días- le di un beso a papá y otro a mamá, a Edward le palmee el hombro y a Emmett le saque la lengua.

-¿Por qué me sacaste la lengua?

-Por que me caes mal- me senté en mi lugar y tome uno de los brownies que había hecho mamá.

-Veo que estas lista para el viaje- mamá señalo mi ropa

-Si, no tenía caso arreglarme mucho si pasaremos mas de 12 horas en el auto- me encogí de hombros y tome el cartón de leche para servirme- Papá aun no puedo creer que hayas aceptado hasta Forks… ¡no hay sol!

-Era una buena oferta Alice ya te lo eh dicho como 20 mil veces, además en ese pueblo no hay muchos doctores y eso es lo que yo note primero.

-Suena interesante un nuevo lugar- dijo Edward- No se, quizá sea bueno un cambio

-Si un _cambio_- el me miro mal y yo solo le guiñe un ojo

Era obvio que mi hermano quería salir de aquí, pues apenas su novia lo había cortado y eso lo dejo algo deprimido, si de por si le costaba trabajo salir con chicas y ahora lo cortaban por teléfono eso le quitaría el animo a cualquiera. Emmett comento que quizá haya hubiera chicas blanquitas como le gustaban, solo rodee los ojos, el pobre aun seguía con el sueño de conquistar a una chica alta, rubia y de ojos azules casi, casi una modelo pero bueno soñar no costaba nada.

-Ya veras hija que te gustara- mamá me palmeo la cabeza y yo seguí desayunando.

Comencé a recorrer mi casa, el ultimo vistazo antes de irnos. Mire hacia el marco de la cocina donde estaban las marcas que Esme había hecho cada mes cuando creíamos que habíamos crecido un poco, era obvio que mis hermanos me habían superado pero aun asi ahí estaba la evidencia de lo feliz que había sido aquí. Tome mi celular y fotografié esas marcas para llevármelas de recuerdo.

-¿Te pone triste irte?- voltee y ahí estaba mamá viéndome

-Es solo que en esta casa tengo tantos recuerdos, creo que cuando nos mudamos aquí comencé a vivir de nuevo… fue cuando por fin me adapte y los pude ver como una verdadera familia.

-Si, aquí fue cuando me llamaste mamá por primera vez- me paso el brazo sobre mi hombros- Era navidad ¿recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo, estaba tan emocionada por los regalos que solo nació… por esos y muchos mas recuerdos, es que me duele irme.

-Veras que la nueva casa serás feliz, no se quizás muchas cosas nuevas pasen y al fin puedas presentarme a tu novio oficial

-¡Mamá!- me queje- Eh tenido novios…

-Pero nunca me los has presentado

-Pues por que no me duraban mas de una semana, no se, al principio si me gustan pero luego no siento esa chispa y pues me deja de interesar.

-Ya veras que llegara ese chico que te haga suspirar

-Si tú lo dices

Ambas salimos hacia la camioneta, me subí en la parte de atrás a lado de Edward pues Emmett ya tenia su Jeep y se iría en el. Observe mi casa, y casi en silencio le dije adiós con eso partimos hacia Forks.

.

.

El viaje fue cansado pero al fin llegamos al dichoso pueblo, era total y absolutamente aburrido: estaba nublado con amenaza de lluvia, todo alrededor era bosque no veía ningún anuncio o alguna propaganda en donde estuviera un actor o actriz famosa, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Deja de poner esa cara hermanita- me dijo Edward- No puede ser tan malo

-Lo dices por que a ti te gustan las cosas aburridas, a mi no- me cruce de brazos- Es que mira Edward hay solo bosque, bosque y mas bosque… oh mira… bosque- señale el paisaje

-No seas dramática Alice, veras que te gustara además en los pueblos chicos es mas probable que llames la atención y seas el centro de esta.

-Ja ja… gracioso

-¿Me dirás que no es verdad?- me vio con burla

-¡Niños!- dijo papá- Dejen de pelear, Alice deja de quejarte y Edward no molestes a tu hermana

-Pero es que Alice es una quejona papá, por mas que la trato de animar esta no se deja

-Ya déjala en paz, veras que todo estará bien… solo será unos años, a su padre solo le quedan 8 años para jubilarse asi que no le hagan las cosas mas difíciles- dijo mamá… 8 años, esto iba a ser mas largo de lo que pensé… pero en tan solo 3 años yo me iría a Nueva York a la universidad y todo arreglado… solo 3 años.

Recorrimos las pequeñas calles, no me paso desapercibida las miradas que daba la gente, era lógico ¿cada cuanto veían un Mercedes en un pueblo pequeño? Muy pocas, seguimos adelante pero aun no se detenían en una esquina o doblábamos una, si no siguió el camino hacia el bosque.

-¿Vamos a vivir en el bosque?

-No exactamente, es una casa que esta un poco alejada del pueblo

-Oh…- genial

-Si pudiera leer mentes diría que acabas de usar el sarcasmo- Edward me dijo con una sonrisita

-Tarado…

Pues cuando decía que la casa estaba alejada no mentía pues estaba pasando un rio a lo lejos del pueblo, dentro del coche la mire no estaba mal era de color blanco con un pequeño porche y era de tres pisos, por fuera estaba un jardín muy bien cuidado eso me gusto y si no me equivocaba este jardín era cosa de mamá. Pero lo que más me sorprendió era que no estábamos del todo solos, pues a unos cuantos metros había otra casa esta era de color azul y esta era de dos pisos, pero el jardín del frente estaba un poco más pequeño pero no se veía mal.

-¿Te gusta Alice?- pregunto papá

-No esta mal, es muy bonita- le sonreí para que viera que no mentía

-Me alegra

Para cuando llegamos el camión ya estaba ahí, y los cargadores comenzaban a sacar las cosas. En cuanto papá estaciono el coche, m baje pues necesitaba estirar las piernas, comencé a estirarme, escuche mis articulaciones crujieron un poco.

-¡Uf! Esta mejor- me dije a mi misma

-Toma Alice tu caja- me dijo Emmett, entregándome mi cajita de recuerdos que por cosa obvia tenia candado para evitar a los curiosos como mi hermanote

-Gracias

-Mamá dice que por cortesía te tengo que dejar escoger primero la habitación…

-Eso esta bien

-Pero como no soy cortes…-entonces en menos de que reaccionara el se echo a correr hacia la casa y si como se lo hubiera esperado Edward hizo lo mismo.

-¡Oigan! ¡No se vale!- entre corriendo hacia la casa, subí las escaleras esperando conseguir una buena habitación, me gustaba mucho la luz del sol y quería una recamara con buena iluminación. Pero no corrí mas por que ambos venían peleando dando vueltas por el piso.

-¡Es mía!- dijo Emmett- Yo la vi primero

-¡Pero yo entre primero!

-No tenias tus cosas… ¡Conoces la regla!

-¡Estas loco!

Tome ventaja y me apresure a buscar mi cuarto, pues había varios. Busque uno con buena iluminación y con baño propio, obvio, hasta que fui al tercer piso ahí solo había dos habitaciones entre ellas la que seria mía, era muy bonita espaciosa con un enorme ventanal y no solo eso, tenia su propio baño… no había duda esta era mía. Deje mi cajita en el suelo… listo.

-¡No!- voltee y Edward tenia cara de fastidio- Yo la vi primero

-Conoces la regla- sonreí con suficiencia- Mi cajita… mi habitación

-Pero yo tengo mas cosas

-No

-Alice…

-No

-Te compro lo que quieras… además la otra esta igual de espaciosa

-No tiene un ventanal tan grande como este… pero… ¿Qué decías sobre comprarme lo que quisiera?- me cruce de brazos haciéndome la interesada- Tienes un minuto antes de que Emmett me la gane y te quedes sin cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres?- suspiro

-Mmmm…. –puse un dedo en mi mentón y fingí que pensaba, sabia que eso lo fastidiaba- Quiero… que convenzas a papá y a mamá para que me compren un coche y no cualquier coche…

-Alice un Porche amarillo es imposible, esta bien que tengamos dinero pero no abuses

-Oh bien… diviértete abajo- ladee mi cabeza haciendo como que oia algo- Escucha… creo que Emmett ha llegado a la otra habitación… sorry.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- y salió corriendo, comencé a reírme el sabia de antemano que le daría esta habitación pero me gustaba hacerlo enojar, deje mi caja por si las dudas y camine hacia el otro cuarto, tampoco estaba tan mal y tenia su propio baño, regrese corriendo al otro cuarto para ir por mi caja, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Edward.

_¿Quieres el cuarto?... tienes un minuto antes de que cambie de opinión y Emmett se lo quede, toma una de tus cajas y corre…_

Lo envié y espere su respuesta

_Gracias… te ayudare a convencerlos_

Comencé a reírme, y mire a mi alrededor para comenzar a imaginarme que iría en cada lugar, entonces unos fuertes pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, voltee y ahí estaba Emmett se veía enojado.

-¡Traidora!- me acuso señalándome con su dedo

-¿Qué hice?

-¡Eres mala Alicia!

-¡Oye! No me digas asi

-Ahora si- comenzó a acercarse a mi y me tomo de la cintura y me aventó sobre su hombro- Ahora le vas a decir a Edward que es a mi quien le dejas el cuarto.

-Espera…

Comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, pobre de mi me venia golpeando con su espaldota, pero despues de unos momentos comencé a reírme por lo infantil que era mi hermano. Comenzó a disminuir su velocidad entonces supe que ya estábamos abajo, entonces por su lado vi a una mujer que no conocía a lado había una chica y un chico que no supe ver bien por que estaba de cabeza.

-Emmett bájame- le pegue para que me hiciera caso

-Oh si… lo siento- ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Emmett se disculpo? Lo mire frunciendo el seño pero el me ignoro

-Hijos que bueno que bajaron- dijo mamá- Ellos son los Hale nuestros vecinos que muy amablemente vinieron a visitarnos, ellos son mis hijos Emmett y Alice, pues ya conocen a Edward.

-Un placer -dijo la rubia- Soy Rosalie – no me paso desapercibida la mirada que le dio a Edward, era mas o menos como deslumbramiento o algo asi, pero disimulo su mirada observándome- Me gusta tu blusa, deportiva pero con estilo

-Gracias- un amante de la moda, esto no iba a estar tan mal- Me gusta tu bolso

-Es de la nueva colección de Gucci- le sonreí, perfecto

-Jasper Hale mucho gusto- saludo el chico que estaba a lado, lo mire se veía demasiado serio para mi gusto o eso me decía su mirada, no era feo pero no se tenia algo que se me hacia familiar pero no daba con que.

-Disculpen a mi hermano… fue a la escuela militar por eso es asi de serio y aburrido- ahora entendía… un militar ¡bah! El la miro frunciendo el seño pero no dijo nada, si hubiera sido yo con uno de mis hermanos no me la acababa, me harían imposible la semana completa.

-¡Rosalie!- le dijo la mujer- Bueno yo soy Kate Hale, mi esposo ahora esta de viaje asi que el vendrá despues.

-No te preocupes- dijo papá- Querida ¿Por qué no invitamos a los Hale a cenar? Ya saben cuando regrese su marido, asi nos conoceremos mejor

-Me parece bien- sonrió Kate, Rosalie no dejo de ver a Edward pero aun asi asintió y Jasper se veía algo aburrido y mas serio si se puede- Me gustan mucho tus plantas, desde hace tiempo eh querido saber quien era la creadora de ese arte con el jardín.

-Deja que te explique…- ambas se fueron hacia el jardín, papá solo se rio pues sabia que cuando mamá hablaba de sus plantas ignoraba el mundo a su alrededor, Rosalie estaba hablando con mis hermanos poniendo mas atención a Edward aunque Emmett también hacia lo posible por llamar la atención de la chica… un momento, Emmett una chica… ¡caramba! Esto seria bueno, pero despues me encargare de molestarlos a ambos.

Mire a mi derecha y junto a un árbol recargado estaba Jasper, se veía muy tranquilo o eso pensé yo asi que me acerque para hacer conversación.

-Hola- el abrió los ojos, pues los tenia cerrados, y me miro… ¿sus ojos eran asi de azules?... eran extraños

-Buen día- me hizo un saludo

-No seas tan formal, me llamo Alice

-Un gusto, pero ya se había presentado antes- rodee los ojos… militares, no son divertidos

-Pues…- piensa Alice- Es muy bonita tu casa

-Gracias, Kate se ha esforzado mucho por tenerla asi…

-¿Kate? ¿Por qué no le dices mamá?

-Es nuestra madrastra realmente- seguía con su semblante serio, eso me ponía los pelos de punta… comencé a rascarme la cabeza para sacar algún tema, ni siquiera sabia por que me estaba esforzando en querer hablar con el

-¿Siempre eres asi de serio?- dije dando en el blanco

-¿Serio?- por primera vez escuche una emoción en su voz, confusión bueno eso era algo- No soy serio

-¿Entonces por que no hablas mas?

Frunció el seño- Por que no hay un tema que tratar, además es una falta de respeto estar de parlanchín todo el tiempo- esperen… ¿me dijo parlanchina? ¿A mi?

-Discúlpame por tratar de ser sociable contigo o al menos querer platicar

-Te recuerdo que la decisión de hablar fue tuya no mía- respondió sin mas- Yo solo esperaba a que mi hermana y madrastra terminaran de platicar para poder irnos a casa- ¿A caso insinuaba que lo molestaba?

-Perdón no quise molestar a su alteza- le conteste molesta- Para la otra te dejo solo ahí como un bicho raro

-Me disculpas pero yo no te estoy ofendiendo y te agradecería que no lo hicieras- su tono ahora se escuchaba mas molesto

-Vaya… - me di la vuelta para entrar a la casa- Eso me pasa por ser buena gente

A la hora los Hale se fueron, mamá no dejaba de hablar de lo bien que se llevaba con Kate y no se que mas… asi paso la comida hablando de ellos cosa que no participe pues no quería hablar de mi mal momento con ese chico. A partir de ahí, nos adentramos al arreglo de los cuartos que era lo mas importante pues la noche seria pesada, en unas tres horas termine de acomodar mi cuarto me gustaba como se veía, no tuvimos que cambiarle el color de las paredes pues se veía bien en contraste con los muebles.

Me deje caer en mi cama rendida despues de mucho trabajo, me quería dormir aunque apenas eran las 7:00 en eso tocaron la puerta.

-Pase…

-¿Cansada?- Edward entro, el ya se había bañado y tenia solo pijama

-No tienes idea…- lo mire y se veía algo desconcertado- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh?

-Estas raro, casi no participaste en la comida y en la cena estabas pensando

-Bueno… puedo hablar contigo de algo, pero no quiero que se entere Emmett… y creo que como mujer te pudiste dar cuenta- creo que sabia de lo que quería hablar pero aun asi lo deje

-Tu dirás- me levante para recargarme en la cabecera

-Si notaste que Rosalie se me quedaba viendo mucho

-No solo eso… babeaba por ti- le sonreí- ¿Qué no te gusta?

-Es muy linda y todo, pero no es mi tipo

-Pues eso dile…- lo mire viendo el suelo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Me invito a salir, bueno no salir si no dar una vuelta para que me mostrara el pueblo

-Oh…

-Eso mero, no quiero ser descortés ni tampoco herir sus sentimientos… pero no pude negarme y creo que eso no le gusto a Emmett, supongo que también adivinas por que.

-Si lo note, pero no es tu culpa…

-¿Qué debo hacer? Ya sabes que ahora no estoy listo para salir con alguien, pero tampoco quiero ser grosero.

-Como mujer te digo que es mejor que no le des alas ahora que puedes, dile que pues… agradeces su interés o algo asi, pero que no te sientes atraído por ella o cosas de esas, recházala pero de manera sutil.

-Espero que funcione, es que Rosalie es algo… entusiasta.

-Lo note, no te preocupes veras que entenderá.

-Gracias- se sentó en mi cama- También te vi hablar con su hermano- bufe tenia que sacar el tema

-Fue una perdida de tiempo, es muy aburrido además de que se siente mucho

-Quizás por que no lo conoces bien, no saques conclusiones antes de

-Si tú lo dices- me encogí de hombros- Pero aun asi no me interesa tener un tipo de conversación con ese tipo.

-¿En serio?- me miro entrecerrando los ojos

-¡¿Qué?

-A mi se me hace que te gusto el tipo ese

-Estas loco de atar, ese tipo y yo somos como el agua y el aceite… se nota a leguas y será mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que comience a echarte a Rosalie y sabes que cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo- y como si de verdad lo temiera salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Que a mi me gusta ese tipo, que estupidez.

**Pv. Jasper**

Nos encantábamos los tres en la mesa cenando, Kate no dejaba de hablar de lo bien que le había caído la señora Cullen, a simple vista se veían que eran buenas personas pero si algo eh aprendido es que no siempre hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

-Note que hiciste buena amistad con la pequeña Alice- me dijo Kate

-Se ve buena chica- respondí sin levantar la vista- Algo parlanchina

-A mi me cayo bien- dijo Rose.- Se ve que tiene un buen estilo, pero agrada encontrar gente que considere la moda algo importante, la invitare un día de estos a Port Angeles a ir de compras.

-¿Qué paso con la chica Swan, Rose?- pregunto Kate, Rose frunció el seño aun no aceptaba del todo a Kate a pesar de que ya habían pasado 4 años desde que se caso con papá - Pensé que te caía bien

-Me cae bien y es mi amiga, pero tiene el sentido de la moda de una mujer de 32 años… una necesita alguien que comparta mis gustos.

-No creo que la moda siempre sea tan importante- le dije

-Jasper… si no fuera por mí siempre estarías usando el uniforme del colegio.

-No lo veo nada de malo, pero gracias- rodee los ojos, si fuera por Rose me la pasaría cambiándome de ropa cada minuto.

Me levante pues ya había terminado de comer, deje solas a las dos mujeres y me fui a mi habitación. Necesitaba una buena ducha pues hoy sin proponérmelo había pasado por un coraje gracias a esa chica. Salí del baño sintiéndome un poco mas relajado, me recosté en mi cama y tome uno de mis libros de historia, me gustaba mucho todo lo pasado, las luchas e independencias que hubo, como la de México tantos años de opresión por parte de los españoles y de repente se levantaron en armas logrando su libertad.

Por ahí de las 11:00 de la noche comencé a sentirme cansado, deje mi libro en mi buro y apague la luz, me acomode para poder dormir cerré los ojos y me adentre al mundo de los sueños…

_-¡Jasper!- gritaba esa pequeña niña- ¡Ayúdame!- seguía gritando mientras una nube la jalaba hacia otro lugar._

_-¡Oye!- me sorprendí de mi voz, era mas infantil a lado mío había un espejo… era yo, pero cuando tenia como 8 años- ¿Qué es esto?_

_-¡Jasper!_

_Voltee y ahora la pequeña niña había sido absorbida por la nube negra que por mas que corría no la podía alcanzar._

_-¡Te encontrare! ¡Lo prometo!_

_Entonces la nube desapareció_

Me levante respirando agitadamente, mire a mi alrededor buscando a la pequeña niña de mi sueño, pero solo era yo, ¿Por qué había soñado eso? Ya tenia años sin haberlo soñado solamente escuchaba sus gritos pero no podía ver quien era, solo miraba esa medallita de su cuello pero nada más.

¿Por qué despues de tantos años lo volví a soñar?

**¿Qué les pareció la primera impresión? Si ya notamos que no empezaron muy bien estos dos jeje, pero asi era el chiste… ya veremos mas adelante que es lo que sucede entre los Cullen y los Hale. Si por ahí preguntan si, saldrá Bella también por que si sale Edward es obvio que también ella, pero no será como todos esperan habrá algo diferente ya lo verán mas adelante.**

**En el siguiente capi el primer día de clases para los Cullen.**

**¿Reviews? Recuerden que eso es mi salario y mi motor para seguir **

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**Un agradecimiento a:**

beatriz20, Alice53787, heyyyy, Ane, Annika, ittsjanita, Twiandre

**por sus reviews, me da gusto que este teniendo una buena aceptación… ojala y les guste este nuevo capi…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 2: Mi primer día en la escuela… ah si y con Jasper en el salón **_

**Pv. Alice**

Me levante con algo de sueño en la mañana, anoche no pude dormir nada por que tuve un extraño sueño sobre yo misma y un niño rubio que en mi vida había visto, solo se que alguien me arrastraba y este niño iba tras de mi tratando de rescatarme pero por mas que gritaba no lo podía alcanzarlo.

Me levante en la madrugada gritando, por suerte solo Edward y yo compartíamos piso, si no mis padres ya estarían aquí en mi habitación. Despues de darle vueltas al asunto me volví dormir.

Vi mi calendario y ya era lunes, que rápido se había pasado el fin de semana. Nos la pasamos la mayor parte de este acomodando los últimos detalles de la casa. Tome de mi armario una de mis mejores pintas, pues tenia que dar una buena impresión en la prepa, aunque si lo pensaba mejor no valía la pena vestirse bien.

Baje hacia el comedor, solamente estaban papá y mamá tomando el desayuno, se me hizo muy extraño pues por lo regular yo era la ultima siempre en vestirse.

-¿Y los chicos?- pregunte sentándome en la mesa

-Aun no bajan, y eso es extraño por lo regular ellos ya están en el comedor antes que nadie mas que nada en los lunes… hoy es día de tocino- me señalo el tazón lleno de tocino, que por lo regular se acababa por que los chicos se lo comían todo- Se les va a enfriar.

-Que extraño- tome un plato y me serví un poco de huevo y tocino, pues no era divertido desayunar sin ver a los chicos pelearse, termine mi desayuno y espere a que los chicos bajaran pues uno de ellos me tenia que llevar, pero cuando mi reloj dio casi diez para las 7:00 los mande al diablo y me fui caminando, sinceramente no tenia idea de cuanto tardaría en llegar, para colmo papá se había ido con mamá por eso de las 6:40 y por esperar a los idiotas de mis hermanos ya ni les pedí que me dieran un aventón.

Lo bueno es que había decidido ponerme tenis, pues sino mis pobres pies estarían llenos de lodo. Estaba a punto de regresar a casa cuando un claxon se escucho detrás, me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar pero de repente se paro a lado mío.

Alguien bajo el vidrio de la puerta y reconocí una rubia cabellera que no quería ver. Pero no fue el quien hablo sino su acompañante.

-¡Alice!- era Rosalie quien me hablaba- ¿Vas sola? ¿Y tus hermanos?

-Hola Rosalie- le salude solo a ella pues su hermano no se había dignado- Si me han dejado sola, aun no se por que no se despertaron y me toca ir caminando.

-¿Cómo crees? Vamos sube

-Este… prefiero caminar…

-No seas absurda, ándale… ¿verdad que si Jasper? No podemos dejar que se vaya sola y menos caminando, pues amenaza con llover.

-Pues…

-Por favor Alice- me dijo Jasper, que eso me dejo sorprendida y creo que no solo a mi- No seria cortes que te dejáramos aquí.

-¡Vamos Alice, se hace tarde!- vi que se movió hacia la parte de atrás de su hermano y escuche un clic, seguramente era el seguro, resignada me subí al coche adentro estaba la calefacción y sonaba una hermosa melodía de Jazz.

-Gracias, de verdad espero que no sea molestia

-No es nada- Rose se acomodo para poder verme- Vamos a la misma prepa asi que…- se encogió de hombros y el coche arranco- ¿Y entonces dices que tus hermanos no se despertaron?

-No, siempre soy yo la que se levanta al ultimo… no los culpo ellos cargaron la mayoría de los muebles, deben estar my cansados- de reojo vi como Jasper me miraba, pero asi como me miro me quito la mirada- Asi que…

-Oh…

El camino hacia la prepa no fue muy largo, al decir verdad, Jasper manejaba bastante rápido a pesar de que obedecía _demasiado _los señalamientos de transito, si algún día me hacia muy amiga de Rosalie le preguntaría muy bien ¿Qué onda con su hermano?

La preparatoria de Forks no era muy llamativa, a decir verdad solo era un edificio de color rojo con la palabra "Preparatoria" escrita en un letrero negro, si la comparaba con mi antigua escuela esto solo era un salón, pero en fin solo son 3 años… se pasaran volando. Jasper se estaciono a lado de una camioneta roja que parecía mas vieja que mis padres, ahí junto a ella estaba una chica castaña, no alcance a ver bien pues estaba en asiento de atrás.

-Llegamos- dijo Rosalie- Justo a tiempo

-Si- dijo su hermano- _Justo _a tiempo

-¡Dios Jasper!-se quejo- Deja de ser tan puntual, no toda la vida los serás ¿Qué va pensar Alice de nosotros? O más bien de ti

-La puntualidad es… olvídalo Rosalie siempre es lo mismo contigo- sin decir mas se bajo del coche y se camino hacia el edificio no sin antes saludar a la chica castaña a la cual ella le sonrió sin ninguna segunda intención, debía ser su amiga.

-No le hagas caso, siempre es asi

-Lo note aquel día, no te preocupes

-Pero tal vez sea asi, pero no puedo pedir mejor hermano… siempre me cuida y se echa la culpa cuando hago algo de verdad malo- sonrió y despues se bajo, yo lo hice tras de ella preguntándome si Jasper seria asi de bueno, cosa que no me sorprendía pues Edward o Emmett pero en especial el primero siempre me ayudaba o de igual manera se culpaba a pesar de que no seamos hermanos de sangre el nunca me trato diferente.- Ven te voy a presentar a una amiga- me dijo caminando hacia la chica castaña- Hola Bella

-Hola Rose- me miro y frunció el seño- Hola

-Hola

-Ella es mi nueva vecina Alice, Alice ella es mi mejor amiga Bella

-Un placer- me contesto con una sonrisa sincera- Espero que seamos amigas

-Claro… mmmm… creo que ya se cual será nuestra primera actividad como amigas

-¿Qué?- mire a Rosalie y ella también tenia la misma idea que yo- Oh no…. no no no no no y no…

-Pero no te ah dicho que vamos hacer- Rosalie dijo de manera inocente

-No, pero ya estoy casi segura de lo que será… y la respuesta es no, ya tengo suficiente con una no quiero a otra Rosalie que me este acosando para ir de compras

-Pero Bells

-Nada de _pero Bells_ lo siento Alice pero las compras no son lo mío

Escuche el sonido del claxon… la cucaracha no era nada difícil de confundir, solo Emmett tenia ese sonido en su Jeep y que este no quería pasar desapercibido.

-Alice…- Edward se bajo asqueado odiaba ese sonido- Lo siento, nos quedamos dormidos

Detrás de el bajo Emmett con una sonrisa en los labios, mas cuando vio a mi rubia amiga… tampoco me paso desapercibida la mirada que le dio Edward a Bella… parecía que un ciego veía por primera vez, pero hubo algo que no me cuadro… era que Bella miraba a Emmett y se… ¡oh dios! Se había sonrojado… genial tenia un circulo o cuadrado amoroso, era obvio que a Edward le gusto Bella, Bella le gusto Emmett, Emmett moría por Rosalie y Rosalie babeaba por Edward, genial esto no podía ser mejor… que bueno que no estaba enredada, me aclare la garganta para que entráramos al edificio pues solo quedaban 5 minutos para que las clases comenzaran y nosotros tres teníamos que ir por nuestros horarios.

-Bueno este… soy Edward- comenzó mi hermano- Y el es Emmett pues a Rosalie ya la conocemos pero no a ti- se dirigió a Bella, sin quitarle la mirada

-Oh si…- dijo despegando la mirada de mi hermanote- Soy Bella- de nuevo miro a Emmett

-Un gusto- era yo o Edward casi suspiro- Bella…

-Tenemos que irnos…- los jale a los dos del brazo- Rose, Bella las veo despues

-Hasta luego Alice- me dijeron ambas

Entre al edificio aun jalando a mis hermanos, tenia que hablar con ellos sabia que habría problemas por lo que acababa de observar, tenia un presentimiento de que las cosas no terminarían bien. Llegamos a la oficina, pedimos nuestros horarios como yo me había atrasado un año pues cuando entre a la primaria ya era un año mayo de lo normal, Edward iría un año más que yo, mientras que Emmett se escribiría en último año.

La dulce abuelita nos deseo suerte y cada quien se fue a su edificio.

Mi primera clase historia con el maestro Page, genial historia… la odiaba.

Me fui rápidamente al edificio C y para mi mala suerte las clases ya habían comenzado. Toque y el maestro me puso mala cara por haberlo interrumpido, le mostré mi tarjeta de asistencia y abrió los ojos al leer mi nombre.

-Señorita Cullen, tome asiento por favor y le pediría que para futuras ocasiones llegue un poco mas temprano.

-Es un hecho profesor- le sonreí y comencé a buscar un lugar vacio, para mi sorpresa y decepción hasta el ultima fila había una siento libre pero lo que no me gusto fue que a lado estaba mi _mejor _amigo, nótese el sarcasmo, Jasper de igual manera me veía con el seño fruncido, con mucha pena me fui a sentar no sin antes escuchar algunos piropos de muy mal gusto, pero los ignore ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Muy bien gente sigamos…

La clase por el simple hecho de ser historia se me torno aburrida, el que si note que la disfrutaba era Jasper pues cada vez que el profesor preguntaba algo Jasper contestaba atinadamente, se notaba que era el favorito del profe.

-Hasta aquí le dejamos, quiero que me hagan un ensaño de la batalla de los confederados… lo quiero con un mínimo de 3 paginas- ¡3 paginas!, si aduras penas yo logro escribir 2 y eso que es una y media… en definitiva odio esta materia- Nos vemos mañana

Los chicos comenzaron a salir, yo espere a que todos salieran no tenia sentido ser aplastada por los demás si al cabo iba a salir. Note que también Jasper esperaba a que los demás salieran, eso no me sorprendió.

-¿Te gusta la historia eh?- pregunte para romper el hielo

-Mucho, es mi materia favorita

-Se nota- dije con algo de burla

-¿A que se debe ese tono?

-No por nada… este… es que es algo aburrida

-Siento mucho tener estos gustos y no es aburrida, es interesante saber todo lo que aquellas personas tuvieron que luchar para que lográramos nuestra independencia, si la muerte de todos aquellos es algo de lo que nos debemos de burlar… entonces que gente tan malagradecida e incompetente.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Yo a ti nada… tu solita te pusiste el saco

-¡Argh!- aun no habían salido todos, cuando me abrí paso por todos aquellos para salir. Eso me pasaba por buena gente, era el colmo, siempre que hablaba con ese idiota terminaba ofendiéndome, ok, si me estaba burlando por su afición con la historia pero tampoco era para que me llamara asi, era historia todo eso ya había pasado… ¿a quien le interesaba?

-Hola- a mi lado venia un chico de mi clase, no era feo tenia el pelo negro, un color de ojos miel y piel pálida, me sonrió no pude evitar sonreír- ¿Eres nueva verdad?

-Si me acabo de mudar California

-¿Te ah gustado el pueblo?

-Extraño el sol

-Si, aquí no sale mucho… pero el nivel de cancel de piel es de cero- me volvió a sonreír, era mu agradable- Por cierto soy Ashton, pero mis amigos me dicen Ash

-Alice, pero mis amigos me dicen Alice

-Un gusto Alice y ¿Qué clase te toca?

-Pues…- saque mi horario de mi mochila- Química, con el profesor Masen

-Que lastima yo tengo física con Gutiérrez

-Pues nos veremos en otra clase- le sonreír pero sin ser muy comprometedora- Pues yo tengo que ir al edificio B, nos vemos

-Hasta luego Alice

Nos separamos a la salida del edificio, no seria difícil perderme pues los edificios tenían la letra my grande y de blanco, conforme caminaba sentía unos pasos tras de mi, voltee y no podía creer que Jasper me estuviera siguiendo. ¿Pues quien se creía?

-Oye…- me detuve y lo encare- ¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué no oyes? Pregunte ¿Por qué me sigues?

-Mira nena… no te creas la única en el universo, voy para mi clase asi que si me disculpas se me hace tarde y tengo que llegar.- me paso a un lado sin tan siquiera verme

Muy bien creo que me había pasado de nuevo con el, pero es que la verdad no pensé que también compartíamos esta clase, me apresure a llegar por suerte cuando llegue el maestro aun no había llegado, ni tampoco estaba tan lleno asi que pude buscar un lugar a gusto, escogí uno en medio y en la segunda fila asi no estaría tan adelante como lo hacían los "matados" ni muy atrás como los "rebeldes" justo en medio.

Por suerte Jasper se sentó hasta atrás asi que no le vi la cara en toda la clase, el profesor llego y comenzó su clase, por suerte no hizo presentarme al menos ya me había salvado de dos presentaciones, de igual manera la clase paso rápida, no entendía mucho la química pero al menos me iría mejor que la historia, de nuevo Jasper fue el alumno perfecto contestando todo lo que se le preguntaba hasta lo que no se le preguntaba. Trate de no darle importancia al fin y al cabo si era un nerd era su problema. Una vez salí de ahí lo que siguió fue Matemáticas, y ¿Qué creen? Jasper estaba ahí, Biología también por suerte esa la compartía con Edward y Bella que parecía que se habían hecho amigos o algo por que le hablaba con mucha naturalidad, ¿me pregunto de que?

La hora del almuerzo no fue diferente, Rosalie nos invito a sentarnos en la misma mesa que ella y su hermano, junto con Bella los 5 platicábamos animadamente, Jasper a veces se unía pero hablaba poco, de igual manera note como Rosalie trataba de llamar la atención de Edward y Bella trataba de hablar con Emmett pero este no tenia ojos mas que para Rosalie. Mire a Jasper y al parecer también noto la situación por que me miro de manera significativa. Cuando el almuerzo termino me encamine hacia mi siguiente clase, la penúltima que seria Física, ¿y que creen? Jasper venia tras de mi, no se que fue lo que me llevo a esperarlo.

-Vamos, se hace tarde

-¿Eh?- parecía sorprendido pero aun asi me respondió- Si, es solo que tengo un poco de dolor en la rodilla.- y era cierto note que cojeaba un poco

-¿Qué te paso?

-Un accidente que tuve hace mucho, olvide mi medicamento para el dolor

-¿Te duele mucho?- tal vez era mala, pero no cruel

-Un poco

-¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería?

-No me ah dado tiempo… ¡auch!- se detuvo y se agacho para sobarse

-Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería

-No creo que tengan lo que necesito- se incorporo de nuevo y siguió caminando, pero ahora mas lentamente, lo tome del brazo no me haría responsable si se cayera por necio además la enfermería no esta lejos… por suerte.- ¿Qué…?

-Vamos

-Pero tenemos clases…-intento jalarse pero no lo deje, además sin el apoyo de una pierna era mas fácil retenerlo

-¿Si crees que es más importante una estúpida clase que tu pierna?

-No, pero…

-Nada vamos- de nuevo lo comencé a jalarlo pero ahora de forma mas brusca, poco a poco iba caminando mas lento y vi que su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja- ¿estas bien?

-Si- cerró los ojos y siguió caminando, no le creí claro esta le toque la frente y estaba muy caliente

-¡Dios! ¡Tienes fiebre!

-Estoy bien…

-No te hagas el valiente Hale- llegamos a la enfermería y para mi mala suerte no había nadie, deje a Jasper en una camilla y comencé a buscar medicamentos, la suerte de tener un padre doctor es que con los años podrías llegar a aprender algo- Aquí esta… -tome una cajita de Paracetamol de la caya y saque una pastilla, tome un vaso de agua y regrese con Jasper- Toma

-¿Qué es eso?- se medio incorporo

-Es algo para la fiebre

-¿Cómo sabes que es para eso?- era yo o Jasper estaba temblando, le toque la frente de nuevo y la fiebre iba aumentando, regrese al estante de medicinas y tome otra pastilla ahora que estaba más fuerte.

-Jasper por favor, confía en mi… mi padre es doctor, eh llegado a saber algo o lo básico

-Yo…- cerro los ojos – Esta bien – extendió la mano y tomo las pastillas, se las llevo la boca y tomo el vaso bebiendo todo su contenido- Ok, espero que tengas razón

-La tengo ahora descansa, ¿te duele?

-No mucho, creo que me duele cuando camino

-¿Y por que lo haces? No debes usar bastón o algo asi

-Tengo uno en casa pero no lo uso, si asi me llaman anciano imagínate con el bastón

-Tal vez influya mucho por que no hablas con la gente

-No se, quizás tengas razón- contesto aun sin abrir los ojos- Pero nunca fui muy social, en el colegio militar casi no había tiempo para eso

-¿Y por que fuiste ahí?

-Una historia larga Alice, y muy triste ah decir verdad… ahí me hice la herida en la rodilla, digamos que fue un mal calculo.

-Oh- no sabia que decir, y tampoco le iba a exigir que me contara toda su historia ni tampoco tenia idea de por que me había dicho todo esto si se supone que me odia.

-¿Te sorprende que te diga esto?

-¿Lees mentes a caso?

-No, pero es fácil sentir tus emociones

-¿Ahora resulta que eres empático?

-Eso me han dicho- y sonrió, me quede estática ¿Jasper sonrió? Ok no pensé que viviría para ver algo asi de imposible.

No pude decir mas por que para eso la enfermera había entrado, nos miro a ambos primero a mi y despues a Jasper acostado en la camilla, le conté lo que había pasado y las pastillas que le había dado, al principio se molesto pero cuando le dije mi nombre cambio su expresión y dijo que no había problema, Wow era genial tener un papá medico famoso.

-Bueno señorita usted debería irse a clase, yo me encargare del señor Hale

-Esta bien,- me levante- nos vemos Jasper

-Hasta luego Alice y… Gracias

Salí de la enfermería para ir a mi ultima clase, esto había sido raro, sin quererlo había descubierto cosas de Jasper que aunque no me sorprendían si me causaban algunas dudas ¿Cómo se había lastimado la rodilla? ¿Y por que era tan serio? Bueno quizá lo segundo era por el colegio, pero… oh bueno ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

**Pv. Jasper**

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Asentí aunque todavía me dolía un poco la rodilla, odiaba este malestar. Esta herida me la hice cuando tenia 15 años, aun asistía al colegio militar habíamos formado dos equipos; azul y rojo, los típicos. Ahí fue donde conocí a mi mejor amigo Peter, lastima que este era un poco broncudo y confiado, podía decir que tenia varios enemigos del otro bando pero aun asi me caía bien por su lealtad. Era lo cotidiano, una pequeña batalla para ganar el territorio de otro, usábamos balas de pintura para marcar a los "muertos", pero una noche había escuchado que pensaban meter balas de verdad para acabar con Peter, intente acusarlos con su oficial al mando pero no me creyeron por que pensaban que era una trampa por parte de mi equipo, asi que me mandaron de regreso y para mi mala suerte mi capitán me castigo.

Al día siguiente en el enfrentamiento escuche un disparo, y a mi amigo caer fui rápidamente para ayudarle pero al querer darle otro tiro me interpuse y me dieron en la rodilla, tanto como a Peter como a mi nos llevaron al hospital, a mi tuvieron que llevarme a urgencias por que la bala se me había incrustado y estaba sangrando demasiado, mi cirugía tardo unas 6 horas o eso me había dicho mi padre que por cierto estaba furioso, al ser el general era una humillación que en su colegio hubiera esa clase de conducta, lógico expulso a aquellos jóvenes antes de mandarlos a prisión mientas que a ese capitán lo mando encerrar, yo estuve en el hospital dos semanas en lo que me recuperaba totalmente, Rosalie me fue a visitar dos días despues venia llorando, yo la abrace y le dije que todo estaba bien, fue asi como mi padre decidió que ya no regresaría al colegio pues mi rodilla había quedado gravemente lesionada y ya no podría hacer nada de ejercicio ni mucho menos correr. Sabia que no podía hacer nada asi que me resigne, por lo que supe de Peter el no tuvo la misma suerte pues la bala le había dado en una parte de la espalda provocándole parálisis, pero de una forma u otra estaba vivo, aun vivía en Texas y dos veces al año lo iba a visitar, la ultima vez que lo vi conocí a su novia Charlotte era una buena chica y hacia feliz a mi amigo.

-¿Me podre ir a casa?

-Llamare a tu madre par que venga por ti

En unos 15 minutos llego Kate al verme su rostro se lleno de preocupación, quizá no fuer a mi madre pero le tenia un gran cariño y la quería como a una.

-¡Jasper!- llego a mi lado- ¿Cómo estas tesoro?

-Bien madre, solo la rodilla de nuevo

-Oh- me toco la rodilla- ¿De nuevo olvidaste la medicina?

-Si, lo siento

-Te la voy a tener que colgar al cuello jovencito

-Esta bien

-¿Me lo puedo llevar?

-Si, lo recomendable es que llegando a casa se recueste asi reposara mejor la rodilla al parecer el muchacho camino mucho aun con el dolor- Kate me miro molesta, sabia que no era muy propenso a cuidarme y siempre dejaba a un lado mis molestias por las obligaciones.

-Me encargare de que descanse

Llegamos a casa mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, sabia que me esperaba una reprimenda, Kate me ayudo a subir a mi habitación pues aun cojeaba. Me dejo en mi cama y me recosté, Kate me ayudo a quitarme los zapatos, una cosa innecesaria, y me puso una almohada sobre mi pierna para que no me recargara todo.

-Bien, espero que estés cómodo

-Si, muchas gracias

-Ahora si Jasper Hale- se sentó a mi lado- ¿En que pensabas cuando olvidaste tomarte el medicamento?

-Lo siento, es que se me hacia tarde y solo lo olvide

-Sabes lo que puede pasar si no te cuidas

-Si lo se- ya me habían advertido que si no me cuidaba, se me podría complicar y me tendrían que amputar la pierna.- Y créeme que no quiero eso.

-Entonces por favor cielo, cuídate-me dio un beso en la frente- Descansa un rato

-Lo hare mamá

Salió de mi habitación y me acomode mejor, el medicamento para el dolor me fue haciendo efecto, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

-¡Jasper! ¡JASPER!- sentí como me movían la cama, hasta hacerme saltar. Abrí los ojos de golpe encima de mi estaba Rosalie y brincaba como loca- ¿Estas bien?

-Si te quitas de encima lo estaré- ella se quito como pedí- Gracias

-¿Qué paso?

-La rodilla

-Ya veo… me dijo Alice que te ayudo, al principio no le creí ¿es cierto?

-Si, ¿Por qué están difícil que lo creas?

-No se, quizá por que se odian

-No la odio, solo no comparto su energía

-Ah, bueno… aquí te dejo tu tarea, Alice se encargo de dármela sabia que asi como eres morirías por no saberla

-¿Ella te dijo eso?

-No, yo se lo dije- comenzó a reírse de mí

-Ja ja chistosa

-Si, eso ya lo sabia- se levanto- Me voy te veo en la cena

Me sorprendió mucho el gesto de Alice, sinceramente no lo creía pues yo no le caía bien. Tenia que agradecerle por su ayuda y por esto, quizás es chica no era tan molesta como yo pensé.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Aw! Que cosita Jasper, tan buen amigo… ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Y el círculo amoroso? Jeje no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Si, se que es algo raro pero no se preocupen yo hago las cosas asi por algo xD** **y hubo algo asi como un acercamiento, pero no crean que la guerra se aj acabado… solo es una ligera pero muy ligera tregua, aun faltan muchas cositas…**

**Espero contar con sus lindos reviews…**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	4. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 3: Invitaciones **_

**Pv. Jasper**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que conocí a Alice, sinceramente ese fue un extraño día digo ni la conocía y ya peleaba con ella y todo por que hablaba demasiado, bueno lo que es pelear no… mas bien tuve que defenderme de sus palabras, ¿Quién era ella para ofenderme? Es más, ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto en contestarle sus ataques? Me habían enseñado que a una mujer nunca se le ofende que tenia que aguantarme los insultos todo por ser educado, ¿pero que tenia esta chica que me hacia perder los estribos tan rápido?

En fin, al día siguiente de que me ayudara con mi pierna le agradecí por su ayuda y no solo eso sino también por la tarea, pues si Alice no me hubiera pasado los apuntes quizá hubiera reprobado el examen sorpresa que el maestro había preparado. Aun recuerdo ese día…

_-Este… ¿Alice?- _le toque el hombro pues creo no me había oído

_-¿Si?_-volteo y me vio algo confundida, seguramente por que nunca le hablaba o al menos yo no era quien comenzaba alguna conversación entre los dos.

_-Gracias_

_-¿Por qué?-_lo mire confundido, no era muy dado a dar gracias pues nunca lo había necesitado…

_-Pues, por lo de ayer… la tarea y la ayuda con mi herida_

_-Oh… no hay problema, ya sabes soy mala pero no cruel_

_-Aun así_

_-Dije que no había problema… no te acostumbres-_la ira fluyo en mi cuerpo, eso me pasaba por ser caballero

_-¡Diablos! No se ni por que me molesto en ser amable contigo, eres una inmadura_

_-¿Inmadura? ¿Yo? dime quien esta quejándose como nene_

_-Yo me largo_- me di la vuelta para salir del aula, si no cometería un pequeño asesinato

Desde entonces las cosas seguían igual, si no me molestaba ella yo tenia que hacerlo… ¿por que? No tenia motivos, al parecer esta chica tenia un don para irritarme con cualquier comentario que dijera, pero en fin tenia que soportarlo, si tenia suerte ella se iría a una universidad lejana para estudiar moda- pues Rosalie me había platicado de su afición por la ropa- y yo jamás la volvería a ver.

Iba caminando hacia mi siguiente clase, conforme caminaba no pude evitar observar que todo el corredor hacia los salones estaba tapizado con carteles del baile de bienvenida de este viernes… se suponía que seria en otra semana ¿me preguntaba por que lo habían adelantado? De todas formas no es como si fuera a ir. Es mas como es la costumbre es la chica quien elige con quien ir, y si me conocían bien nadie me invitaría.

De todas formas no me importaba.

-¡Hola Jazz!- voltee y Rose venia corriendo hacia mí

-Hola- camine más despacio para que me alcanzara

-El viernes es el baile ¡Es genial!

-Lo es- conteste con indiferencia- ¿Ya has decidido a quien invitar?

-Si, probablemente invite a Edward

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿El hermano de Alice… y Emmett?- añadí

-Si, es que es muy guapo… hare que se fije en mi, se que ahora no le intereso mucho pero hare que me ame…- respondió, no era un secreto que mi hermana estaba loca por Edward pero parecía que él no le interesaba mucho, al contrario de con Bella por mas que el pobre llamaba su atención ella solo tenia ojos para Emmett y este quería que mi hermana le dedicara una mirada… esto era complicado, no quería que nadie saliera herido en especial Rosalie tendría que hablar con Edward.

-Mhmm…

-¿Y a ti ya te invitaron?- lo que me faltaba

-Sabes que no me gustan los bailes y nada de esas cosas

-Creo que eso es un no…

-No, Rosalie eso es un no… y si fuera el caso y alguien me invitara diría que…

-¡Hola chicos!- de la nada apareció María una de las chicas que iba conmigo en Química

-Hola- saludamos ambos

-Este Jasper…- oh no, que me pida la tarea que me la pida…- Quería pedirte algo…- la tarea, la tarea y se la daría gustoso

-¿Qué sucede Mari?- pregunto Rose por mi, si no fuera mi hermana la estrangularía

-¿Me preguntaba si querías ir al baile conmigo?- _no, _quise decir pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos, era una decisión difícil pues los bailes me aburrían demasiado por no decir mucho.

-Creo que Jasper estará encantado en llevarte- de nuevo Rosalie hablo- Pasara por ti a las 8

-¡Eso es genial! Nos vemos- y se alejo corriendo sin darme la oportunidad de decir que mi hermana mentía.

-Rosalie Lilian ¿Qué hiciste? Te dije que no quería ir

-Pero tenias a esa pobre chica esperando tu respuesta… ¿en que pensabas? ¿O a caso esperabas que otra chica te lo pidiera?- me miro con los ojos entrecerrados-Yo que sepa Alice no iba a ir con nadie

-¿Y por que Alice salió en esta conversación?

-¿Qué no querías que ella te lo pidiera?- me pregunto confundida

-Dices puras tonterías- le di la espalda- Mejor me voy, ahora por tu culpa debo pensar en como decirle a María que no podre acompañarla al baile y que hubo un error.

-No te atreverás a hacerle eso.

-Claro que puedo- la deje ahí antes de que le gritara más no poder, comencé a buscar a María que yo supiera tenia una hora libre, por suerte yo también sino tendría que posponerlo para despues. Y por si fuera poco cuando iba rumbo a la cafetería tenia que chocar contra la persona que menos quería ver.- ¡Ten cuidado por donde andas!

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tú chocaste conmigo!

-Como sea, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que pelear contigo- le pase de largo y continúe mi camino.

-¿Qué? ¿Te asusta el hecho te tener novia?- me pare en seco, ¿novia?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Pues escuche a María decir que aceptaste ir con ella al baile- ¡demonios que rápido se expandió la noticia!

-No es verdad, Rosalie acepto por mí.

-¿Ahora Rosalie es tu Cupido?- comenzó a reírse de mi, cosa que odiaba, nunca me había gustado que se rieran de mi. Tuve que aceptar muchas burlas en el colegio por ser huérfano y por eso siempre me defendía sacando mis mejores garras.

-¡Deja de reírte!- la encare, ella paro de reir era obvio que la intimidaba pues le llevaba mucha altura- No tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mi vida ¿Qué tan miserable es la tuya para que andes interponiéndote en la de las demás?...

-¿Qué dices?- parecía ofendida

-Lo que oíste, aprende a meterte en tus asuntos y deja a los demás vivir con su vida…

-No tienes ningún derecho hablarme asi, no me conoces

-Claro que conozco a las de tu clase: Niñas mimadas que siempre han tenido lo que han querido, que con solo hacer un maldito berrinche tus papis te ponen todo en bandeja de cristal… tu nunca has luchado por nada, claro que te conozco eh visto a niñas como tu por todos lados.

-Tu no me conoces- sus palabras eran frías, por un momento vi en su mirada algún rastro de dolor pero no le tome importancia- No sabes nada de mi, asi que mejor guárdate tus comentarios.

-¿O que? ¿Llamaras a papi?

-No…

-¡Bah!- di un paso alejándome de ella- No vales ni mi tiempo…

Di la vuelta y regrese por donde vine, si esa niñita pretendía humillarme con respecto a lo del baile pues no le daría el gusto, iría aunque tuviera que ir con María. No es que ella me desagradara al contrario era una chica muy inteligente y linda, pero sinceramente no era mi tipo, pero ni modo de alguna manera me había comprometido con ella para acompañarla y pues me tenia que resignar.

El día termino muy rápido para mi gusto, lo extraño fue que no vi a Alice en el resto de las clases, no es como si me importara pero era demasiado cumplida en sus materias o eso me habían dicho, no le di importancia es mas me importaba poco lo que hiciera. Camine a mi coche para esperar a Rose no me iba a ir sin ella, papá me reprendería por no cuidar a la princesa de la casa. Me daba risa cada vez que pensaba en ello.

-¡Jasper!- abrí los ojos y mi hermana venia rebosante de alegría- ¡Oh hermano!- se me lanzo en un abrazo- ¡Soy tan feliz!

-¿Pues que paso?- le pregunte riendo, siempre me contagiaba su alegría

-¿No lo adivinas?- negué- ¡Edward acepto ir conmigo!

-¿De verdad?- trate de no sonar incrédulo pero creo que no lo logre

-Claro, ¿Por qué se te hace algo increíble?

-No se, es que Edward no parece muy de bailes.

-Eso dirás tú, pero hoy lo detuve para preguntarle y acepto en seguida.

-Me alegro por ti hermana

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces… que?

-¿Qué le dijiste a María?- pregunto como no quiere la cosa, por culpa de la discusión con Alice había olvidado por que estaba buscando a María, ni hablar tendría que ir con ella

-Nada

-Entonces eso significa que la llevaras al baile

-No tengo de otra

-¡Genial!- comenzó a dar brincos- Tenemos que ir a comprarte algo para que asistas, mañana vamos despues de la escuela…

-Rose…

-Nada de Rose, nos vemos le dije a Jessica que iría con ella hacer una tarea que tengo en equipo, avísale a papá por favor- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo

-¡Maravilloso!- me queje y me fui a un lugar tranquilo no quería ir a casa ahora solo necesitaba penar y despues me iría, ya en el camino me encontré a Bella, estaba recargada en una de las jardineras parecía triste o pensativa… no, triste- Hola Bella

-Jasper- me saludo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh?... No nada… bueno tal vez si

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras- me coloque a su lado, siempre me cayo bien Bella, no era como las otras chicas superficiales y vanidosas al contrario era muy inteligente y observadora, a veces me preguntaba por que era amiga de mi hermana si eran tan diferentes.

-Es que- comenzó- Le pedí a Emmett si quería ser mi pareja

-¿Te rechazo?- pregunte molesto, no pensé que fuera tan cruel si se notaba a leguas Bella le había gustado.

-No, no… me dijo que tenia que pensarlo- se encogió de hombros- Supongo que esta esperando que alguien le pregunte, lo entendería… quien saldría con alguien como yo.

-Isabella- le regañe- No digas eso, tu eres mas que las otras chicas huecas que hay haya y Emmett es un idiota por haberte hecho esperar.

-¿De verdad?

-Sabes que yo no miento- le sonreí- Si María no me hubiera invitado hubiera sido un honor ir contigo.

-Por un momento lo considere pero…

-¿Pero que?- a caso era una mala opción como pareja

-Pensé que Alice te invitaría

-Eso es ridículo Bella, a parte de que yo no la soporto ella me odia

-¿Odiarte?- me miro frunciendo el seño- Creo que malinterprete todo, ahora que reacciono ¿iras al baile?

-Si, María me invito y pues Rosalie tan linda que es acepto por mi

-Oh… espero que no sea tan malo, de todas formas no se si iré a lo mejor a Emmett ya lo han invitado y pues no quiero pedírselo a nadie mas.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, ya sabes en grupo sin parejas ¿ok?

-No, no me gustaría hacerle el mal tercio a nadie

Le iba a replicar que no iba a molestar a nadie cuando escuchamos unos pasos que mas bien parecían muchos pasos, voltee y Emmett venia corriendo hacia nosotros, por un momento lo note algo enojado pero en cuanto Bella lo miro suavizo la mirada.

-¡Alto ahí!- grito en cuanto llego a mi lado- ¡Que nadie invite a nadie!

-¿Qué?- lo mire como si estuviera loco- ¿De que hablas?

-Eh dicho… que no le vayas a decir que si.- sonreí iba a jugar con el ahora, un pequeño castigo por hacer esperar a mi amiga.

-Lo siento pero ya lo eh hecho- me cruce de brazos- Espero que no te moleste

-Jasper…- iba hablar Bella pero le tape la boca con un dedo.

-Es que tiene derecho a saberlo Bells- ella me miro sin comprender- Para que para la otra tarde mucho en decidir.

-¿Es cierto eso Bella? ¿Ha dicho que si?- la mire para que me siguiera el juego

-Si

-¡Demonios! Lo siento Bella no debí haberte hecho esperar… digo ¡argh! Espero que se diviertan juntos ustedes dos- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Jasper!- me regaño Bella yo solo le guiñe un ojo

-¡Emmett!- el volteo- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué dices que se diviertan los dos?

-¿Que no me dijiste que habías dicho que si?

-Si pero no a Bella… ¿Qué no hablamos de María?

-¿Quién es esa?- me miro confundido- Oh… ¡te estabas burlando de mi!- me señalo con un dedo- Eso no es justo Hale, por un momento sentí que me habían quitado a Bella- ante sus palabras a mi amiga le brillaron los ojos, de verdad le gustaba mucho y me sentía feliz por ella. Se notaba que Emmett era un buen chico y cuidaría muy bien a mi amiga.- Entonces Bells… ¿tu oferta sigue en pie?

-Si- más pareció un chillido que una respuesta

-¡Genial! Pasare por ti a las 8:00- le dio un gran abrazo que sentí que la partía en dos.- Nos vemos

-Bye- mi amiga soltó un suspiro para luego soltar un pequeño grito- ¡Ah! ¿Puede creerlo? ¡Acepto ir conmigo!- me tomo de las manos y comenzó a saltar- ¡No pensé que…! ¡Es maravilloso!

-Estoy feliz por ti Bells, te lo dije… el no es tan idiota como para no hacerte caso.

-¡Dios! Debo lucir bien… le pediré a Rose que me acompañe a comprar un vestido.

-Si quieres ir mañana con nosotros, ella escogerá mi atuendo- rodee los ojos

-Si, nos vemos Jasper voy a decirle

Tomo sus cosas y comenzó a correr hacia el edificio, no pude evitar sonreír nunca había visto a Bella tan feliz como ahora, solo espero que las cosas no acaben mal, no era un ciego y había notado que Emmett le gustaba mucho mi hermana pero lo malo era que esta se había fijado en Edward… ya veo… Edward le había dicho que si a Rose, seguramente Emmett se había enterado por eso acepto ir con Bella.

-Ojala y todo salga bien- me dije a mi mismo

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Si lo se muy corto, es que eh tenido una semana algo ocupada con tanta tarea, pero como no quería hacerlas esperar tanto pues les deje un pedacito de capitulo… espero que les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar mas rápido para que sepan que pasara en el baile jeje…**

**Nos leemos, muchos kisses**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	5. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 4: El Baile de Bienvenida**_

**Pv. Alice**

Me mire al espejo como por tercera vez observando como me quedaba el vestido realmente había quedado encantada con el modelo, rojo… ese era el color que mas me gustaba en mi piel, de forma strapless sujeto con una cinta que va alrededor de mi cuello… no es que fuera vanidosa pero me sentía sexy. Este día había decidido ponerme unas extensiones, quería volver a verme con el cabello largo y pues me veía bien.

-Alice…- tocaron la puerta- ¿Estas lista?- me pregunto Edward, a pesar de que su atuendo era casual, un traje sastre con camisa blanca pero sin corbata, no se veía nada mal… sin duda mi hermano comenzaba a hacerme caso en lo que respecta a la moda.

-¡Que guapo! ¿Seguro que eres mi hermano?

-Chistosa- me dio un codazo- Te vez bien

-Gracias ¿y Emmett?

-Eh…- su semblante cambio a uno mas deprimido- Fue por Bella a su casa

-Oh… lo siento

-No importa, de todas formas creo que… asi deben ser las cosas ¿no?

-Quisiera poder darte una respuesta.

-Solo se que a Bella le gusta Emmett, ¿Por qué no darme yo una oportunidad con Rose? Es una buen chica, algo… enérgica y alegre pero creo que puede llegarme a gustar.

-Hermano, solo se que las cosas se harán como deben ser… solo hay que dejar que sigan su rumbo.

-Como digas- se aclaro la garganta- Olvidaba que tu eres la psíquica, en fin, Rose me espera ¿no vamos?

-Aun no me agrada que tengas que llevarme, pero gracias.

-Tú tienes la culpa por no pedirle a ningún chico que te invitara

-Edward, aun no conocía a uno con el que le tuviera suficiente confianza como para pedirle que sea mi compañero.

-¿Qué hay de Jasper Hale? A el lo conoces bien y somos vecinos ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a el?

-Sabes que no lo soporto- dije molesta- Ahora vámonos antes de que me arruines la noche mencionándolo.

-Como digas.

Bajamos juntos, para mi mala suerte mis padres estaban abajo, y digo mala suerte por que mi madre tenia una cámara fotográfica en las manos, seguramente quería conservar el momento para futuras generaciones.

-¡Ay mis hijos!- nos tomo una foto tomándonos desprevenidos- Se ven tan bien…

-¡Mamá!-dijimos ambos

-No se quejen jovencitos, es su primer baile en este lugar asi que se aguantan…

-¿Por qué a Emmett no lo torturaste asi?- me queje

-Claro que lo hice, antes de que se fuera le tome su parte de la memoria… ahora les toca a ustedes.

Despues de casi 15 minutos de fotografías, mamá nos dejo ir. Subimos en el volvo de mí hermano-recién adquirido por cierto- para ir a recoger a Rosalie, como gracias a dios éramos vecinos solamente Edward se bajo por ella, yo iba en el asiento trasero para que ella le tocara adelante. Tardaron un poco en salir, al acercarse mi lo bonita que se veía Rosalie con ese vestido color gris en stapless, me saludo al subir y nos encaminamos hacia la prepa.

-Me gusta tu cabello ¿son permanentes?- me dijo volteándose para verme.

-No, solo están sobre puestas- entonces añadí -¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Ya sabes Alice, Kate quería tomarnos fotos de todo

-Le estaba diciendo que mamá hizo lo mismo- añadió Edward

-Asi son las madres Rosalie, siempre quieren conservar los buenos momentos.

-Eso creo- respondió de una manera algo cortante, entonces recordé que Kate no era su madre si no su madrastra, no quise agregar nada para no molestarla.

El camino paso en silencio, en ocasiones solo Edward y Rosalie hablaban pero sus conversaciones no duraban mucho, se notaba que ambos tenían visiones totalmente diferentes. Ojala y pronto se den cuenta antes de que uno de los dos resulte lastimado, solo espero que mi hermano no, ya bastante había sufrido en la otra escuela por culpa de la perra de Renata.

Por suerte llegamos al edificio, al ser una escuela pequeña era obvio que no había necesidad de rentar un gran salón, solamente ocuparon el gimnasio adornándolo con muchas luces, arreglos, globos y una gran bola de disco en el techo, aunque no era realmente el estilo al que yo estaba acostumbrada pero se veía bien.

-¿Sorprendida?- me pregunto Rose al ver mi cara

-La verdad si- me reí- No pensé que fueran a adornar tan bien

-Si, lo se… cuando me mude apenas íbamos en la secundaria, pero escuchaba a las chicas de lo lindo que solían adornar el gimnasio y bueno…

-¿También es tu primer baile?

-Si, el mío y el de Jasper también

Me quede en shock, no pensé que Jasper era mas joven si a leguas se notaba que era mayor que yo.

-Vaya… -comencé a mirar a mi alrededor observando como había quedado, pero choque con alguien me voltee y me quede estática al ver al joven que estaba frente a mi: con su perfecto cuervo enfundado en un traje negro, al menos en la parte de arriba pues mi mirada paso hacia abajo y traía pantalones de mezclilla, levante mi vista de nuevo para perderme en unos lindos ojos azules.- Lo… lo siento

-No hay problema.- me contesto

-¿Jasper?

-¿Quien mas si no?- soltó una risita

-Perdón es que te ves… no tan tu- conteste pero me sentí como una tonta

-Bueno… eh… gracias- dijo rascándose la cabeza- También te vez… bien

-¿Viniste solo?- pregunte, no se por que dentro de mi necesitaba que dijera que no

-Pues…

-¡Jazzy!- el cerró los ojos, torció el gesto y volteo- ¿Dónde…? Oh- le tomo del brazo, una cosa totalmente posesiva diría yo- ¿Quién es Jazzy?

-Es Alice Brandon, una compañera de clases

-Un gusto María Castrejón

-Un placer- conteste no muy convencida

Me hice para atrás de nuevo, sinceramente no quería ver esa escena me provocaba un escalofrió que no sabría descifrar. Jasper solo me miro, pero no me dijo nada solo tomo a María del brazo y se alejo de mí. Me quede mirando hacia el camino a donde habían perdido.

-Vaya… de haber sabido no hubiera aceptado por el- voltee hacia atrás y Rose me miraba con una expresión confundida.

-¿De que hablas?- ahora la confundida fui yo.

-Que hubiera dejado que tú invitaras a Jasper

-¡Estas loca!- casi me caigo por la impresión- ¿Por qué demonios dices eso?

-¿Qué no querías hacerlo?

-No

-Entonces tu…

-Nada- me di la vuelta para ir a distraerme un poco, pero fue mala idea por que en plena pista de baile ahí estaban María y Jasper bailando cómodamente, no se pero la sangre me hirvió de una manera explosiva, mas cuando ella se recargo en su pecho y el sonrió. De verdad le gustaba, ojala y ella le quite lo amargado.

Me aleje de ellos, ya era demasiado. Fui a la mesa para poder tomar un poco de esa bebida extraña que todos tomaban, pero no alcance a dar un trago cuando una mano me lo quito de las manos. Alce la vista molesta y Emmett me miraba sonriendo, no me había dado cuenta de la manera tan… sencilla con la que venia vestido.

-Nada de bebidas para ti Alice-me sonrió burlón.

-¿Qué? ¿Por que?

-Esto- señalo el vaso- Tiene alcohol… y como buen hermano protector, no puedo dejar que bebas nada.

-No me va a pasar nada- rodee los ojos- Dame eso…

-No- alzo el brazo para que no lo alcanzara

-¿No deberías estar con Bella?- hice otro intento por alcanzarlo

-Esta en el baño, yo la esperaba cuando vi lo que estabas a punto de hacer… debo regresar con ella- el seño se le frunció, como si le desagradara la idea

-¿Qué pasa?- le quite el vaso y lo puse en la mesa- ¿No te agrada Bella?

-¿Qué?... no, no… ella es genial y muy agradable

-¿Entonces?- estaba más confundida que antes

-Es Rosalie- había dado el punto clave, sabía que estaría molesto por que Edward la trajo… pero el no podía hacer nada Rosalie estaba encaprichada con mi otro hermano.- Edward la trajo ¿no?

-Si, ella se lo pidió

-Lo se, es solo que tenia la esperanza que quizá solo quizás ella me escogiera a mi en vez de a el pero me equivoque- sus hombros cayeron- Bella es linda y eh notado que le gusto, Alice… ¿Estaría mal si salgo con Bella?

-Emmett…- le toque el hombro- Si vas a salir con ella quiero que sea por los motivos correctos, no solo como plato de segunda mesa… ella es muy dulce y se nota que no es… maliciosa no se como explicarlo.

-Tienes razón, es solo…

-Hola chicos- Bella nos interrumpió en ese momento, me impresiono mucho su vestido… era de color negro pero moderno, me pregunto si Rose tuvo algo que ver por que no creo que ella haya aceptado por su cuenta ponerse tacones.- ¡Alice!- me dio un abrazo- Te vez bien

-Tu igual Bells, ¡Wow! Donde quedo mi amiga y ¿Quién eres?

-¡Oye!- me dio un empujón- Emmett pensé que te me habías perdido

-Lo siento, es que vi a esta señorita a punto de tomar alcohol y tenia que detenerla…

-¡Oh esta bien!- comenzó a mirar a todos lados, de repente su seño se frunció, pero asi como lo hizo sonrió- Este… Veo que Rose no pierde el tiempo.

Emmett y yo seguimos su mirada, entonces ahí en la pista de baile estaban Edward y Rosalie pero eso no era todo, ellos estaban besándose. Mire rápidamente a Emmett, el tenia los ojos abiertos como platos pero había furia en ellos, ¿será posible que Emmett le haya contado a Edward sobre sus sentimientos? Si era asi el se sentiría traicionado, pues ellos dos se tenían mucha confianza.

-Bella…- dijo con voz contenida- ¿Quieres bailar?

-Claro… solo que no soy muy buena- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su cara

-Te vez hermosa sonrojada- el le toco la mejilla y eso provoco que se enrojeciera mas

Esto estaba mal, Emmett solo estaba usando a Bella por despecho.

-Emmett…- le toque el hombro- No…

-Esta todo bien Alice- me interrumpió tomando la mano de Bella- Solo quiero llevar a esta hermosa dama que por suerte es mi pareja a bailar.

-No…

Pero para eso Emmett ya se había llevado a Bella a la pista del baile, el la tomo de la cintura mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello. Ambos comenzaron a balancearse con el movimiento de la música, se notaba que Bella no era tan buena bailando como mi hermano… lo peor es que Rosalie y Edward estaban frente a ellos, mis dos hermanos ambos se miraban horriblemente. Eso no me gustaba no me gustaba nada, entonces Emmett bajo la mirada hacia Bella y sin darle tiempo de decir nada, beso a Bella.

-No…

Salí rápidamente de ahí, esto estaba mal. Emmett había hecho algo horrible, estaba usando horriblemente a Bella, sabia que Rosalie le gustaba Edward y el también le gustaba pero no de la misma forma en que le gustaba mi castaña amiga, eso nos lleva a ¿Por qué Edward besaba a Rosalie? Tenia que platicar con el, llegue a la salida del gimnasio hacia mucho frio ahí, el pequeño chal que traía no me cubría bien del todo.

Sentí como alguien me ponía un saco encima, seguramente uno de mis hermanos me había visto o quizás Jasper había venido, pero cuando voltee a dar las gracias no me gusto lo que vi, deje caer el saco y me aleje de el.

-¿Qué pasa nena?- pregunto James, uno de los jugadores de futbol… sus ojos se veían cristalinos y su aliento olía a alcohol- ¿No tenias frio?- me sonrió horriblemente

-No este… gracias- me aleje otros pasos- Mejor voy a entrar

-¡Oh vamos pequeña! A puesto que estarías mejor con lago de compañía adentro de vi muy solita- me hice mas para atrás pero sentí la pared ya no podía alejarme mas, para eso me tenia contra su cuerpo- Te ves sexy con ese vestido…

-¡Aléjate o grito!

-No me hagas reir nena, la música esta a todo lo que da- me acaricio la mejilla, yo trate de hacerme a un lado pero su cuerpo no me lo permitía- Nadie te escuchara- Sentí su asqueroso aliento en mi mejilla, me quede quieta… tenia que pensar, pero no podía el miedo no me lo permitía.- Hueles delicioso.

-Quítate…

-Lo vas a disfrutar muñeca- poso su asquerosa boca sobre la mía, yo patalee para quitármelo de encima pero era mas fuerte que yo, le pegue en sus brazos, torso, en todo lugar que mis brazos lo permitieran, trato de profundizar el beso, delineando mis labios con su lengua, le mordí el labio pero eso en lugar de alejarlo creo que lo disfruto- ¡Me fascina lo salvaje!- comenzó a tocarme por debajo del vestido pero no podía gritar sus labios habían tomado los míos de nuevo. Sentí algo duro en mi vientre y supe que de esta no me iba a salvar…

**Pv. Jasper **

Mire a mi alrededor buscándola pero entre toda la gente no la veía.

-¿A quien buscas con tanta determinación?- pregunto María algo ofendida por no prestarle atención.

-Lo siento… ¿quieres algo?

-Jasper, creo que esto no funciona

-¿Qué?

-En toda la noche no has hecho mas que mirar a todas partes y siempre que te hablo me ignoras ¿Si no querías venir conmigo no lo hubieras hecho?

-María lamento mucho mi comportamiento, es que siento que algo malo va a pasar… eso es todo.

-¿Es por ella no?

-¿Cómo?

-La chica Cullen, Alice, se que has estado mirándola toda la noche

-No María, es eso… hay algo mal lo presiento- ella bufo parecía frustrada

-No tengo tiempo para esto, ve a buscarla si eso te preocupa… háblame cuanto tu obsesión por ella se acabe- se dio la vuelta y comenzó alejarse, pero ahí se encontró con Benito un compañero mío de historia, bueno al menos no estaría sola.

Tenía razón, en todo este tiempo había estado mirándola pero es que realmente se veía bien con ese vestido, o sea no es que no fuera linda pero este día se veía maravillosa, estuve buscando por todos lados pero no la veía. A lo lejos mire a mi hermana muy acaramelada con Edward, supongo que ahora eran mas cercanos. Estuve empujando a la gente conforme avanzaba pero ni rastros de ella, algo me decía que no estaba dentro del lugar.

-Con permiso- avance empujando a los chicos, ¿Cómo es que había tanta gente?

La única opción que me quedaba era el gimnasio, camine rápidamente hacia haya mi instinto me decía que tenia que ir ahí y como buen soldado tenia que hacerlo. Corrí rápido hacia haya, conforme me acercaba comencé a escuchar voces y un sollozo si no conociera tanto esa voz negaría que Alice estaba en problemas.

-Quítate…- era su voz y sonaba desesperada.

-Lo vas a disfrutar muñeca…- ese era James, el maldito degenerado del futbol llegue hacia donde ellos estaban y vi al muy imbécil arrinconando a Alice en una de las esquinas.

La ira subió por todo mi cuerpo, corrí hacia ese idiota y lo tome de su camisa, con toda mi fuerza lo aleje de ella Alice solo se dejo caer se notaba que estaba en shock.

-¡Aléjate de ella imbécil!

-No te metas… ñoño- miro a Alice con ojos libidinosos-Ella y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo

-¡Vete de aquí! Si no quieres que te rompa la cara

-¿Tu?- comenzó a reírse, eso es lo que me prendió más y le estampe el puño en la cara, estaba tan ebrio que cayo en un ruido sordo. Ya no se movió mas supuse que por lo ebrio que estaba perdió el conocimiento.

Lo deje ahí para que se ahogara en su propia miseria, corrí de nuevo hacia Alice aun seguía tirada en el mismo lugar, comencé a moverla para que reaccionara pero no se movía tenia la mirada perdida hacia un punto.

-Alice, por favor… reacciona

-El… el

-Ya estas bien, ¿no te hizo nada?- pregunte algo ansioso pues no parpadeaba- ¿Alice?... háblame, grítame o algo… soy Jasper ¿recuerdas? Soy la persona que odias.

-¿Jasper?- su rostro se movió hasta quedar frente al mío-¡Jasper!

Se dejo ir a mis brazos, lo único que pude hacer fue abrasarla. Sus sollozos se escuchaban muy fuertes y mi camisa comenzaba a sentirse fría y húmeda, la estuve abrazado todo lo que duro su llanto, apoyándola. Poco a poco sus sollozos fueron haciéndose mas leves hasta que solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada a causa del llanto.

-¿Mejor?- pregunte separándola de mí, pero aun la tenia abrazada

-Un poco…- respondió pero aun no se separaba- ¿Y James?

-Lo deje inconsciente-note que sonrió un poco -¿No te hizo nada verdad?

-No… afortunadamente llegaste a tiempo, gracias

-Siempre- ella me miro asombrada seguramente no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte, y si me ponía a pensar yo tampoco lo sabía.- Este… deberíamos decirle a la policía.

-¡NO!- se separo de mi, por un momento extrañe su calor- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Alice… ese idiota casi abusa de ti ¿piensas dejar todo asi como asi? Al menos deberías decirle a tu familia, ni Emmett ni Edward se quedaran sentados.

-Jaspe Hale te lo digo de una vez, no quiero que abras la boca ¿me oíste?

-Estas siento ridícula Alice- le sacudí los hombros- Estas defendiendo a… Alice, por dios se razonable

-Por favor- me tomo de las manos que aun estaban sobre sus hombros- No sabes lo que harán mis hermanos si se enteran, serán capaces de matarlo y no quiero problemas… además ahora, las cosas no están bien.

-Pero…

-Por favor- repitió- Hazme este favor… te lo agradeceré eternamente.

Suspire, sabía que no valdría la pena ponerme a pelear en este momento ella acababa de tener un ataque y no quería hacerle perder los estribos en este momento.

-Esta bien

-Gracias.- por primera vez en todo este tiempo en el que nos habíamos conocido me sonrió de forma sincera.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres regresar o te llevo a tu casa?

-¿Y María?- oh tenia razón

-Digamos que ha encontrado mejor compañía

-¿Tan malo eres como pareja?- y volvía la Alice de siempre

-¡Ash! Cullen… que voy hacer contigo- le revolví el cabello y la encamine hacia el estacionamiento, tome mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que había encontrado a Alice que se sentí un poco mal y que la llevaría a casa.

-Ya le eh avisado a tus hermanos que nos iremos, asi que no te preocupes

-Esta bien.

La lleve hacia mi auto, le abrí la puerta para que subiera pues estaba haciendo mas frio. Subí yo de mi lado y arranque hacia su casa, el camino estuvo en silencio cosa que se me hizo extraño por que por lo regular Alice siempre estaba hablando o atacándome por algo si soy sincero extraño sus peleas.

-Estas muy callada

-¿Eh? Lo siento… ¿decías?

-A parte de callada, distraída…

-No empieces Hale- me dijo algo molesta, genial Alice había vuelto

-Esta bien, esta bien… no te enojes, vaya si que estas sensible

-¡Dios! Eres una molestia.

El camino de regreso fue mas corto de lo que pensé pues ya estábamos en la entrada de su casa.

-Vaya hace rato hasta me rogabas- se puso roja de coraje, demonios no se por que yo también la molestaba realmente me había gustado tenerla entre mis brazos.

-¡Vete al cuerno Jasper!

Abrió la puerta, salió hecha una furia azotándola de pasada.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que había tenido un bloqueo muy grande pero ayer cuando en cabecita llegaron ideas, no las desperdicie y me puse a escribir… espero que no les decepcione el capi…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 5: Parejas Disparejas**_

**Pv. Alice**

Había pasado un mes desde el baile, las cosas en la casa, o más bien entre mis hermanos, estaban un poco tensas. Edward y Emmett prácticamente se ignoraban, yo trataba de hacerlos hablar pero siempre terminaban pelea al menos por parte de Emmett por que Edward no le decía nada, una parte de mi me decía por que… Edward se sentía culpable, el me había confesado que ya sabía que Emmett quería con Rosalie pero cuando le reclame por el beso el me dijo:

-No pude decirle que no- me dijo agachando la mirada, mi boca quedo abierta por esa escusa tan estúpida.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?- le dije molesto- Es una respuesta totalmente irracional, ¿Cómo que no pudiste decirle que no?

-Lo se Alice, pero ella me dijo que le gustaba… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¡Decirle la verdad!- trate de no gritar pero me fue imposible- Sabías que Emmett quería a Rosalie, lo sabías, y como me vienes a decir que no pudiste decirle que no… hay otro motivo lo se, dime la verdad.

-Alice no hay otra cosa- volteo la mirada, sabía que mentía siempre hacia eso cuando no quería que descubriera la verdad.

-Mientes, te conozco perfectamente Edward Cullen… hay algo mas, vamos dime, ¿a caso no confías en mi?- puse mi mejor cara de mártir, sabía que nadie podría resistirse a mi carita.- Vamos hermano.

-Esta bien, esta bien…- soltó un suspiro- Estaba celoso.

-¿Celoso?- entonces mi cabeza hizo clic- Tiene que ver por que el llevo a Bella ¿no?- asintió- Pero tu aceptaste primero ir con Rosalie, Bella aun no se lo pedía a alguien cuando Emmett se entero de que habías aceptado, el decidió ir con Bella… ¿Por qué no esperaste?

-Por que Bella me dijo que iba a invitar a Emmett, Alice la hubieras visto… en lo poco que llevo de conocerla jamás la había visto tan ilusionada, tan… feliz, ella realmente quiere a mi hermano, quien soy yo para evitar su felicidad… la quiero demasiado para dejarla ir.

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte- le di un abrazo- Pero Emmett no quiere a Bella solo esta con ella por despecho- el abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¿No lo sabías?...- ahora negó- Ahora lo sabes… tienen que terminar con ello.

-Bella lo quiere… es lo que importa- se levanto y se fue hacia su habitación.

Los días que le siguieron no fueron diferentes, Edward seguía con Rosalie y Emmett con Bella, yo trataba de no poner cara de preocupación cada vez que los veía. Hablando de otras cosas, mas bien de mi vida amorosa, había comenzado a salir con Ash, era demasiado agradable de hecho me había gustado desde que lo conocí dos días despues del baile me había interceptado cuando yo iba a una clase, me pareció extraño pero el me había dicho que me vio en el baile pero que no se había acercado por que pensó que tenia una pareja y no quería causar problemas.

Me dio risa al ver su cara cuando le dije que no había ido con nadie, el siguió mis risas y una vez tranquilos me pidió que saliera con el, yo al principio me quise negar pero pensé que no tendría nada de malo. Esa noche salimos y pues me la pase muy bien, habíamos ido a comer y luego a bailar, nunca me había reído tanto en toda mi vida aunque cuando me dejo en mi casa no nos besamos no dudaba que la próxima vez que saliéramos hubiera besos, pues ya habíamos tenido como 4 citas supongo que es lo normal.

-Hola Alice- me saludo el susodicho- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien- mentí, por que si físicamente hablamos era cierto pero de lo demás no tanto- No me quejo

-Oye… ¿tienes libre el viernes?

-No lo se, quizás lo tenga libre yo te avisaría el jueves o miércoles.

-Me parece bien, si puedes podemos ir a Joe´s… se que tienen menús maravillosos, lo acaban de abrir pero lo poco que eh escuchado me dan buenas referencias.

-Esta bien- me despedí- Yo te aviso, nos vemos

-Te veo en un rato- y sin pensarlo, tomándome desprevenida se agacho para darme un beso en la mejilla antes de irse corriendo a su clase.

Yo aun estaba parada ahí asimilando lo sucedido, pues era la primera vez que el me besaba, en la mejilla, pero era un beso.

-¡Wow! No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con él- gire la cabeza para localiza de donde provenía la voz, me extraño mucho ver a Jasper recargado en uno de los casilleros.

-¿Desde cuando estas ahí?- pregunte algo nerviosa

-No mucho- se encogió de hombros- Pero lo suficiente para ver lo acaramelados que están- no se pero su tono de voz no me gusto mucho, ¿Quién se creía?

-Bueno eso es algo que a ti no te importa

-Quizás, pero te puedo decir que Ashton Marx no es lo que tu piensas.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no?

-Solo se que no es lo que parece, te lo digo por tu bien… solo aléjate de el.

Lo mire con los ojos abiertos, por que me decía eso, además si salía con Ash era mi decisión no la de el.

-Mira Jasper, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu última cita haya sido un asco y que seas tan aburrido que nade más quiera salir contigo… asi que no tienes ningún derecho a arruinar la vida amorosa de los demás.

-Solo te lo digo por tu bien, no tenias que ser tan cruel- no pude decir nada ante eso, el tenia razón, en ningún momento el me había ofendido o insultado solamente me estaba dando un consejo y nada mas, pero como fiel a mi costumbre tenia que actuar a la defensiva.

-Jasper…

-Nos vemos- me interrumpió antes de irse por el pasillo

Me di un tope en la cabeza, ¿Por que tenia que siempre pelear con el?

**Pv. Jasper **

Me aleje de ella antes de que no me resistiera y le dijera cosas que aun no estaba demasiado seguro si eran verdad. Pero no lo pude evitar, verla ahí demasiado cercana con aquel tipo hizo que mi sangre hirviera, más por que conocía muy bien a ese chico. Parecía muy bueno y amable por fuera, mas si se trataba de chicas, pero una vez terminado de usar a dicha persona las dejaba botadas sin ninguna explicación, ¿Cómo lo se? Muy fácil, Rose había sido victima de él, cuando aun estábamos en secundaria. Ella me conto lo que le había hecho, les juro que no lo mate por que ella me lo impidió… por eso no quería que estuviera cerca de Alice. Pero si ella quería tenerlo cerca, despues que no me diga que no se lo había dicho.

-Hola Jazz- me llamo mi hermana- ¿Y esa cara?

-Nada Rosalie, ¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada- pero por su cara vi que algo no estaba bien

-Rosalie… se que pasa algo

-Esta bien, pero solo por que tu sabes dar buenos consejos- me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia el patio para que nadie nos escuchara, se sentó en el pasto y yo lo hice con ella, por suerte no tenia una clase si no ahorita no estaría con ella.

-Decías…

-Bien, creo que Edward esta enojado conmigo- torció la boca cuando dijo eso

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que ultimadamente esta muy… seco, si eso, parece que cuando le hablo le cuesta trabajo prestarme atención. ¿Crees que eh hecho algo malo?... yo que sepa nada, el día del baile se porto tan cariñoso y atento, pero unos días despues de eso se puso mas seco.

-No te preocupes a lo mejor tiene problemas en casa.

-¿Alice no te ah dicho nada?

Fruncí el seño, ¿Cómo había entrado Alice en esta conversación?

-No lo se Rose, por si no lo recuerdas ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien- conteste como si fuera obvio.

-¡Oh vamos Jasper! Es más que obvio que te gusta.

-Te equi…

-Y no me digas que me equivoco- me interrumpió- El día del baile me encontré con María ¿y sabes que me dijo?- negué- Que la habías dejado para irte a buscar a Alice, además de que ya no regresaste… ¿Y asi me dices que no hay nada?

-Como te lo iba a decir, te equivocas… ella tuvo un problema y yo amablemente me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, si no regrese es por que no tenia por que estar ahí María había encontrado a alguien quien la acompañara asi que ¿para que vuelvo?

-Como digas hermano… pero volviendo al tema ¿Qué debo hacer?- de nuevo su cara se vio preocupada.

-Lo mejor es que hables con el, si el tiene un problema te lo contara… pero si es algo privado supongo que tendrás que apoyarlo sin enojarte, el tendrá sus motivos.

-Esta bien

-Debo irme, te veo en un rato- me levante del suelo, pero antes de irme me tomo del brazo baje la mirada para ver que quería.

-En serio, piensa bien las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

No le dije nada, es que sinceramente podía tener razón. Muy bien Alice me gustaba, eso no lo dudo, pues ella muy diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido pero no quería decir que lo admitiría frente a ella por que para empezar me odia, siempre que hablo con ella me agrede-lo note hoy-, no podemos estar juntos en ningún lugar por que parece que a ella le provocaba asco tan solo verme, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir me dolía eso.

La clase paso sin que me diera cuenta, por primera vez no participe en clase. El profesor me intercepto a mitad de salida preguntándome que me había pasado, le conteste que no me sentía bien pero que mañana asistiría como nuevo eso pareció convencerlo por que no me presiono mas. Al caminar hacia el estacionamiento me encontré con Alice y Ash muy… juntos, desvié la mirada para no verlos pase de largo para no torturarme mas.

-¡Jasper!- pensé que era una mala jugada de mi subconsciente pero cuando me volvió a llamar, me detuve y voltee

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije del modo mas frio que pude- No tengo tiempo para hacerte caso, mi poca vida romántica no me lo permite y además puedo aburrirte- la ataque con sus propias palabras

-Jasper sobre eso, yo lo siento… no debí atacarte de esa manera tu solo querías ser amable…

-No, no debiste…- la interrumpí, no quería sus disculpas- ¿Y sabes que?, eso me pasa por querer ayudarte a salvar tu pobre dignidad asi que despues no quiero verte llorando por toda la escuela cuando aquel idiota te haya usado hasta que no le sirvas y te deje botada por que en ese momento soltare una carcajada para decir _te lo dije _–le di la espalda para irme hacia mi coche, cuando llegue hubo algo que no me gusto, recargada en la cajuela estaba Rosalie, cuando me acerque a ella vi que sus pobres ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.-¿Rose?

-Jasper…-susurro, su voz sonaba rota

-¿Qué paso?- la tome en brazos para abrazarla, nunca me había gustado verla llorar… me hacia sentir impotente.

-Edward… el…termino… conmigo- me dijo entre sollozos

-¿Qué?- la separe para que me viera a los ojos, siempre supe que el no quería nada con mi hermana pero jamás pensé que haya sido tan poco hombre como para solo ilusionarla y despues terminar con ella a al mes de estar juntos.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que había sido un error, se disculpo conmigo… le pedí una explicación y solo me dijo que era complicado- dijo entre llanto-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? No es justo, la verdad no lo es.

-¡Ese idiota me va a escuchar!- me separe de ella- ¿Dónde esta?

-No Jasper, la verdad no vale la pena… se que el tuvo sus motivos, lo conozco muy bien… siempre supe que estaba conmigo solo por que yo se lo pedí y el es demasiado caballeroso para negarse…

-¿Aun asi lo defiendes?- esto no tenia lógica, debería dejarme ir a partirle la cara a ese.

-No, solo veo las cosas mas claras…- tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón- Vámonos a casa.

-Pero Rose…

-Por favor- me insistió

-Bien- le abrí la puerta del copiloto para dejarla entrar, al dar la vuelta para subirme yo, visualice a Alice quien venia con Ash al parecer ella sintió mi mirada por ella también me veía no pude evitar lanzarle dagas con los ojos… ella y su hermano nos habían hecho daño y no dejaría que eso pasara, más tarde me encargaría de Edward. Me subí al coche y salimos rumbo a casa.

Rosalie se fue a su cuarto en cuanto llegamos, no salió en toda la tarde más que para cenar. Papá la vio muy preocupado pues por lo general siempre nos contaba como había estado su día pero esta vez estuvo callada y casi no había comido. Yo por dentro estaba que se me subía la ira, no me gustaba ver a Rosalie asi.

Edward Cullen tendría que pagar.

Aun molesto me acosté, en pocos minutos me quede dormido…

_-Se ve rico ¿Qué es?_

_-Te va a gustar- de su bolsa saco un pastel, que aunque estaba algo magullado por la carrera no lo hacia menos especial, la niña al ver que era un delicioso pastel se puso contenta._

_-¡Oh Jasper!- lo abrazo- ¡Te acordaste! _

_-Como se me iba a olvidar, eres mi mejor amiga… ya tienes 8, ya eres de mi edad_

_- Toma_

_-¿Qué es?- pregunto al ver una bolita mal envuelta de trapo_

_-Tu regalo de cumpleaños tontita_

_La niña abrió felizmente el regalo al abrir la envoltura encontró una hermosa cadenita con una paloma como dije._

_-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado Jasper, de verdad…_

_-Me da gusto, deja te la pongo- le quito la cadenita de sus mano y se la puso en su cuello- Esta medallita significa que eres mi mejor amiga y que siempre vamos a estar juntos… es una promesa, siempre seremos los mejores amigos_

_-Siempre_

Me desperté cuando en el momento muchas personas corrían tras nosotros y nos separaban, me quite el sudor de la cara. Ya hacia mas de dos semanas con el mismo sueño y por mas que me esforzaba no daba con esa niña.

¿Quién era y por que la soñaba todas las noches?

**Pv. Edward**

Culpable asi me sentía, había hecho sufrir a Rosalie cuando termine con ella. Pero ya no podía seguir con ella si no la quería, mas daño le haría si seguía con ella pero no solo eso me hacia sentir culpable, si no por lo que había hecho esta tarde.

_Cuando termine de hablar con Rosalie ella me había dejado solo en las canchas donde la había citado para explicarle todo, me quede en una de los asientos mas alejados de las gradas para pensar, aun no podía creer que había terminado con ella… a pesar de que no estaba enamorado de ella, la quería como una hermana por que en este tiempo que estuvimos juntos me había dado cuenta de ello… la trataba mas como mi hermana que como mi novia._

_Estaba tan ensimismado que no me di cuenta de la persona que estaba a lado mío, cuando alce la vista frente a mi estaba Bella._

_-Hola- _salude aun triste_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Rose me conto todo- _se sentó a mi lado-_ Y me imagine que aun estarías aquí _

_-¿Cómo esta?_

_-Triste, pero ella es fuerte… ¿Tu como estas?_

_-Mal, me siento mal por haber terminado con ella_

_-¿Pero por que lo hiciste?- _la mire a los ojos maravillándome con sus ojos achocolatados, ella aun tenia la mirada en mi, no pude evitar ver sus labios… tenia tantas ganas de probarlos, pero no, ella era novia de Emmett y tenia que controlarme.

_-Por que no podía seguir engañándome, no quiero a Rose de esa forma es mas bien el amor que se le tiene a una hermana._

_-Si te sientes de esa manera ¿Por qué aceptaste ser su novia?-_sonaba algo molesta, era lógico Rose era su mejor amiga y tenia que defenderla.

_-Por estúpido, por que pensé que si aceptaba a Rose podría olvidar a esa chica que amo…_

_-Pero por que mejor no hablaste con esa chica- _la mire y ella tenia el seño levemente fruncido, y tenia una cara como si no le gustara esa idea… ¿podría ser?

_-Tiene novio-_me acerque un poco más-_Y ella ni siquiera nota que existo mas que como su amigo._

_-Es una tonta, ¿Quién no te notaria?_

_-Pero creo que no le soy indiferente- _ahora estaba tan cerca que tenia mi cuerpo junto al suyo, pose mi mirada sobre la suya.

_-¿A…a si?-_estaba nerviosa, lo sentía, yo la ponía de esa manera

_-Bella… ¿a caso no lo notas?- _leacaricie la mejilla

_-Edward… no…-_ tartamudeaba también notaba que se iba inclinando hacia mi.

_-Te amo Bella- _acorte la distancia que teníamos y la bese, ella al principio se puso tensa pero cuando creí que se separaría enredo su mano en mi cabello correspondiendo el beso, al principio este era lento pero yo quería más si esta iba a ser la única oportunidad para besarla la aprovecharía al máximo, asi que comencé a delinear su labio con mi lengua permitiéndome mas acceso ella me lo concedió en seguida, nuestras bocas danzaban en una sincronía ejemplar, nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección como si fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas, la necesidad de tomar aire hizo que nos separáramos pero aun asi deje mi frente con la de ella. Abrí mis ojos para mirarla pero ella los tenia cerrados- _Se que no lo debo decir pero, no me arrepiento de esto._

_-Lo se…-_cuando ella abrió los suyos pude ver muchas emociones en ellos pero no descifraba cuales-_Pero esto esta mal…_

_-¿Mal?_

_-Si, tú acabas de terminar con tu novia y yo estoy con Emmett._

_-Pero no lo amas, me acabo de dar cuenta… tu beso me lo confirmo._

_-Yo lo quiero mucho y se que el me quiere- _se separo poco a poco de mi-_El ah sido maravilloso conmigo, no puedo hacerle esto._

_-¡Pero el no te ama!-_me separe bruscamente de ella, se que no le debería gritar pero su comentario no tenia lógica- _¿Qué no lo entiendes? El solo te uso…_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Lo que oyes, el solo salía contigo por despecho… por eso es que acepto ir al baile contigo, fue por que yo había aceptado ir con Rosalie primero, fue por eso que te beso y también por que te pidió que fueras su novia. Solo fue despecho._

_-No… -_ella se levanto- _¿Cómo puedes decir eso Edward? Es tu hermano y asi piensas de el… también por eso me besaste ¿no? estabas celoso de Emmett… entonces no son tan diferentes como tu lo haces ver, ambos juegan con las mujeres._

_-Espera Bella- _le tome del brazo, pero ella me alejo de un empujón

_-Aléjate de mi Edward, búscate a otra con quien jugar._

Trate de seguirla pero desapareció como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Al no encontrarla me fui a mi coche, Alice ya me esperaba ahí.

-_Hola _

-_Hola Edward, ¿nos vamos?_

_-Si claro_

Cuando llegamos a casa me fui a mi cuarto y no salí de ahí en toda la tarde, no me sentía con ganas de hacer nada, ya pasadas las 8:00 escuche unos golpes en la puerta, me levante de mala gana, seguramente seria Alice a lo mejor para preguntarme lo que había pasado, pero cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendió ver a Emmett.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Claro- me hice a un lado para que pasara, cuando lo hizo cerré la puerta.- ¿De que quieres hablar?

-Me entere que terminaste con Rosalie

-Lo hice, supongo que estas contento- me deje caer en la cama- Eso te deja el camino libre.

-No es tan fácil, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-Lo que yo sentía por ella no era amor, solo la quiero como hermana

-Ya veo

-¿Solo por eso venias?

-No

-¿Qué mas?- pregunte esperando que esta charla se acabara.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?- al mencionar su nombre hizo que le prestara atención

-Nada…- mentí

-Se que mientes, por que la encontré muy alterada y llorando cuando le pregunte que tenia solo me dijo que ya no podía mas con esto y que teníamos que terminar.

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Si, al principio me sorprendió… pero creo que es lo mejor.- se sentó a mi lado- Asi se te hará mas fácil conquistarla ¿no?- lo mire sin entender- No me mires asi, sabes perfectamente de que hablo… tarde me di cuenta, pero ahora que ambos están libres que los detiene, nada.

-Eso creo, aun que ella no quiere verme.

-¿Por qué?

-Dije cosas que no le debí haber dicho y ella se molesto.

-Eso es malo

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, mejor dejémoslo asi.- me acosté y le di la espalda- Buenas noches.

Sentí como se levantaba y salía de mi cuarto, tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Sabía que ahora Bella no quería verme, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Le daría tiempo para que se tranquilizara, estaba dispuesto a ganarme completamente el corazón de Bella.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno chicas aquí tienen nuevo capi, ya vieron como nos les duro el gusto estar de novios jeje… pero eso era lo que queríamos, en el siguiente capi veremos que pasa con Jasper y Alice, aunque este ande sentidito con ella. **

**El próximo capi habrá un avance y Jasper hará un descubrimiento de tamaño mundial.**

**Nos leemos**

**Kisses**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Lo siento! Se que no tengo perdón de dios por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que tuve dos semanas muy difíciles en la uni y mi cerero estaba lo suficientemente atrofiado como para no pensar nada, sumándole el bloqueo que tuve en esta historia, pero les doy mi palabra que ya no tardare tanto en actualizar… solo me quedan 2 semanas de clases, ténganme paciencia. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 6: Enorme Descubrimiento **_

**Pv. Alice**

Despues de aquello no volví a hablar con Jasper, se que era lo que yo quería que me dejara en paz. Pero ahora que no eh podido hablar con el me sentía mal, además estaba el asunto de mis amigas y hermanos, por lo que note Edward y Emmett habían hecho las pases. Me di cuenta por que en el desayuno se hablaban como siempre, eso me ponía contenta. Pero en la escuela era otro cantar, Bella y Rosalie se habían distanciado un poco no solo de mis hermanos si no también de mi, se que ellas ya eran amigas pero con el tiempo les fui tomando afecto y por eso me entristecía mucho.

Íbamos de camino hacia la escuela, Edward me llevaba en su auto ya que mis intentos de que me compraran uno fueron en vano y Emmett había ido en su Jeep.

Al llegar visualice a las chicas y a Jasper platicando en el estacionamiento, pero en cuanto nuestros coches entraron al lugar se quedaron serios pero aun asi siguieron con su platica. Fui la primera en bajarme, quería saber que había pasado… me acerque a ellos, Jasper en cuanto me vio se disculpo con las chicas y se fue, no se, pero que me ignorara me había afectado mas de lo que quería aceptar.

-Hola- las salude con mejor ánimo- ¿Cómo están?

-Hola Alice- me saludo Bella con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-Bien, gracias Bells- también le sonreí al menos ella no odiaba.- ¿Rose?- sabia que era ella con la que tenia que ser mas cuidadosa, despues de todo mi hermano le rompió el corazón

Ella me miro por unos momentos, pero despues de un movimiento en la cabeza me sonrió.

-Hola Allie, esta todo bien gracias- me dijo, entendí el doble sentido de su respuesta

-Me alegra.

Entontes detrás de mí aparecieron mis hermanos, al ver a las chicas se quedaron parados. Bella y Rosalie, evadieron la mirada, yo tenia entendido que Bella termino con Emmett pero no pensé que le fuera afectar tanto verlo. Edward tenia la mirada fija en mi amiga no en Rose como se supone que tenia que ser. Rosalie también capto la idea y frunció el seño para despues abrir los ojos como platos, miro a Bella que esta la miraba a ella, entonces le tomo la mano.

-Con permiso- dijo antes de llevarse a Bella a rastras.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte al aire

-Creo que Rose se dio cuenta de lo obvio- contesto Emmett- Espero que por nuestra culpa no arruinemos su amistad.

-¿Nuestra?- pregunte confundida- Dirán SU culpa, yo no tuve nada que ver con sus tontos impulsos masculinos, asi que no me metan en esto… pero al ser mis hermanos ya me metieron- añadí al comprender el motivo del cual Jasper me odiaba.- Me voy a clases

Los deje ahí solos y fui hacia historia que era la que mas odiaba por que a parte de que era muy aburrida me sentaba a lado de Jasper, entre al salón por suerte solo había unos cuantos alumnos entre ellos Jasper que ni siquiera me volteo a ver.

Suspire antes de sentarme en mi lugar.

-Hola Jasper- salude- ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin?

-Bien, gracias- dijo sin mírame

-Oye…

-¡Bien alumnos tomen asientos!- por primera vez el profesor fue impertinente al llegar, desvié la vista de Jasper para ponerle atención al dichoso profesor- Ahora como sabrán quedan pocas semanas para que acabe el semestre, asi que es hora de que les deje el trabajo final- genial, con lo buena que era en esta materia, si no sacaba como mínimo un 8 tendría que repetirla y eso, claro, no estaba en mi planes mucho menos en los de mis padres- Y como sabrán ustedes no son mi único grupo, por eso para ayudarlos y ayudarme eh decidido hacer el trabajo en parejas- los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos comenzaron a ponerse en parejas y para colmo no era muy amiga de muchos como para hacerlo- ¡Guarden silencio! No comiencen hacer su desorden, por que yo les asignare a sus parejas.

Todos comenzaron a protestar pero el profesor los mando callar, mientras iba a su escritorio y sacaba sus listas.

-Bien, haremos todo mas dinámico déjenme ver…-comenzó a contar – Somos, 24 asi que serán 12 parejas… los primeros 12 de la lista tomaran un papel, en ese papel estará su pareja.

¡Dios! Yo era de las primeras 12… el profesor comenzó a hacer sus papelitos, cuando termino nos hizo pasar a los primeros, note que entre el grupo no estaba Jasper, lo que me daba una oportunidad para que fuera mi compañero no solo por que necesitaba su cerebro para pasar si no también para poder hablar con el. Pero creo que como están las cosas primero querrá ahogarse antes de ser mi pareja.

-Cullen, Alice- me llamo el profesor, yo me acerque y tome uno de los papeles que tenia regados en su escritorio lo abrí lentamente como si ahí tuviera la fecha de mi muerte.

_Jasper Hale_

Quizás no era el mejor para alégrame pero lo estaba. El profesor lo llamo para decirle que seria mi pareja cosa que no le pareció pero aun asi no se negó, escuche muchos "que suerte tiene" o "ya la hizo" pero los ignore.

-Creo que haremos el trabajo juntos- le dije cuando llegue a mi lugar

-Eso creo, ¿Dónde lo haremos en mi casa o la tuya?- me dijo sin emoción.

-Cuando sepamos que es te diré, ¿tienes internet?

-Si, aunque no me gusta usar mucho ese medio no es tan confiable como los libros.

-Esta bien- no quería contradecirlo.

Las parejas terminaron de formarse, el profesor se paro para dar indicaciones.

-Bien, ya están las parejas formadas… ahora les diré de que consiste su trabajo, es muy sencillo en realidad, quiero un análisis de la guerra que mas les haya interesado- ninguna, pensé- Quiero fecha de inicio, motivos el que inicio, países implicados… si los hubo claro, fecha de termino, todo lo que consideren relevante. Calificare ortografía, gramática, lógica en su redacción y presentación.

Yo me quede bloqueada por tanta información que pedía, ¿Cómo se supone que uno sabe todo eso? Mire a Jasper que apuntaba todo lo que decía el profesor, tenia demasiada suerte.

-LA fecha limite de entrega será el ultimo día del semestre, ese mismo día les daré su calificación, creo que eso es todo, les daré lo que resta de la hora para que se pongan de acuerdo.

El profesor tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, los demás comenzaron a ponerse en parejas para discutir sobre su tema, yo no sabía no que hacer pues no quería molestar a Jasper pero teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo.

-¿En mi casa esta bien?- pregunte con algo de miedo

-Claro, solo iré por unos libros para decidir de que guerra hablaremos- tomo sus cosas y sin darme una segunda mirada salió del salón.

**Pv. Jasper**

Se que había sido muy rudo con Alice, pero no podía dejar que mi guardia bajara. Mas ahora sabiendo que estaba enamorado de ella, si, lo eh admitido… me costo mucha meditación y varios comentarios de Rosalie para darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella y que las peleas era solo una defensa mía para no verme vulnerable

En cuanto la clase termino fui hacia la biblioteca para tomar todos los libros de historia que pudieran servirnos. Ahora maldecía internamente al profesor, bueno mas bien mi suerte… ¿Cómo me pudo tocar con Alice? pero ni modo.

Tome todos los tomos que me parecían más precisos para la tarea. Despues de sacarlos fui hacia mi próxima clase, que para mi mala suerte también tenia con ella.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- su dulce vocecilla vino desde atrás de mi

-Ya casi llegamos, no es necesario

-Pero tu rodilla…- de nuevo intento

-Alice, por favor- le interrumpí- No es necesario que me trates con falsa amabilidad, tu sabes muy bien que no me soportas asi que déjate de todo ese teatro.

-Solo quiero ayudarte

-Pues no lo necesito- le respondí de manera fría, no se que ganaba ella siendo amable pero no iba a caer en su juego. – seguí con mi camino cuando sentí un tirón en mi rodilla… tenia razón, pero mi orgullo era mas grande y no iba a permitir que me viera débil de nuevo.

-Lo siento- escuche como susurraba pero lo ignore.

Entre al salón con todos los libros y los deje en el suelo, me senté en mi butaca y sobe mi rodilla, me estaba doliendo demasiado. Detrás de mi llego Alice con la mirada gacha, se veía algo triste y no entendía por que, no había hecho nada malo ¿o si? Solamente le dije lo que pensaba no es como la hubiera ofendido de alguna manera.

.

.

Las clases terminaron y yo no quería ir a la casa de los Cullen, no es por que me cayeran mal –bueno solamente cierto chico de cabello cobrizo-, sus padres eran buenas personas y Emmett, bueno con el no tenia problemas solo que si me moleste con el por algo que le hizo a Bella, por que aunque me haya dicho que ella había cortado con el yo no me creía ese cuento la verdad, para mi había algo mas pero no quería preguntarle… asi como Rose, Bella era como una hermana para mi.

Me quede esperando en el estacionamiento, antes de salir le dije a Alice que la estaría esperando para que fuéramos a su casa, no es como si viviéramos lejos, pero si por mi fuera no iría. Soy un hombre de palabra.

Ella venia caminando muy alegremente junto a Ash, al verla tan contenta hacia que mi sangre hirviera pero ignore ese hecho y me concentre en el árbol que estaba en la orilla de la carretera.

-¿Nos vamos?- regrese mi atención a ella

-Claro- le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

-¿Y Rosalie?- me pregunto confundida

-Tiene cosas que hacer- le respondí sin mirarla- Asi que sube asi empezaremos mas rápido.

-Bien

Cerré la puerta cuando ella subió, camine hacia mi lado del coche y arranque hacia su casa. En el camino no dijimos nada, al principio Alice trato de hacerme conversación pero simplemente le respondía con monosílabas o con uno que otro gesto, eso la hizo desistir y dejo de hablarme.

Llegamos en unos 15 minutos, ella tomo sus cosas y bajo del auto. Yo me tome mi tiempo pues la rodilla me dolía, ese seria un buen pretexto para irme a mi casa pero asi de rápido la rechace la idea, eso era de cobardes. A duras penas tome mis cosas y la seguí, pues ella me estaba esperando la seguí mientras abría la pequeña cerca de madera que rodeaba su jardín, tomo las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta. No había visto la casa de los Cullen solamente desde afuera, era muy acogedora se notaba que la persona que había decorado la casa tenia muy buen gusto, muebles modernos pero con colores que le hacían ver rústicos.

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunte cuando note que estábamos solo los dos.

-Papá esta en el hospital y mamá tuvo que ir al trabajo, tardaran un poco.

-Ah- fue mi brillante respuesta

-¿Se te ofrece algo te tomar?- me pregunto Alice

-Un vaso con agua estaría bien

-¿Solo eso?- la mire frunciendo el seño- Digo… ¿no tienes hambre?

-Un poco, pero no te preocupes… no planeo quedarme mucho- dije poniendo mis cosas en la mesa- Solamente buscaremos de que tema será nuestro proyecto y cada quien hará su parte, no te preocupes vendré los días que sean necesarios para ver si tienes algún problema.

-¿Cada quien su parte?- me pregunto, sonó algo molesta- Se supone que es trabajo de equipo.

-Lo es, por eso dije que vendré el tiempo necesario para que vayamos checando…

-No- me interrumpió- Se supone que trabajar en equipo es que los dos estemos haciendo lo mismo para que si nos llegasen a preguntar sepamos de lo que estamos hablando, no solo es "toma te doy tu parte, apréndetela"… debemos de trabajar juntos.

-¿Trabajar juntos?- fue mi momento de sonar incrédulo- Alice, si no te das cuenta tu y yo no entramos en la frade de "trabajar juntos"

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Fácil, no nos soportamos… además a tu novio le molestaría que el fenómeno de la escuela le hable a su chica.

-¿Novio? ¿Qué novio?- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- Te refieres a Ash, pero el no es mi novio.

-Eso no es lo que el dice

Pues era verdad, hace algunos días había escuchado que ese idiota se le declaro y ella había dicho que si, ahora que no me salga con eso.

-Pero que…- se tomo la cabeza entre las manos y negó- Mejor pongámonos a trabajar, no quiero cometer asesinato en este momento.

-Como digas- arrastre la silla para sentarme, comencé hojear los libros de historia nacional e internacional, Alice regreso con una bandeja con una jarra de agua y unos bocadillos en ella, en cuanto los vi mi estomago protesto pero lo ignore. Ella se sentó frente de mi y tomo uno de los libros, mire su cara que se veía algo confundida- ¿Pasa algo?

-Sinceramente, si- cerró el libro- Soy mala en esto

-¿De que hablas?

-No me gusta la historia, me bloqueo cada vez que escucho esa palabra…

-Bueno, no pienses que yo hare todo esto solo

-No es eso, de verdad necesito tu ayuda…- se me quedo viendo y no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos verdes, nunca la había visto directamente a la cara desde mi Angulo podía apreciar sus largas pestañas, su pequeña y respingada nariz y no solo eso si no sus bellos labios, pero parpadee desviando mi mirada- Se que es muy egoísta que te pida esto, pero de verdad no te molestaría que tu hicieras la mayoría del trabajo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte molesto

-Por favor, necesito sacar un 8 como mínimo para poder pasar, por favor- me quede frio- Mira, puedo hacer lo que me digas, podrás venir a mi casa a hacerlo, te proporcionare todas las comodidades… lo que sea, solo ayúdame… se que tu eres el mas listo de la clase y…

En cuanto dijo eso, explote.

-¡Estas loca!- me levante- ¿Cómo me pides eso? Quieres que yo me mate haciendo este maldito proyecto mientras que tu te la pasas bien campante con tu novio, no me hagas reir Alice.

-¡Que no es mi novio!- me grito de vuelta

-Ese no es el punto, no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta… no lo puedo creer- comencé a recoger mis cosas

-¿Qué… que haces?

-Me largo- dije metiendo el ultimo libro- No te preocupes hare el maldito trabajo, me hubieras dicho antes para evitarme la vergüenza de venir y tener que soportar tu patética escusa- tome mi mochila y me la pase por mi espalda- Ahora lárgate con tu chico.

Iba de camino hacia la salida cuando sentí una mano que me jalaba, me voltee molesto y vi que era Alice quien me sujetaba.

-¿Qué quieres? Ahora me vas a pedir que también te prepare la cena ¿o que?

-¿Por qué me tratas asi Jasper?- su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

-¿Asi como?

-No me respondas mi pregunta con otra pregunta, se que no hemos sido los mejores amigos pero nunca me habías hablado asi, ¿Qué hice?

_Nada soy yo, es que te amo…_

-Soy asi

-No es verdad, Rosalie dice otras cosas

-Es mi hermana, es lógico que sea bueno con ella al igual que mi familia por que le debo demasiado, me han cuidado desde que era niño… pero ese no es el punto, solo que me he dado cuenta de que solo me cree una imagen errónea de ti y me lo has demostrado.

-Dije que te ayudaría- trato de nuevo- Solo necesito tu ayuda, no puedo reprobar

-¡Oh si la gran hija del Dr. Cullen no puede reprobar!- dije con sarcasmo- Como te lo dije, no te preocupes… yo me matare haciéndolo para que no pierdas la imagen de niña perfecta.

De repente sentí como su mano se impactaba con mi cara.

-¡Como te atreves a decir eso!- yo me quede en shock no pensé que me golpearía- Tu no sabes nada de mi ¿oíste? Tú no sabes lo que en realidad fue mi vida… no, yo no soy perfecta, asi que mejor me enteraría de las cosas antes de abrir la boca y comportarte como un cretino.

Entonces salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, yo me quede ahí parado. Tenia razón, me había comportado como un idiota y que ella en ningún momento me ofendió o me agredió al contrario se porto amable. Y yo de nuevo para protegerme fui grosero con ella.

-¡Soy un idiota!- me di un tope en la cabeza, deje caer mis cosas y corrí hacia donde Alice se había ido. Fui a dar a unas escaleras que subí rápidamente pero solamente había dos habitaciones, me sentí mal por entrar pero tenia que encontrar a Alice. la primera era demasiado masculina y llena de posters de bandas y mas cosas, se notaba que este era el cuarto de Emmett, el siguiente era algo mas serio la cama era matrimonial con un edredón de color dorado en el buro vi una fotografía de tres niños y os señores Cullen… este era su recamara de sus padres.

-Diablos, ¿Dónde te metiste Alice?

Intente mirando las demás puertas pero no había mucho, asi que seguí con las demás plantas, en esa solo había dos habitaciones una tenia que ser de Alice. Tome dos respiros antes de abrir la primera puerta, en cuanto entre el aroma el perfume de Alice medio de lleno en la cara, no había dudas, comencé a mirar alrededor… penseque su habitación seria muy estilo de chicas ricas, todo de color de rosa y mas rosa, pero al contrario era de un lindo color azul celeste, la cama era matrimonial con sabanas que hacían juego con las paredes, con ambos buros en casa lado de la cama, una lámpara, su escritorio, seguí caminando cuando de repente tropecé con una tabla y me hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Maldición!- me sobe la rodilla, me fije con lo que me había tropezado. Era una tabla suelta que estaba en el piso, me arrastre hacia ella y note que había un pequeño hueco en el me fije que había dentro, me sorprendí al ver una caja ahí.

_Tómala, _escuche una voz en mi mente… pero era una voz algo infantil como la de un niño.

-¿Debería?- pero para cuando termine de ver eso ya la había tomado.

Alice va a matarme

_No lo hará_

Abrí la caja lentamente, dentro de ella había un montón de papeles doblados pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención si no lo que había arriba de ello. Tome en mis manos la pequeña cadena que de ella colgaba un dije en forma de paloma.

Yo había visto esto antes…

Lo había visto por que yo lo había regalado…

-¿Qué demonios haces tu con eso?

Voltee la mirada y ahí frente de mi había una Alice muy enojada.

**¡Dios Jasper ya lo descubrió! ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se lo dirá a Alice?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente pensé que no lo tendría nunca, batalle demasiado para que se diera esta capi, eso culpando a lo estresada que eh estado, pero afortunadamente ya me queda una semanita de clases y ahora si podre actualizar mas seguido.**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios, no me abandonen…**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	8. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 7: La Chica de mis sueños**_

**Pv. Jasper**

-¿Qué demonios haces tu con eso?

Voltee la mirada y ahí frente de mi había una Alice muy enojada. Yo no me moví, en el momento de que tome la cadenita entre mis manos, mi cuerpo de petrifico en su lugar. Mi mirada no dejaba de ver el rostro molesto de Alice, fue entonces donde mi subconsciente iba reconociendo poco a poco esa imagen que hace 10 años había borrado totalmente de mi mente.

Una pequeña niña vendiendo dulces en las peligrosas calles de San Diego, yo tan solo un niño la miro y desde ese momento pensé que seria parte de mi vida, se veía tan frágil bajo la lluvia que no dude ningún segundo en ayudarla. Desde entonces nos habíamos hecho inseparables hasta ese maldito día que nos separaron los de servicios infantiles, yo pensé que jamás la volvería a ver… pero ahora la tenia aquí, estaba seguro de que era la pequeña Alice…

¿Ella me reconocería? ¿Qué pensara al verme?

-¡Dame eso!- me quito su caja de mis manos, ahora que la tenia mas cerca mis dudas se disiparon, no pude evitar sonreír- ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota?

Mi sonrisa desapareció, ahora recordaba… ella estaba enojada conmigo.

-Yo… lo siento

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

-Yo vine a buscarte- conteste sin más

-¿Para que? ¿Para seguir ofendiéndome?- respondió, podía ver en sus ojos que había estado llorando, me sentía un tonto yo le había prometido que nunca le haría daño aunque no sabia que era ella… ¡maldición mis sueños me lo habían estado diciendo! – Pues no Jasper, vete si querías irte

-No, Alice… lo siento mucho, yo estaba muy enfadado- conteste acercándome a ella- Es que, me tomo por sorpresa tu petición eso es todo… sobreactué.

-¿Qué?- frunció el seño

-Quiero ayudarte, solo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo ¿ok?

-¿Qué…que?- se veía mas confundida todavía

-¿No querías aprobar?- le conteste con una sonrisa

-Si, pero… es que esto es extraño, primero te enojas conmigo y me ofendes y ahora estas dándome tu ayuda como si nada hubiese pasado ¿eres bipolar o que?- su comentario me hizo reir, era tan adorable- Ahora te ríes de mi.

-No es eso, ya te dije me tomaste por sorpresa eso es todo

-¿Por eso me molestabas con todo eso de Ash?- mi sonrisa desapareció en ese momento, pero recordé que ella me había dicho que ellos dos no eran nada, yo le creía.

-Dijiste que no eran nada y te creo, asi que no tengo por que molestarme- le sonreí de vuelta, por sus labios se asomaron una sonrisa también- Asi que es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, tenemos poco menos de un mes para terminarlo y si quieres aprobar necesitamos esforzarnos demasiado, bueno en especial tu que odias la materia- le desarregle el cabello y regrese a la entrada por mis cosas.

No se por que pero ahora me sentía mucho mas enamorado y feliz, bueno ya había aceptado que amaba a Alice ahora sabiendo que era esa niña especial que yo había querido mucho, me hacia amarla mas. Es por eso que me decidi, nadie me la iba a quitar lucharía hasta el cansancio para que Alice Cullen me amara y sin importar cuantos Ashes se interpusieran, no me iba a dejar vencer.

Regrese al comedor con mis cosas y las saque de nuevo, me senté en la silla y comencé a hojear mi libro mientras esperaba a Alice.

Ella bajo unos minutos despues con su cara mejor recuperada. Se sentó frente a mi

-¿Empezamos?- le pase uno de los libros

-Claro

De nuevo mire mi libro, estuve checando algunas partes que me parecieron muy importantes, de reojo mire a Alice que tenia su seño fruncido como la primera vez.

-De nuevo no entiendes nada- pregunte

-No, me desespero- puso su cabeza sobre sus manos- Soy un desastre

-No lo eres, lo que pasa es que todos tenemos una materia que no nos gusta eso es todo, tu misma frustración te hace bloquearte… solo relájate ¿si?- sin pensarlo le tome la mano, en cuanto nuestras manos se tocaron sentí una calidez que me lleno todo el cuerpo ella miro nuestras manos y arrugo su frente, quite mi mano- Si te hace sentir mejor en la secundaria odiaba Educación Física, casi la repruebo.

-¿Educación Física?- soltó una carcajada- Jasper apruebas esa materia solo con asistir.

-Ese era el problema, yo no asistía… era nuevo y pues ya sabes, los nervios de un lugar nuevo.

-Si, se lo que se siente- claro que lo sabe, ambos nos separaron y nos llevaron a diferentes lugares, como no lo iba a saber- Yo también tuve problemas con adaptarte a un nuevo lugar y todo eso…

-¿Te mudabas mucho?- pregunte queriendo sacarle algo mas de información

-No exactamente- se quedo pensando- Es una larga historia

-Si no te sientes cómoda no tienes por que decirme nada- use algo de psicología inversa deseando como siempre que no me hiciera caso.

-Bueno… es un secreto, me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie… mis padres aun no dicen nada para que no haya habladurías, no es como si me importara ni a ellos- comenzó, se veía algo nerviosa- Pero aun asi.

-Lo prometo

-Ok, mira Esme y Carlisle… no son mis padres verdaderos-bajo la mirada- Soy adoptada

Abrí los ojos fingiendo sorpresa, pero la verdad no lo estaba.

-¿En serio?- ella asintió- Emmett y Edward…

-Ellos si son sus hijos, la única adoptada soy yo.

-No entiendo…

-Aun no se la historia completa, pero solo se el deseo de Esme por tener una niña pero no lo había logrado y luego del nacimiento de Edward ella tuvo un problema en el útero y tuvieron que extraérselo, es por eso cuando los chicos se hicieron mayores decidió adoptar a una niña.

-Eso suena bien, digo muchas mujeres se deprimen cuando les quitan esa posibilidad, Esme fue muy fuerte.

-Lo se- sonrió- La situación fue, que pensaban adoptar un bebé… pero según mamá desde que me vio supo que yo era la indicada, aun no entiendo eso pero supongo que es bueno- bajo la mirada, como si temiera algo. Yo solo la mire esperando a que alzara la vista pero pasaron los segundos pero no la levantaba.

-¿Estas bien?

-Es solo que ni le eh contado esto a nadie y es extraño que especialmente seas tu al que se lo cuente.

-Quizás por algo son las cosas.

-Eso creo, pero es vergonzoso que alguien mas lo sepa

No quería que se sintiera asi, de todas maneras yo me había sentido de esa manera cuando recién llegue a vivir con los Hale, me avergonzaba haber llegado a una familia en la cual yo no tenia ninguna relación y que de la nada ya estaba ahí, a parte Rosalie no ayudaba mucho en aquel entonces.

-Si te hace sentir mejor- le tome la mano de nuevo- Yo también soy adoptado.

Alzo la mirada sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, no soy un Hale- quería decirle quien era, pero a lo mejor ella no me recordaba- También fui adoptado cuando era un niño, yo estaba en un colegio militar cuando mi padre se fijo en mi y pues me adopto… asi que se muy bien todo lo que sientes.

-¡Wow!- dijo simplemente

-Si… ¡Wow!- repetí- Asi que no te sientas mal en ningún momento, y si la gente se llega a enterar sobre eso, te tiene que importar un pepino lo que digan incluso si soy yo-le sonreí- Siempre muestra esa fuerza tuya que te caracteriza y jamás, jamás dejes que nadie te haga daño.

-Ok, ¿Qué hiciste con Jasper y quien eres?- su pregunta me hizo reir, no me había reído tanto en toda mi vida, quizás era por que me hacia falta ella…

-Soy yo Alice- rodee los ojos- Bueno chica, sigamos en lo que estábamos… ¿Qué no entiendes?

-Las fechas me marean, los nombres me confunden y para colmo siempre desde que era pequeña este libro- me mostro el libro de historia de México que le di- Siempre termina en lo mismo, en la explotación petrolera, eso fue hace años ¿no crees que la historia ya ha avanzado mucho desde entonces?

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco lo entiendo pero aun asi debes concentrarte ¿ok? De todas maneras solo nos queda este trabajo y como para tu suerte estas en mi equipo- le guiñe el ojo, vi que se sorprendida por mi gesto y se sonrojo un poco- Pasaras.

-Engreído, yo también hare mi parte

-Lo se

Despues de eso ya no dijo nada más, asi que lo tome como un indicio para seguir trabajando. Comencé a preguntarle de que tema le gustaría hablar, ella me miro como si hablara japonés asi que se lo puse mas fácil conforme iba diciéndole todas las guerras que hubo le contaba un breve resumen de cada uno, asi que despues de mucho hablar decidimos por La Segunda Guerra Mundial. Dejamos todos los demás libros que no contenía lo que necesitábamos y comenzamos a hacer resúmenes de lo más importante que habíamos.

Dos horas mas tarde ya habíamos terminado la primera parte. Me estire para acomodar mis músculos pues estar sentado por mucho tiempo, Alice hizo lo mismo pero al estirarse su blusa se levanto y pude ver una parte de su pálida piel.

Eso me hizo tragar.

-¿Estas bien?- su voz hizo que levantara la vista

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Por que de la nada te quedaste en trance

-No es nada- le quite importancia- Creo que es hora de irme, tengo algo de hambre. Si me voy ahora a lo mejor encuentre algo de las sobras de la comida.

Ella me miro un momento y se levanto.

-Ya se, como primer forma de agradecimiento te invitare a comer

-¿Qué?... no, no Alice ya sabes que no lo hago con esa intención ya te dije mi madre seguro guardo algo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- vi que hizo un pequeño puchero, y puso sus ojos como lo hacia el gato con botas de Shrek, ¿Cómo decirle no a eso?

-Claro

-Bien- recompuso su cara de nuevo- Iré a la cocina, seguro habrá algo

Regrese a mi asiento a esperar a Alice, escuchaba los ruidos que venían de la habitación que supongo yo era la cocina, de repente se escucho algo cayéndose y una maldición, me pare de inmediato.

-¿Todo bien Alice?

-Si- me grito- Solo un pequeño accidente

Con tan solo decir la palabra accidente fue suficiente para que corriera hacia la cocina, entre y mire a una Alice mojada de la cintura para arriba y mucha agua tirada en el piso.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte entrando, di un mal paso y casi me caigo por lo resbaloso que estaba- ¿Por qué hay tanta agua tirada?

-Quise poner agua a calentar pero se me cayo la olla- comencé a caminar hacia a ella para ayudarle- No espera, te vas a…- entonces dio un mal paso y se fue hacia adelante.

-¡Alice!- alcance a sostenerla, pero el peso de ambos fue mucho para mi y ambos caímos por suerte Alice cayo sobre de mi dejando su cabeza a escasos centímetros de mi, ella levanto su rostro y ambos quedamos muy cerca- ¿Es…estas… bien?

-Si- respondió en un susurro

Nos mantuvimos asi por un largo tiempo, me fascinaba mirarla, de hecho si pudiera estaría viéndola a la cara por toda la eternidad. Como acto reflejo, levante una de mis manos para acariciarle la cara, ella cerró los ojos cuando la toque y no pensé que ese pequeño detalle me fuera hacer tan feliz.

No se pero al tenerla asi, en mi cuerpo tenia una necesidad horrible de besarla jamás me había sentido asi, de hecho solo una vez en mi vida había querido hacer algo asi. Iba en primero de secundaria cuando tuve mi primer acercamiento con las chicas su nombre era Lucy Marks, ese día recuerdo haberle robado un beso… no fue lo que yo pensé, en cuanto se lo di me pateo en… bueno, ustedes saben y desde ahí mi gusto se alejo.

Pero sentía que con Alice no seria asi, tenia que hacerlo. Con mucho esfuerzo comencé a enderezarme, Alice abrió sus ojos en ese momento pensé que se levantaría, pero no ella permaneció quieta. Esta era mi oportunidad iba a besarla.

Sentía su aliento cerca de mí…

-¡Alice!- una voz hizo separarnos, reconocí la voz de la señora Esme- ¡Cielo ya estoy en casa!

Eso pareció hacerla reaccionar por que se levanto rápidamente, yo extrañe su calor.

-¡Aquí estoy!- miro el desastre en la cocina y luego a mi, yo me había levantado para entonces- Este… ¿vamos?

-Si

Los dos salimos hacia el encuentro de su madre, cuando nos vio-ambos mojados- sus ojos pasaron de uno al otro. Entonces recordé que ella no sabía que yo iba a venir.

-Ok, voy a ignorar el hecho que están los dos mojados- me miro a mi- Hola Jasper, ¿Qué te trae por mi casa?

-Buenas tardes señora Cullen, vine a hacer un proyecto de historia con Alice- conteste educadamente.

-Ya veo, historia… ¿no esa la materia que vas reprobando hija?- miro esta vez a Alice

-Si mamá- rodo los ojos- Jasper me esta ayudando

-¿En serio?

-Si, de hecho ya habíamos acabado y pues yo me retiraba.

-Y la ropa esta asi por que…

-Mamá- la interrumpió Alice- Jasper me ayuda, entonces como agradecimiento le iba a hacer algo de comer, la olla se me cayo, el agua se derramo, tropezamos, me lleva a Jasper cuando intento atraparme y por eso nos mojamos al caer.- dijo todo tan rápido que apenas si le entendí.

Esme miro a Alice por un momento, despues asintió y me miro a mi.

-Bueno… por lo que veo, aun no limpian el desastre asi que me encargare de eso, te veo luego Jasper.

-Fue un placer verla de nuevo

Sin decir mas tomo sus cosas y salió del comedor. Yo mire a Alice pero ella no me miraba, esa fue mi señal para irme.

-Creo que debo irme- regrese a la mesa y comencé a guardar mis cosas, me puse mi mochila y encare a Alice- Te veo mañana Alice.

-Esta bien- no me dijo nada más, asi que me dirigí a la puerta, tome el tomo cuando de nuevo me hablo- Jasper

-¿Si?

-Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho

Eso me hizo sonreír

-Siempre Alice- conteste- Además recuerda que vendré de nuevo, aun no terminamos- le guiñe el ojo antes de salir de la casa.

Escuche su melodiosa risa antes de irme hacia mi casa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Corto, lo se, pero actualice antes eso ya es algo ¿no?**

**Como verán Jasper ya sabe de la identidad de Alice, pero ¿será capaz de decírselo? Pues el ya se había enamorado de ella antes de de saberlo, bueno aun faltan algunas cositas más, aun queda que Jasper luche por Alice antes de que se la quite Ash o.O… **

**Como sabrán originalmente iban a ser 10 capis, pero viéndolo bien creo que serán mas asi que tenemos aun mucho de que disfrutar.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Xoxo**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	9. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola ¿como estan? Yo bien, ya saben sin mucho qe hacer jeje... ahora eh actualizado mucho antes, para compensar lo mucho que eh tardado y por qe adore sus reviews jeje... bueno aki les dejo el capi...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 8: Cambios **_

**Pv. Alice**

Era la tercera semana desde que comenzamos a hacer el trabajo, pero a como lo pensé fue muy diferente. Quiero decir Jasper se comportaba de una manera diferente a como lo conocí, pues se era muy amable conmigo no es que me molestara su actitud al contrario me gustaba.

Pero es que a veces extrañaba pelear con el, si es ridículo, yo misma casi me había arrodillado ante el para que me ayudara a pasar la materia, aun que debo decir que su cambio de actitud me desconcertó por que primero me agrede a terminamos peleando y luego de unos momentos lo encuentro en mi cuarto con mi cajita secreta en manos y pum su actitud cambia a una mas amable.

Y eso no es todo en la escuela también era diferente conmigo, me esperaba entre clase y clase según para discutir sobre el trabajo o me acompañaba a la cafetería, pero lo que mas me había gustado es que cuando no hablábamos del trabajo platicábamos de otra cosa y cabe decir que teníamos muchas cosas en común a pesar de que ambos eran totalmente opuestos en personalidad.

Pero aun asi me gustaba estar con el, era… placentero.

-Buenos días Alice- me saludo Ash, ahora éramos algo asi como pareja pero aun no lo hacíamos formal, salíamos muchas veces y en toda la escuela lo sabia, aunque algunas chicas me lanzaban miradas extrañas, yo las ignoraba, bueno no solo ella si no también Jasper.

El seguía con la misma candaleta.

_El no es buen chico_

¿Como quieren que lo sepa si nunca me dice nada?

-Buenos días Ash- le salude con un beso en la mejilla

-Lista para el examen, por que yo no

-Si, Jasper me ayudo a estudiar- conteste, era cierto ayer Jasper y yo nos la pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde estudiando y déjenme decir que ahora estoy mas que lista- No le tengo miedo a ese examen.

-Veo que tu y Hale se hicieron muy buenos amigos ¿Qué no se odiaban?

-Eso era antes, ahora somos amigos

-Que bien…

-¿Algún problema?- pregunte por que su tonito no me gusto para nada- Ese tono que usaste no fue muy amable.

-¡Ay vamos Alice! ¿No te has dado cuenta?

-¿De que?

-Hale esta loquito por ti- me contesto como si fuera obvio, yo fruncí el seño era una tontería.

-Estas loco, el y yo somos amigos solamente.

-No es lo que se dice… pero no importa, tú eres mi chica y nadie me va alejar de tu lado.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase, yo solamente me dejaba guiar por el, mientras procesaba lo que me acababa de decir. No era la primera persona que me decía eso, de hecho Rosalie me insistió muchas veces en que Jasper solo era asi conmigo por que le gustaba o mas bien que estaba enamorado de mi, una locura una total y completa locura, quiero decir, antes no nos llevábamos bien… pero de la nada se porta bien conmigo, me acompaña a todos lados y hasta una vez me compro el almuerzo…

Y la vez pasada en mi casa, casi podía asegurar que me iba a besar…

Y yo quería besarlo.

-¿Estas escuchándome?- Ash me volvió a la realidad

-Perdón ¿decías?

-Que mañana daré una fiesta en mi casa, y me gustaría que fueras.

Quería negarme pues mañana había quedado con Jasper para darle los últimos detalles al proyecto, pero ya habíamos trabajado mucho… quizás una noche de tranquilidad me vendría bien, de hecho hasta podría invitar a Jasper, seguro que también aceptaría.

-Claro, ¿por que no?

-Excelente- me dio un beso en la mejilla, que no me gusto mucho- Te estaré esperando.

Entonces salió corriendo hacia adentro, yo entendía mucho su actitud pero en fin es hombre no me detendré en entenderlo. Entre al salón, por suerte aun no llegaba el profesor me senté en mi lugar y Jasper ya estaba a mi lado, me sonrió antes de poner atención al frente.

Imite su gesto y puse atención pues el maestro ya había entrado.

-Buena suerte- escucho el susurro de Jasper, le sonreí

-No la necesito, tuve un excelente tutor- le guiñe el ojo antes de enderezarme.

.

.

Salí súper emocionada del examen, había contestado todo y estuve facilísimo. No podía creer que yo Alice Cullen haya contestado un examen en menos de media hora, cuando salí vi a Jasper que ya estaba esperándome afuera con una sonrisa. Corrí hacia el y no pude evitar abrazarlo.

-Gracias, gracias… no puedo creer que gracias a ti haya terminado tan rápido, estaba tan segura de lo que escribía que ni siquiera use mi goma… ¡oh Jasper y todo gracias a ti! ¡Dios no puedo dejar de agradecer!

-No me des todo el crédito, también pusiste tu mejor esfuerzo

-Aun asi

El me hizo ademan con la mano para quitarle importancia, entonces pareció acordarse de algo.

-Oye estuve buscando algo en internet acerca de nuestro proyecto y encontré algo interesante- saco unas hojas de su mochila- Mañana que nos veamos podemos…

-Oh si sobre eso- le interrumpí- Es que Ash me invito a una fiesta mañana en la tarde y pues esperaba ir, ¿crees que puedes arreglártelas sin mi?

-Vaya…- por su cara pasaron varias emociones, pero cuando pensé que me gritaría de nuevo al contario me sonrió pero no era una sonrisa alegre parecía otra cosa que no supe identificar.- Esta bien… yo me encargo de ello.

-Pero aun tenemos tiempo- trate de animarlo- Si quieres mañana también puedes ir…

-No te preocupes, además no es lo mío- me interrumpió- Diviértete…

-Jasper, puedo ir hoy a tu casa, no me sentiré bien si…

-De verdad- me volvió a interrumpir- Que te la pases bien.

Volvió a meter las hojas en su mochila y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de mí.

-¡Jasper!- le llame pero no me hizo caso, me quede para esperando a que volteara o algo pero no lo hizo… genial, ahora me odia de nuevo.

-¡Uf! Ese examen estuvo pesado- voltee y Ash venia saliendo con una mueca en su cara- Que suerte tienes en tener a Jasper como tutor.

-Si, claro- _tenía tutor_

-¿Y que…?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte confundida

-¿Iras a mi fiesta mañana?

Mire hacia donde Jasper se había ido, había hecho mal en plantarlo de esa manera… bueno es que yo había quedado con el primero.

-Te digo en la salida ¿si?

-Ok- me miro poco convencido- ¿Ni me digas que tienes que pedirle permiso a Hale?

-No es eso, es que había quedado con el primero y se me hace un poco injusto además el trabajo es de ambos.

-¡Por dios Alice! la vida no es solo tareas y escuela, también tienes derecho a divertirte que Hale sea un amargado no significa que tu también lo tengas que ser.

-Quizás tengas razón, esta bien… ¿a que hora tengo que llegar?

-A las 7:00 esta bien, se pondrá genial- me dio otro beso en la mejilla y se fue a su clase

A las 7:00 si era a esa hora me daría tiempo de ir a casa de Jasper, solo tendría que cambiarme rápido y nada mas. Mire mi reloj y tenia 15 minuto para llegar a mi próxima clase, le diría a Jasper que si podía ir y tan amigos como siempre.

Llegue a historia la mejor de todas-nótese el sarcasmo-, por suerte Jasper ya estaba ahí, tenia sus hojas en las manos y las estaba leyendo. Me acerque a el para saludarlo pero al contrario de la vez pasada ni siquiera alzo la mirada.

Me dolió mucho que me ignorar.

-Hola Jasper- salude ya que el no hacia nada.

-Ah… hola Alice- me sonrió y regreso su atención a las hojas.

Bufe y me senté en mi lugar, el profesor llego pero no nos dio clase solamente estaba ahí para aclarar dudar sobre nuestros proyectos, vi que Jasper se levantaba y camino hacia el. Yo los mire desde mi lugar, al parecer le estaba preguntando algo por que le mostro las hojas ¿pero por que no me dijo? Se supone que somos equipo.

Me iba a levantar para ver que le decía, pero Jasper ya venia de regreso.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que le ibas a preguntar algo?- pregunte algo molesta

-Lo siento, no creí que te interesara

-Claro que me interesa, el trabajo es de los dos

-Si lo se, pero como mañana yo trabajare solo necesitaba preguntarle algo.

-Sobre eso, Jasper creo que si podre ir a tu casa la fiesta será a las 7:00 asi que…

-Como te dije no es necesario, solamente tengo que agregar esto que me subrayo y ya- me mostro sus hojas- No tienes por que ir, de todas formas la escuela no lo es todo ¿o no?

Me tense al escuchar eso, ¿a caso el había oído lo que Ash dijo?

-Si, escuche todo- contesto como si me leyera la mente- Y tiene razón, que yo sea tan poco social y amargado no quiere decir que tengas rechazar cada invitación que te den por no quedar mal conmigo- me volvió a sonreír- Te veo mañana.

De nuevo tomo sus cosas y despues de decirle algo al profesor, salió del salón.

Me quede ahí sentada viendo hacia donde el se había ido. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Qué me gritara o me atacara con su rechazo? Sabía que había sido un error, se que lo había lastimado por haber puesto la fiesta ante mi compromiso con el. Creo que lo mejor era no ir, de todas formas no es como si fura la ultima fiesta a la que iré en mi vida.

El timbre sonó indicando que era hora del almuerzo, tome mis cosas y fui hacia ahí, en verdad esperaba ver a Jasper como lo había hecho los días siguientes, con mi almuerzo en la mano o al menos esperándome en la fila.

Pero mire a mi alrededor al entrar, estaba sentado en una mesa de unos chicos que no conocía. Parecía estar animado, bueno al menos había llegado, mire la mesa de los demás ahí estaba mis hermanos y las chicas en otra con un grupito de amigas nuestras me acerque a ellas, en cuanto me vieron me saludaron. Rose y Bella me vieron algo serias ¿ahora que? Rosalie me palmeo el asiento que estaba entre ella y Bella, de seguro me esperaba una charla.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte cuanto me senté

-¿Jasper esta molesto por algo?- pregunto Bella

-No entiendo

-Es que no se sentó con los chicos como siempre, ahora esta con ellos- señalo la otra mesa.

Suspire tenia que contarles.

-Creo que fue mi culpa

-¿Qué paso?

Mire a mi alrededor quizás las demás chicas estuvieran en lo suyo pero tampoco quería que escucharan, les tome de las manos a ambas y salí de ahí.

-Creo que fue mi culpa- dije sin más.

-¿Y ahora?

-Lo herí chicas, es que prácticamente lo mande a volar por Ash.- ambas me miraron sin entender, solté un suspiro y les conté lo que había pasado, ninguna de las dos me dijo nada hasta que termine de hablar con ellas- ¿Verdad que lo arruine? Apenas y nos empezábamos a llevar bien ¿y que hago yo?- deje la frase al aire.

-¿Tu que crees Bella?- le pregunto Rose a ella

-Pues creo que tenemos un serio caso de ceguera- se cruzo de brazos y me miro- En efecto, lo tiene.

-¿De que hablan?

-Dios mío Alice, pensé que eras mas lista- la mire sin entender- Mira nosotras no te diremos nada por que no nos corresponde, si no a ti descubrirlo, pero eso si te digo si no te apuras puede ser demasiado tarde.

-¿Apurarme? ¿Tarde? No las entiendo.

-Te diré que si, esta algo molesto pero no creo que sea contigo. El es asi, cuando quiere algo y no lo consigue se pone de malas- me dijo Rose

-¿Pero que puede querer el y que lo ponga de malas?

-¡Dios mío Alice Cullen!- Bella se tomo la cabeza desesperada- Rosalie

-Esta bien, te lo pondré fácil: lo que el quiere le esta siendo arrebatado por otra persona… ¿estamos?- asentí- Pero esa persona no sabe lo que él quiere, por eso se pone de malas.

-Muy bien…- las mire esperando a que me dijeran más.

-¡Maldita sea Alice! ¡Jasper esta enamorado de ti!- me grito Bella- ¡Y lo mata que no le hagas caso y que le des el plantón por irte con ese idiota de Ash!

Me quede mirando a Bella confundida, Jasper no puede estar enamorado de mi eso es imposible, siempre nos la pasábamos peleando y apenas hace pocos días nos llevábamos mejor pero de ahí a que me ame… no es una completa tontería.

-Eso no es cierto- me reí- Jasper no puede amarme, el es mi amigo nada mas y es un amigo que esta enojado conmigo por que lo deje plantado y nada mas.

-Como digas Alice, pero no digas que no te lo dijimos.

Regrese hacia el comedor totalmente confundida, mire de nuevo hacia la mesa donde Jasper estaba sentado, pero esta vez no estaba solo con esos chicos si no que había una chica muy bonita a su lado que le sonreía y… Jasper también. No se por que eso me molesto mucho, me acerque a la mesa para hacerme notar.

-Hola Jasper, quiero hablar contigo

-Ahora no Alice- volteo a verme- Estoy ocupado

-Es algo importante- el pareció pensárselo, el asintió y le dijo algo al oído a la chica, antes de seguirme

-¿Qué eso tan importante?

-Te quería pedir una disculpa- comencé- Se que no debí haberte plantado de esa manera, había quedado contigo primero y…

-Te dije que no te preocuparas, de todas formas querías divertirte ¿no? que clase de amigo seria yo si no te dejara, aun asi como te dije ya estaba terminado solo era cosa de agregar algo que por cierto ya hice y mañana mismo se lo entregamos- se encogió de hombros- Asi tu iras a tu fiesta y yo saldré con Lucy. Ella me ayudo a terminar el trabajo, por cierto.

-¿Qué? Eso lo tenia que hacer yo, no ella- la señale- Se supone que somos equipo

-No te enojes conmigo- respondió- Por que si a esas vamos yo no me enoje cuando preferiste la fiesta que lo que íbamos hacer.

-¿Ves? Si te importo- lo señale

-Claro que si, pero como te dije… no importa Alice, tu ve a tu fiesta.

-No voy a ir- dije al fin

-¿Por qué?

-Mi conciencia no me lo permitió-me encogí de hombros- Tu diviértete con Lucy.

El me miro pero no me dijo nada, simplemente asintió y regreso a su mesa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-hasta aquí llego este capi, esta Alice es tan ciega… yo que ella, las muevo antes de que llegue alguien y me lo baje… como Lucy xD… lo que si les prometo que el siguiente capi va a estar bonito ya verán por que…**

**Nos leemos…**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	10. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Que tal chicas? Se que me tarde un poquis en actualizar pero es que no eh tenido timpo de venir al ciber a subir espero que me entiendan, asi que les dejo este capi... espero que les guste...**

**DanielaCullen, jiji nena este es para ti, ya no comas tantas ansias xD**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 9: Decisiones **_

**Pv. Jasper **

Me di la vuelta alejándome de Alice, su reacción me había tomado por sorpresa. Quiero decir, yo no hice nada malo le di la oportunidad de que fuera a su dichosa fiesta sin enojarme ni nada, por que me había prometido no interferir en lo que ella decidiese pero si haría mi esfuerzo por que se fijara en mi. Aunque debo decir que si me decepcione un poco al escogerlo a el y su fiesta que a mi y nuestro compromiso, pero como me dije… no te molestes, ya tendrás la tuya.

Me senté de nuevo en la mesa de mis nuevos amigos, no es que no me gustara sentarme con mis amigos pero había conocido a Santiago en el taller de carpintería y me había caído bien además de que teníamos algunos gustos similares, asi que le dije a mi hermana y a Bella que me sentaría hoy con ellos, para que no se molestaran conmigo.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Lucy, una vieja amiga de cuando yo llegue aquí, al principio pensé que ella quería conmigo y cuando se lo dije, solo me golpeo en mi cara diciéndome que jamás me vería asi y pues desde entonces somos amigos.

-Eso creo.- solté un suspiro

-Vaya suspiro, ¿y me dices que no es nada?- me dio un golpecito en la cabeza- ¿Es por ella verdad?

-¿Quién?- me hice el desentendido

-La chica que me dijiste ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡oh si! Alice

-Ok, si es por ella- deje caer mi cabeza en la mesa- Me tiene loco.

-¿Loco de loco o loco de enamorado?- le mostré el numero dos con mi mano.- ¡Oh vaya! Nunca te había visto asi Jasper, creo que deberías decírselo.

-No gracias, no quiero humillarme

-¿Y como sabes que te humillaras?

-Por que ella no siente lo mismo por mi, solo me ve como un amigo o algo asi.

-Yo creo que deberías decírselo, no por eso dejaste que se fuera a la fiesta haciendo tu solo el trabajo que por cierto yo ayude, yo creo que al menos debe estar agradecida contigo.

-Ella no ira a la fiesta

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo acaba de decir ahorita que me pidió hablar.

-Déjame asimilar todo- se puso los dedos en las sienes- Ok, por como yo lo veo creo que en el fondo muy pero muy en el fondo también siente algo por ti… ¿Cómo lo se? Muy fácil, si no le importaras ni siquiera te hubiera hablado y se hubiera ido a la fiesta, pero como veo que le mueves el tapete rechazo ir a divertirse por el hecho de haber quedado mal contigo.

Yo la mire con la boca abierta ¿Cómo es que ella deducía todo eso?

-¡Wow! ¿Eres bruja o que?

-No, solo soy una mujer observadora.

-Entonces mujer observadora, ¿Qué piensas que debo hacer?

-Fácil, como veo que tu solo no has hecho nada creo que necesitas una hada madrina- se señalo ella misma- Que te ayude a ir por el camino del bien, entonces teniendo eso claro, como tu madrina te sugiero que la invites a salir.

-¿Salir? ¿Algo asi como una cita?

-¡Dios! Jasper… claro que es una cita ¿a caso hablo coreano?

-Lucy, sabes que yo nunca eh tenido una cita… de hecho la única que tuve resulto un desastre como en un millón de formas posibles.

Ella puso cara desesperación, podría jurar que quería llorar.

-Bien, te diré que debes hacer.

Asi fue como comenzó a platicarme acerca de su plan yo escuche con mucha atención cada detalle de lo que tenía que hacer, todo esto me sonaba a una estrategia militar y como tal lo cumpliría a detalle.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-Eso ya depende de ti.-me palmeo el hombro- De verdad te mereces esto.

-Gracias

_Al día siguiente_

Tenia que pensar que era un día común y corriente, nada que no fuera de lo normal ni nada parecido. Asi que me vestí como siempre y me prepare para la escuela, espere a que Rosalie terminara de vestirse y ambos salimos en dirección a la prepa. Durante el trayecto mire a mi hermana algo distraída.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues te noto algo distraída

-No es nada Jasper

-Rosalie, somos hermanos y sabes que siempre podrás contarme todo… si tienes algún problema aquí estoy yo para ayudarte- ella asintió- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hace poco note algo, algo que siempre estuvo ahí pero no vi.

-Dime…

-¿Sabias que Edward esta enamorado de Bella?- me pregunto, yo no dije nada supongo que mi silencio le dio la respuesta- Ok, fue por eso que no duro mucho conmigo… pero lo mas extraño de todo es que también Bella siente algo por el, lo supe por que la otra vez lo note: vi como lo miraba y como lo miraba a ella Jasper, era amor, solo que ella no se había dado cuenta de ello. Y aunque me haya dolido le dije que si lo amaba luchara por el, pero me dijo algo que no entendí.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Solo me dijo que "era complicado" ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Supongo que habrá algo entre ellos dos que no les permita estar juntos.

-¡Pero yo los vi Jasper! Esos dos se aman.

-Rosalie, creo que lo mejor será que dejes que ellos dos arreglen sus diferencias o lo que tengan que arreglar, no creo que lo mejor es que no te metas.

-¿Eso crees?- me hizo una mueca

-No lo creo, lo se.

Llegamos al colegio sin mas platicas, al parece Rosalie entendió que no era necesario que se metiera en asuntos que no le incumbían. Deje mi coche y me despedí de mi hermana, le dije que no podría llevarla a casa por que tenia un problema que resolver despues de casa, ella me dijo que no había problema pues al parecer Emmett tenia días diciéndole que cuando no tuviera quien la llevara a casa con gusto el la llevaría.

No quise discutir con ella asi que simplemente le dije que tuviera cuidado y ya.

Entre al salón de clases pero Alice aun no llegaba, se me hizo raro pero aunque no era del todo puntual siempre llegaba a tiempo. Mire mi reloj y faltaban 5 para la hora, comenzaba a desesperarme pues si no llegaba todo mi plan se iría por el retrete.

El timbre sonó y cuando pensé que no llegaría, Alice venia entrando con el profesor pisándole los talones, se sentó en asiento de a lado, venia un poco agitada asi que la deje respirar antes de preguntarle.

-Hola Alice

-Hola… Jasper- me sonrió, ahora fue mi turno de respirar tranquilo al parecer no estaba enojada

-Pensé que no llegarías

-Mi despertador no sonó, ¡maldito aparato!- frunció su seño, eso la hacia ver adorable.

El profesor nos mando callar, nos pregunto si teníamos alguna duda sobre el proyecto.

-Alice es hora de entregar nuestro proyecto.

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto- ¿Aun no falta nada?

-No, te dije que ayer le puse los últimos detalles ya esta listo

-Oh ya veo, creo que esta bien

Ambos nos levantamos, saque el trabajo de la mochila y nos acercamos al profesor, todas las miradas de nuestros compañeros estaban en nosotros, bueno no era secreto de que siempre era yo de los primeros en entregar cualquier tarea que nos dejara. Note a mi compañera algo nerviosa, no sabia por que.

-Profesor- le llame

-¿Se les ofrece algo? ¿Alguna duda?

-De hecho, veníamos a entregarle nuestro trabajo- le extendí el cuadernillo, el lo tomo y comenzó a hojearlo.

-Interesante- miro a Alice- Espero que la señorita Cullen haya participado- mire a Alice que estaba viendo al profesor ofendida, le di un apretón en su mano para que no se tranquilizara.

-Mire…

-Pues- interrumpí- Alice me ayudo mucho a encontrar información al igual para sacar las ideas principales, tanto ella como yo trabajamos.

-Confió en usted señor Hale, regresen a su asiento para el lunes tendré sus promedios

Regresamos a nuestros asientos, los demás estaban trabajando en sus proyectos por eso había mucho silencio, asi que tome un papel de mi mochila y le escribí un mensaje a Alice.

_No te enojes, se que es un idiota pero ambos sabemos que lo hicimos los dos_

Le pase el papel, ella lo leyó y sonrió un poco, vi como escribió algo y me lo regreso.

_Gracias por defenderme, te juro que estaba a muy poco de golpearlo._

Lo leí y escribí mi respuesta.

_No creo que haya valido la pena, trabajaste duro y no creo que quisieras sacrificar tu promedio por el._

Se lo volví a pasar, ella se puso seria, me le quede viendo mientras me respondía y luego pasarme de nuevo el papel.

_Bueno solo trabaje un poco, lo demás lo hiciste tu y pues con ayuda de Lucy que te ayudo a terminarlo._

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, pensé que no le había molestado lo de ayer, pero veo que Lucy tenía razón. Escribí mi respuesta:

_Pensé que no te había molestado, no fue mucho en realidad. Alice se que ayer no era tu intención plantarme y de verdad me siento muy mal que no vayas a ir a la fiesta, es por eso que te quería proponer algo._

_¿Qué cosa? En todo caso no ¿Ibas a salir con Lucy?_

Me reí por lo que escribió, al parecer Lucy estaba en lo cierto

_No, de hecho ella me lo propuso… es solo una amiga, bueno en todo caso… ¿Qué te parece si hoy hacemos algo tu y yo? ya sabes para celebrara nuestra buena nota que tendremos._

Le volví a pasar el papel, se quedo pensando un poco hasta que por fin escribió tome el papel estaba nervioso ¿Qué tal si se negaba?

_¿Cuál es el plan?_

Solté el aire aliviado.

_Me recomendaron un lugar genial para comer, y si quieres despues de eso podemos dar una vuelta en el parque de diversiones que se puso en el centro… ¿Qué te parece?_

Le pase el papel

_Suena como una cita_

¿Una cita? Ok si era una cita, respondí

_Te veo en la salida_

Ella leyó el papel y respondió

_Ok, deja le digo a Ash sobre que no iré a su fiesta y te veo en tu coche ¿estamos?_

Lo primero no me gusto, pero tenía que respetarla.

_Estamos _

_._

_._

Por suerte las clases pasaron rápido, al terminar la ultima Alice me dijo que iría a arreglar un asunto y que me veía en el estacionamiento. Le di un breve asentimiento y me fui hacia mi coche. En el camino me encontré a mi hermana que venia acompañada de Emmett, se veía muy entretenida junto al grandulón asi que no me preocupe pro suerte no tenia nada contra el, solo la salude ella me respondió el saludo y subió al enorme jeep de Emmett.

Me quede esperando a Alice por un rato, pero cuando pasaron 20 minutos me preocupe, ¿Cuánto tardaría ella en decirle a Ash que no iría a la fiesta? Me desespere de esperar y regrese a ver que pasaba.

La estuve buscando un rato pero ya no había casi nadie en los edificios, me metí por algunos pasillos para ver si estaba por ahí pero, nada. Iba a darme por vencido cuando en un pasillo escuche unas voces.

-¡Ash en serio no puedo ir!

-¡Por dios Alice ya habías quedado conmigo!

-Esta es la tercera vez que te lo repito, me surgió algo mas importante- sonreí por que consideraba nuestra cita mas importante.

-Aja claro- mire como el idiota se cruzo de brazos- Y eso tan importante tiene que ver con Hale

-Si, eso es ¿algún problema?

El bufo se veía molesto.

-Diablos Alice, no se por que te parece interesante… ¡es tan aburrido!

Quería salir y partirle la cara a ese idiota, pero antes de que me moviera Alice ya estaba frente a el.

-Pues se nota que no lo conoces, el es mas divertido que cualquiera de ustedes y no solo eso, es caballeroso y atento.

¿Ella pensaba eso de mí? Cielos, si pudiera saltar lo haría en este momento.

-¡Aw! Que tierno, te gusta ¿no es asi?

-¿Qué?

-Ahora veo por que tanto interés- se acerco a ella se veía peligroso- Es por eso que nunca has dado ese paso conmigo ¿verdad? Todo este tiempo era por Hale, y yo de idiota que pensaba otra cosa- en eso la tomo de los brazos- ¡Responde!

-¡Me lastimas!- se quejo, le estaba haciendo daño

-¡Dije que respondas!- Alice se quejaba, me acerque y tome el brazo que sujetaba a mi Alice

-¡Te dijo que la soltaras!- hice que la soltara y me puse entre ellos.

-No te metas Hale, es cosa entre ella y yo

-Pues si se trata de ella, claro que me importa- dije muy seguro

-Jasper- escuche que susurraba.

-¡Quítate!

-No- entonces el lanzo un golpe, no pude quitarme por que si lo hacia golpearía a Alice, la empuje y recibí el golpe.

-¡Jasper!

-¡Maldición!- me toque la nariz, por suerte no sangraba- Eres un idiota

Me levante hecho una furia, le lance un golpe al idiota que cayo al suelo inconsciente. Ahora que la adrenalina había pasado la nariz comenzaba a dolerme me la sobe.

-¿Estas bien?- Alice vino a mi lado- ¿Te duele?

-Un poco, ¿tu estas bien?

-Si, ¿Pero que pensabas cuando te interpusiste?- dijo tocándome la nariz, hice una mueca de dolor.

-No iba a permitir que te hiciera daño

-Gracias, de verdad lo agradezco- se acerco a mi, y me dio un beso en la mejilla yo me quede mirándola un momento… ese pequeño gesto, se sintió tan bien.

-Siempre- acaricie su mejilla de nuevo, me agrado de que cerrarla los ojos eso significaba que le agradaba- Me preocupe por que no aparecías.

-¿De verdad?- respondió sin abrirlos aun

-Si

-Y cuando vi como ese idiota te trataba, te juro que quería matarlo

-No hubiera valido la pena- tomo mi mano que aun estaba sobre su rostro- Ahora me arrepiento de no haberte hecho caso y alejarme de el.

-Te lo dije- le sonreí- Vámonos de aquí, aun tenemos planes

-Pero tu nariz…

-Ya no me duele- y era verdad, gracias a su beso el dolor se había ido.

En un gesto involuntario tome su mano, me dio gusto que no la alejara. Salimos hacia el estacionamiento aun con las manos juntas, le abrí la puerta de mi auto para que subiera cando soltó mi mano extrañe su calor, me fui a mi lado para irnos de ahí. Mire a Alice que me dio una sonrisa antes de voltear su vista hacia la ventana.

No había vuelta de hoja, hoy era el día… Alice tendría que saber lo que sentía, solo espero que las cosas salgan bien y ella decidiera darme una oportunidad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ok, soy mala por dejarlas con la duda… pero quería dejar la cita para el próximo capi, asi que no desesperen. Como sabrán ya estoy de vacaciones asi que podre actualizar mas rápido que antes, el único problema es que solo podre actualizar los fines de semana pues como no tengo internet el ciber me cuesta xD y como soy de esas de que si van al ciber se tardan hasta 3 horas jeje… bueno la cosa es que tratare la próxima semana veré como le hago para subir capi antes, ya saben como es navidad todos estamos ocupados con la cena y esas cosas, y el 25 uno anda todo desvelado y la neta no creo poder.**

**Bueno nos leemos…**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Jejeje hola, hola… ¿y que pensaron? Nos va dejar sin capi hasta despues de navidad?... ¡Pues no! Jeje aquí les tengo un lindo capi como regalo de navidad… espero y lo disfruten…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 9: Tú y Yo**_

**Pv. Alice**

Mire por tercera vez el rostro de Jasper, cada rato hacia muecas extrañas, sabia perfectamente que el dolor en su nariz lo estaba molestando.

-Por favor Jasper, se que tu nariz te duele- repetí como por cuarta vez

-Estoy bien Alice- refuto sin mirarme

-No me mientas, desde esta distancia puedo notar como te molesta y no solo eso, se te esta hinchando.

-No es verdad- entonces una mueca lo traiciono

-¡Aja!- lo señale- ¿Lo ves? Te duele, a mi no me engañas Jasper Hale, asi que ahora mismo nos regresamos a tu casa no quiero que se te hinche mas.- le dije con algo de autoridad, no quería que le pasara nada malo, el me había salvado del maldito de Ashton, el muy idiota se había molestado por que no iba a ir a su dichosa fiesta y yo muy amable con el… idiota.

-Alice… si no te conociera pensaría que no quieres salir conmigo- volteo por un momento para verme.

-No es eso, ¡argh!- me rasque la cabeza- ¿Traes tu medicamento para la rodilla?

-Si ¿por?

-Quizá te ayude a que se te deshinche la nariz.

-No esta…

-No me discutas- interrumpí- ¿Dónde esta?- me señalo el maletero- Bonito lugar para poner la medicina- abrí el maletero, me asuste por lo bien ordenado que tenia todo, comencé a buscar entre las cajas a ver si estaba lo que podría ayudarle, hasta que al fin encontré la cajita que necesitaba. Tome la botella de agua de mi bolsa, saque una pastilla y se la pase a Jasper- Tómatela- le pase primero la pastilla, se la metió a la boca en un movimiento que me pareció muy sensual… espera, ¿yo dije eso?

-El agua Alice- me despertó mi compañero- Si no se me va atorar

-Lo siento- le abrí la botella y se la pase, le dio un trago y luego otro… en cada trago me hacia verle la boca, ¡calmate Alice!

-¿Estas tranquila?- asentí – Creo que deberías ser doctora, sabes de medicina y demasiado como para desperdicies ese talento.

-Mi padre es quien me ha enseñado todo, de hecho no había pensado la posibilidad de ser doctora es que a mi me gusta más la moda.

-Alice, diseñadores hay muchos y médicos pocos- me hecho una hojeada- Pero bueno es tu decisión.

-Tu lo has dicho, ¿y tu? A caso piensas ser historiador o algo asi

-No, de hecho pienso seguir los pasos de mi padre… ser general.

-¿Pero eso no es peligroso?- pregunte preocupada- No vas a guerras y todo eso, ¡te podrían matar!- esta vez mi voz sonó desesperada.

-Tranquila Alice- para esto ya se estaba estacionando- Aun no es algo definitivo, asi que no te preocupes… ya llegamos.

Mire por la ventana, nos habíamos estacionado frente a un restaurante. Abrí la puerta para bajarme pero el ya se había bajado y me abrió la puerta, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar, podría jurar que cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sentí un ligero cosquilleo, pero al soltarla de inmediato extrañe esa sensación, me hizo una señal para que entráramos pero antes me tendió el brazo estilo caballero del siglo XIX al principio se me hizo raro pero aun asi tome su brazo, al entrar pidió una mesa y el capitán nos llevo a una mesa algo alejada de los demás.

Jasper me soltó para poder retirar mi silla y sentarme.

-Gracias

-De nada- contesto tomando su lugar

-En un momento vendrá alguien para tomarles su orden- dijo el capitán- ¿O prefieren el buffet? Ahora están acomodando la comida.

-¿Alice?

-No creo que pueda comer tanto en un buffet- Jasper asintió

-Entonces traigan la carta por favor

-En un momento, que disfruten su noche

El capitán se alejo, comencé a ver a mi alrededor, el lugar se veía algo caro pero tampoco tan ostentoso como los había visto en películas de esos donde hay un pianista en medio y el camarero estaba a su lado para que al mas mínimo movimiento de su cliente estuviera ahí.

-¿Te gusta el lugar? ¿O prefieres otra cosa?

-No, no… esta todo bonito y nada pretencioso.

-¿Pretencioso?- me miro confundido

-Si, tú sabes esos como de las películas de ricachones

-Ya entiendo- comenzó a reírse- A mi tampoco me gustan mucho, pues como sabrás de pequeño yo no estaba acostumbrado a eso, hasta que comencé a vivir con los Hale ahí es como quien dice que viví la buena vida.

-¿En donde vivías?- el me miro y su cara se volvió triste- ¡Ay perdón Jasper! No quise decirte eso, mantendré mi bocota cerrada.

-Esta bien Alice, es que es algo que no me avergüenza por que no es nada malo… yo de pequeño vivía en las calles- levanto su mirada, como esperando que yo dijera nada, pero no sabía que debía decir el soltó el aire y continuo con su relato:- Hasta que los de protección de los niños o algo asi nos… me llevo a una casa hogar al principio antes de mandarme a uno militarizado- no me paso desapercibido ese "nos" pero no le iba a preguntar sobre quien mas lo había acompañado.- Y como te dije el señor Hale, me adopto. ¿Y tú?

-La vedad, es que no recuerdo mucho- y era verdad, por mas que me esforzaba en recordar mi vida había una ligera niebla que me bloqueaba

-¿Nada?

-No, creo que también depende mucho de que cuando tenia unos 10 años me caí y estuve inconsciente como una semana.

-¿Qué paso?

-Me caí de la cochera de mi casa, ahora que lo recuerdo no se que demonios hacia ahí.

-¿Y crees que por eso no recuerdas nada?

-Papá dijo que era normal por el golpe y con el tiempo regresarían los recuerdos pero ya pasaron 8 años y nada.

-Ya veo- por su cara vi pasar algo asi como decepción- Es una lastima

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-No, a nada- se dio un tope en la cabeza- Es que no puedo creer que es lo que hacías arriba de la cochera.- comenzó a reir

-Era una niña, tampoco quieras que tenga explicación para todo- seguí sus risas, entonces una voz detuvo nuestras risas.

Alce la mirada y frente a mi estaba la que suponía yo era la camarera. A decir verdad parecía mas una modelo que una camarera, era alta, de un color de pelo castaño claro y ojos de color miel, sin mencionar que se le veía buen cuerpo.

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Peyton y estaré a su _servicio_ esta noche- vi como le daba una mirada a Jasper, y prácticamente me estaba ignorando, nos paso la carta a cada uno, sin mencionar que se la dio a Jasper primero

Comencé a leer el menú, estaba muy enojada por el descaro de esta mujer y lo que hacia para tranquilizarme era comer, ok, un mal habito pero no tenia otra cosa.

- ¿En que les puedo servir?

-Yo quisiera el filete de ternera, termino medio con guarnición por favor- le paso la carta de nuevo- ¿Alice?

-Quiero… un filete de pescado con ensalada de pollo, una papa al horno con mantequilla, una orden de espagueti a la boloñesa y por ultimo lo mismo que pidió el- señale a mi acompañante.

Le pase la carta de nuevo y al levantar la mirada lo dos se me habían quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada Alice- miro a la mesera- Creo que es todo

-No espera…- la detuve- Necesito el menú de postres, ¿Qué tipo de postres tiene?

-Por ahora tenemos pay de limón, pastel imposible, mouse de chocolate y helado de sabores.

-Ok, quiero un imposible y helado de vainilla… ahora si es todo.

-¿Señor?

-Ah… el mouse estará bien

La mesera tomo las cartas y se retiro no sin antes darle otra mirada a Jasper, eso me hizo enojar mas asi que tome un pedazo de pan que había dejado y comencé a mordisquearlo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Pues… creo que te vez molesta.

-No, no lo estoy- conteste sin mirarlo

-Entonces por que parece que en vez de comerlo, estas torturando a ese pedazo de pan- me señalo la mano que apretaba el pan y con las uñas quitaba pedazos de la corteza.

-Ok, si estoy molesta- deje el pan en la mesa

-¿Puedo saber por que?

-¿A caso no viste como esa…?-señale la puerta por donde se había ido- Te estaba coqueteando y prácticamente me ignoro.

-¿Coqueteando?

-Por favor Jasper, no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta

-La verdad es que no, creo que no es nada cortes que yo ande mirando a otras mujeres si tengo una hermosa acompañante conmigo.

Esperen un momento, ¿me dijo hermosa? En ese momento, sentí como por todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de mariposas y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-¿Alice?

-¿De verdad piensas que soy hermosa?- solté sin pensar

-Si, de hecho pienso mucho en ti- comenzó a rascarse la nunca, parecía muy nervioso… entonces llegaron a mi todas las palabras que me dijeron las chicas aquel día…

_¡Jasper esta enamorado de ti!_

_¡Y lo mata que no le hagas caso y que le des el plantón por irte con ese idiota de Ash!_

¿De verdad Jasper estaba enamorado de mí?

Si era asi, ¿Qué sentía yo por Jasper?

-Alice, quisiera decirte algo muy importante

-¿Qué cosa?

-Veras…

- Su orden esta lista- la camarera lo interrumpió, si la odiaba antes ahora la odio más

-Gracias- dijo el cuando le puso su plato, ella traía un carrito con todos, mas de mi parte, alimento. Ella me puso el filete frente mío, le di en seco gracias por su interrupción.

-Decías Jasper- volví a poner mi atención en el

-Hay que dejarlo para despues, primero cenemos.

Estúpida mesera…

Pasamos la cena entre platicas sin sentido, de algunas cosas de la escuela. Además salió el tema de nuestros hermanos, me comento lo que le dijo Rosalie acerca de Edward y Bella, la verdad yo estaba de acuerdo con el, esos dos tienen que arreglar sus problemas ellos mismos. Aunque si me gustaría que ambos anduvieran, despues vino el tema de Rose y Emmett, la verdad no me sorprendería que terminaran juntos tarde o temprano pues eran demasiado parecidos y estaban hechos uno para el otro, Emmett la adoraba y Rose adoraba ser adorada.

Al terminar la cena, bueno mas bien yo por que Jasper termino primero, el insistió en pagarla pero me negué ya que había comido más que el, asi que le pedí que al menos me dejara pagar la mitad. A regañadientes acepto, pagamos y salimos de ahí.

De camino al parque no menciono el tema, de alguna manera tenia que sacarlo de nuevo.

Necesitaba saber que era lo que realmente sentía por mi, Jasper y yo caminábamos por el caminito de piedra del parque, el venia con las manos en sus bolsillos y yo abrazándome a mi misma, había demasiado silencio y no me gustaba para nada… si el no decía nada tendría yo que sacarlo.

-Bueno…- comencé- Jasper, tu tenias algo que decirme- dije sin mirarlo.

-Este…- lo sentí dudar- Es algo difícil

-¿Difícil?- esta vez lo mire, se notaba nervioso y yo no quería que fuera asi- No te preocupes, supongo que no ha de ser demasiado importante.

-¡No!- se detuvo de golpe- ¡Claro que es importante!

-¿Entonces?- me puse frente de el, estaba comenzando hacer frio y a anochecer, las luces del parque comenzaban a encenderse.- ¿Es algo malo?

-Por supuesto que no

-¿Entonces que es Jasper?- la desesperación estaba matándome- Has estado raro desde hace tiempo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que primero me molestas, despues me odias, luego te portas bien conmigo y me defiendes… ¿Quién de todas esas personalidades es la tuya? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de repente?- me acerque unos pasos hasta quedar frente de el, al ser mucho mas alto que yo tenia que levantar la cabeza para verlo.

El no me dijo nada en un rato, ¿Qué demonios? ¡Al carajo! No me dice nada y ahora estaba más que segura que lo que me decían las chicas era una mentira creada por sus retorcidas mentes.

-¿Sabes? Creo que de verdad no es nada importante- me hice para atrás- Es mejor que regresemos, se esta haciendo noche y no puedo llegar tan tarde, mamá se preocupara- aja, como si yo no le hubiera avisado antes.

Comencé a darme la vuelta y caminar de lado contrario a el, me sentía demasiado decepcionada de verdad deseaba que Jasper me dijera aquello que quería escuchar…esperen, ¿yo dije eso?... bueno, si lo dije y lo repito de verdad deseaba que Jasper me dijera que estaba enamorado de mi, para que negarlo y ahora al estar mas tiempo con el y conocerlo, me di cuenta de que a mi también me gustaba y mucho… pero me hice ilusiones antes de tiempo.

-¿Asi vas a dejar todo?- su grito me detuvo- ¿Te vas a ir y ya?

-¿Disculpa?- regrese los pocos pasos que había dado- ¿Yo fui a caso la que se quedo callada? Pues no, estuve esperando a que me dijeras algo y tu solamente me veías sin decirme nada, ¿eso que significa?

-Es que me da miedo- ¿miedo? ¿Jasper dijo que tenía miedo?

-Miedo… ¿esa es tu respuesta?

-Si estuvieras en mi posición estarías igual- se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado

-Claro que no…

-¿En serio?- ese tono era sarcasmo a caso, como se atrevía a usar el sarcasmo conmigo- ¿Tu que harías?- bueno Jasper Hale tu lo pediste

-Que haría… yo te voy a demostrar que haría Jasper Hale- como pude, le tome el rostro y acerque su rostro al mío y choque mis labios con los suyos, tan solo fue un breve momento pero en cuanto nuestros labios se juntaron sentí como si en todo mi cuerpo lo recorriera una descarga eléctrica, me separe de el y ambos no miramos, el parecía sorprendido y un pequeño, pero notorio, rubor se esparció por su cara.- Esto es lo que haría.

-¿En serio?

-Si, y aunque no lo creas haría eso y más… entonces por que tu…- los labios de Jasper me hicieron callar y vaya de que manera, esta vez respondí el beso. Pase mi mano por su cuello y lo atraje mas hacía mi, el me tomo de la cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo, nuestros labios danzaban en sincronía, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo necesaria me separe de el pero aun me sostenía de la cintura.

-¿Qué yo que…?- pregunto con una sonrisa, yo la respondí olvidando la respuesta que le iba a dar.

-Nada… creo que esto responde todas mis preguntas o más bien la mayoría, por que aun queda la más importante, y esta vez no quiero que te quedes callado y me dejes…

-Te amo Alice- me interrumpió, dejándome con los ojos abiertos- Y no necesito que me digas lo mismo, se que hace falta mucho para ganarme tu amor pero quisiera que me consideraras de alguna manera.- sus ojos azules me penetraban, quería decirle tantas cosas pero lo mejor es ser sincera.

-Jasper, no estoy segura de lo que realmente siento por ti… no creo que pueda definirlo como amor- entonces sentí como su agarre en mi cintura se aflojaba- No, no lo hagas- le tome las manos y las coloque de nuevo en su sitio- A lo que me refiero es que aunque no si sea amor, la cosa es que te quiero y mucho que es diferente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar

-No he hablado tan en serio en toda mi vida

El se quedo pensando por un momento, supongo que estaba deduciendo todo lo que le había dicho esta noche. De repente, me regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Pues quizá de una forma muy poco ortodoxa me estas diciendo que me darás una oportunidad.

Rodee los ojos, ¿a caso no fui clara?

-Si Jasper, eso dije.

-Estupendo- sonrió mostrándome sus dientes- Por ahora eso me basta, me ganare tu amor Alice Cullen… hare lo que sea para lograrlo.

-Por que no empiezas por llevarme a mi casa- le dije separándome de él- Sino mis padres se enojaran y mis hermanos te darán caza.

-A sus ordenes señorita-me hizo el típico saludo militar antes de tomarme de la mano y regresar al estacionamiento, aunque a medio camino volvió a tomarme el rostro para besarme de nuevo.

Posiblemente todo esto de verdad funcione.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Vaya hasta que por fin Jasper las movió! Y Alice nada tonta xD**

**Bueno como vieron este capitulo estuvo bonito, con los celos bien disimulados de Alice jeje… ¡uf! De verdad no creí tener este capi a tiempo antes de navidad pero ya vieron que si hubo magia jeje…**

**Solo me queda decirles que tengan una FELIZ NAVIDAD, pásensela muy bonito con todos sus familiares y no olviden escribirle su carita a Santa Claus… ojala y les traigan lo que pida, yo probare suerte con un Jasper tamaño natural. **

**Espero sus lindos reviews… **

**Xoxo **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	12. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo jeje, no me queda nada mas que decir que me agradaron sus reviews me hicieron mi navidad feliz jeje, ya que desafortunadamente santa me tuvo en su lista negra por que no me trajo mi Jasper tamaño real 9.9… aunque me queda probar con los Reyes Magos, espero que ellos me quieran más, si no tendré que ir a Estados Unidos para secuestrar a Jackson Rathbone ¬¬… pero shh es secreto… no le digan a nadie, ni a la FBI, INTERPOL, SWAT y mucho menos lo piensen a aquellas que pasan sus días y noches con Edward.**

**Ok, ya alucino jeje… les dejo aquí el capi y nada mas me queda decirles **

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Y**

**¡Feliz Cumple Para Mí!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 10: Sorpresas**_

**Pv. Jasper**

Decir que estaba feliz era poco, mas bien eufórico era la palabra. Aun no me podía creer que Alice decidiera darme una oportunidad, aunque estuve a punto de arruinarlo con mi maldito miedo pero fue la seguridad con la que ella me había besado la que me hizo armarme de valor y decirle lo que sentía. Aunque no lo quisiera nota si me dolió un poco el hecho de que no se acordara de mi por culpa de su caída y que aun no me amara como yo a ella, pero mis esperanzas regresaron cuando supe que me quería se que aun no era un sentimiento profundo pero ya era algo y supongo que lo anterior ya habrá tiempo para decirle la verdad.

Pues estaba seguro que me ganaría el amor de Alice si o si y que llegaría el momento perfecto para decirle quien era yo.

Deje a Alice en su casa antes de que tuviera problemas, sinceramente no me había dado cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde, solo esperaba que sus padres no la regañaran. De hecho estuve tentado en bajarme con ella y explicarles yo mismo a sus padres del motivo de su tardanza.

-No es necesario Jasper- me dijo antes de bajar

-¿Segura? No quiero que te regañen

-No lo harán, tengo la ventaja de ser la niña de papá- me sonrió con suficiencia- Mi papá siempre me defiende, además de que yo le había avisado a mamá que saldría contigo… me creerás loca pero le caíste muy bien.

-¿En serio?

-Sip, de hecho desde que te conoció me dijo que eras buen chico, muy educado, atento, caballeroso, etc., etc.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Las madres me adoran- me golpee la barbilla con fingida arrogancia.

-Ya veo eso…- abrió la puerta del coche- Debo irme, pero antes…

Se estiro hasta estar cerca de mí, me tomo el cuello con su mano para chocar sus labios con los míos y yo gustoso le respondí el beso, sinceramente nunca me cansaría de besar a Alice para mi siempre será un momento mágico.

-Buenas noches- me dijo antes de bajar

-Descansa- respondí, espere a que llegara a su casa y entrara para poder yo irme a la mía, no es como si estuviera tan lejos.

Deje el coche en el garaje, por suerte estaban todas las luces apagadas. Era una costumbre de la casa, todos debíamos estar dormidos mas tarde a las 10:00 de la noche por suerte yo había pedido permiso para llegar tarde asi que no estaría en problemas.

Subí por las escaleras para poder llegar mi cuarto, tantas maravillosas emociones por un día me dejaron exhausto, lo único que quería era quitarme la ropa, ponerme mi pijama y dormirme. Mañana tenia que pasar por Alice aunque no habíamos quedado quería darle una sorpresa. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, al encender la luz me di cuenta de que no estaba vacía.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Hola hermanito- me saludo mi hermana desde la cama- ¿Por qué tu cama es más cómoda que la mía?

-No lo se, pero dime que haces aquí

-Solo quería que me contaras como te fue en tu cita.

-¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?

-Jasper soy hermosa y rubia, pero no soy tonta- se enderezo- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta cuando te fuiste con Alice?- me miro haciendo un puchero- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías con ella? Pensé que nos contábamos todo.

-Lo siento pequeña- me senté a su lado- No quería decirte nada si no era algo definitivo, no te pongas asi.

-¿Entonces me dirás que paso?- me dijo algo mas emocionada- ¿Saldrán de nuevo? ¿Ya es tu novia? ¿Y que te dijo ella?

-Espera, espera hermana- la detuve- A ver… si, saldremos de nuevo, aun no se lo eh preguntado apenas nos estamos conociendo bien y no quiero precipitarme a nada, pero como sabes ganas no me faltan y ella me dijo que aunque no me ama, me quiere y mucho…

-Al menos es algo, no creo que sea tan ciega como para que no se de cuenta del chico que tiene frente a ella y te deje ir.

-Lo dices por que eres mi hermana- le comencé a revolver el pelo.

-Pero también soy mujer- logro zafarse de mi agarre- ¡Odio cuando haces eso!... pero en fin, espero que no sea tan tonta y que acepte ser tu novia.

-Pues veremos que pasa ¿no crees?- entonces recordé- Oye ¿no te molesta que mañana no te lleve a la escuela?

-¿Por qué?

-Es que quiero darle una sorpresa a Alice, mañana iré a recogerla y no quiero que te vayas caminando o algo asi, tengo entendido que tu BMW sigue en el mecánico… aun no se como le hiciste para que terminara en el rio.- pregunte de verdad muy intrigado, fue un día hace como 4 mese que Rose llego a su casa súper asustada por que su BMW termino dentro del rio y papá por mas que le pregunto como demonios había llegado ahí nos decía que el freno no agarro o algo asi.

Pero si le preguntabas de nuevo, te cambiaba la respuesta.

_Unos hippies lo empujaron hacia el rio como manifestación en pro a la naturaleza…_

_Me lo robo un loco que se quería suicidar tirándose al rio con todo y coche…_

_Una luz del cielo lo levanto y lo dejo caer en el rio, supongo que no lo aguantaron…_

_Creo que el chico de Jumper se lo llevo y como no calculo bien ¡puf! En medio camino término en el rio, creo que deberíamos llamar a un arlequín o algo asi…_

_¿Han visto la de Harry Potter? ¡Creo que mi coche también es mágico!…_

_¡Mi auto lo poseyó Herbie!..._

_Creo que Chucky tuvo mucho que ver… _

Cada una mas absurda que la anterior…

-Al parecer hubo un desnivel en suelo que provoco que el freno de mano se aflojara, para cuando me di cuenta el coche estaba en el rio.

La mire con la boca abierta, ¿Cuántas respuestas habrá que escuchar antes de que nos diga la verdadera? Supongo que con el tiempo lo sabremos, pero ahora dudo mucho que la diga si tomamos en cuenta de que papá no le regresara el coche si se entera de lo que realmente le pasó.

-Ok, ok… ¿entonces?

-¡Oh! No hay problema- saco su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje, no paso ni un minuto cuando recibió las respuesta, Rosalie al leerlo sonrió- Ya, lo tengo cubierto.

-¿A quien se lo mandaste?

-A Emmett

-¿Emmett? ¿Emmett Cullen?

-¿Conoces otro Emmett?- me miro divertida

-Pero… ¿Por que el?

-Pues de el salió, como ya te dije- se dejo caer en mi almohada

-¿Pasa algo? Algo de lo que yo no me eh enterado.

Ella suspiro, conocía ese suspiro significaba que había una historia detrás de todo.

-Antes de llegar a casa, el y yo tuvimos una charla.- deje que continuara- Al parecer yo le gusto y mucho por lo que el me dijo.

-Eso es genial, Emmett es un gran chico- _a diferencia de su hermano _dije para mi mismo.

-De eso no tengo dudas, pero es que aun me gusta Edward y pues ya sabes que el anda loco por Bella, no se si estoy lista para salir con el o algo parecido.

-¿Te insinuó algo?

-No, de hecho no me insinuó nada…fue muy directo en todo y eso me gusto mucho para ser sincera… no había conocido un chico asi además es muy gracioso y divertido, supongo que puedo darme la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y quien sabe, en un futuro podremos ser algo mas. Por lo que se, el ya esta en ultimo año e ira a la universidad de Seattle asi que podre verlo a menudo.

-Me da gusto que te hayas dado esa oportunidad y superes pronto lo de Edward- dije su nombre con algo de rencor.

-Aun no te cae bien Edward ¿verdad?

-No, la verdad es que no

-Ya te dije que fue mi culpa, yo fui muy impulsiva y simplemente se puede decir que lo obligue.

-Aja y el muy dejadito besándote ¿no? además aun queda el asunto de Bella, no se por que pero ahí hay algo además de lo evidente, por que como dices tu, si de verdad se quieren y todo eso, pues que los detiene para estar juntos.

-Yo tampoco lo se, por mas que le estuve rogando no me quiso decir.- se encogió de hombros- De todas formas no tienes por que odiar a Edward.

No le quería dar más vueltas al asunto, era obvio que no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión con respecto a Edward asi que para evitar otra discusión con ella lo mejor seria cortar todo por la paz.

-Rose, tengo sueño… ¿me dejas mi cuarto?

-Esta bien, ¿entonces mañana pasas por Alice?

-Exacto

-Ok, buenas noches hermanito- se levanto y se agacho para darme mi riguroso beso de las buenas noches cuando se detuvo- ¿Qué le paso a tu nariz? ¿Es algo de lo que me deba de preocupar?

-Nada sin sentido

-O…k…- alargo la palabra- Buenas noches

Ahora si me dio un beso mi mejilla antes de salir de mi cuarto, yo saque mi ropa de dormir y me cambie, me deje caer en la cama y me quede mirando al techo. Sinceramente aun no entendía ese afán de Rose por defender a Edward, ok, había sido su primer amor y todo eso pero aun asi y luego queda la cosa con Emmett y si no conociera a Rosalie y por la forma de que hablo de Emmett diría que iba a ser cuestión de tiempo para mi hermanita terminara con el, eso no me molestaría Emmett es buena onda.

Mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y caí en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me levante de buen humor, fui al baño para darme una ducha rápida. Por primera vez en toda mi vida me preocupe en lo que me iba a poner, sabía que Alice era muy como decirlo… amante de la moda y no quería que se llevara una mala impresión de mí. Asi que tome unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, una camisa y encima mi suéter pues hacia bastante frio, me peine ligeramente sin usar ningún tipo de gel o mouse, pues no me gustaba usar esas cosas.

Me di una miradita en el espejo, no me veía mal. Baje a la cocina para desayunar.

-Buenos días- salude a mi madre y a Rose

-Buenos… ¿días?- Kate me miro con el seño fruncido- Te ves muy guapo hijo.

-Gracias

-¿Y a que debo eso?- pregunto mientras me servía mi plato, yo tome la cuchara y comencé a comérmelo asi distraía un poco mi atención- ¿Jasper?

-¡Ya déjalo Kate!- intervino Rose- Creo que el tiene sus motivos para vestirse bien, no lo hostigues.

-¡Rosalie!

-¿Qué? Es verdad- miro a Kate de mala manera, me preguntaba hasta cuando iba a continuar esto, pensé que con el tiempo Rosalie aceptaría a Kate por que como sea siempre se ha comportado como una madre para ella y no entendía su actitud. De afuera sonó un claxon- Me voy- tomo su bolso pero antes de salir le tome del brazo.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- le dije soltándole el brazo.

-Como sea

Se acomodo el bolso antes de salir. Mire a Kate que solamente tenia el seño fruncido.

-No le hagas caso

-No te preocupes hijo, anda desayuna- me dijo dándome una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa no era sincera y me sentía mal por ella ¿Por qué Rosalie no entendía que con sus desplantes le hacían daño? Termine de desayunar, Kate estaba lavando unos trastes me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos

-Que tengas un buen día

Me subí a mi coche y fui rumbo a casa de Alice. Tome varias respiraciones antes de bajarme e ir hacia su entrada, espere un momento antes de que ese oyera como se abría y a Esme salir de ella.

-Buenos días señora Cullen

-¡Jasper!- parecía sorprendida- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Vine por Alice, quiero decir aun no se ah ido ¿verdad?- me dio un tope mental, hubiera sido mejor decirle que hoy iba a pasar por ella y no hacer el ridículo frente a su madre- Es que bueno… yo quería darle una sorpresa y…

-Aun no se ha ido cielo, esta terminado su desayuno- me interrumpió- Deja le aviso para que se apure.

Asentí, ella entro a la casa y escuche unas voces pues no había cerrado la puerta. Minutos despues salió Edward mirándome con el seño fruncido, no pude evitar regresarle la mirada, si creía que con eso me intimidaría pues estaba demasiado equivocado… quizás fuera alto pero para su mala suerte yo era mas alto que el.

-Cullen- salude

-Jasper- fruncí más el seño, ¿Cuándo demonios le di la confianza?- Buen día

-Claro- note que el soltó un suspiro

-Me entere que estas aquí por Alice ¿no?

-Aja

-¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno con ella?- no podía creer que se pusiera de hermano protector.- Yo que sepa ustedes no se llevaban bien.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado Cullen.

-Ok, solo no quiero que juegues con ella.

Su comentario hizo que me riera sin proponérmelo.

-¿Te estas escuchando?- pregunte- Me pides que no juegue con tu hermana, y es obvio que no lo hare por que a diferencia de otros yo estoy totalmente seguro de lo que siento por Alice… no, nunca le hare daño como _tu_ se lo hiciste a _mi_ hermana.

Su cara cambio de expresión, de enojo a tristeza.

-Sobre eso….-se rasco la nuca- De verdad estoy arrepentido de lo que le hice a Rosalie, te juro que trate de no lastimarla…

-Como sea- fije mi mirada hacia dentro de la casa, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?- ¿Y que pasa con Bella? ¿Tampoco quisiste lastimarla?

-Aunque no me lo creas yo amo a Bella y se que ella también me ama, pero la regué y estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Estuve a punto de responderle unas cuantas barbaridades, cuando una pequeña figura salió de la casa.

-Edward, será mejor que te vayas- dijo Alice- Ya lo hemos hablado.

-Esta bien Alice- me dio una última mirada- Nos vemos

Yo se la regrese hasta que se perdió en la parte trasera de la casa y de ahí un Volvo plateado saliera a toda velocidad.

-Hola- me dijo Alice, haciendo regresar mi mirada

-Hola _señorita_- no podía evitar que mi enojo se esfumara con el simple hecho de verla- ¿Cómo estuvo su desayuno?

-Bien, pero cierto chico lindo me interrumpió justo cuando mamá traía los brownies- me puso las manos en el pecho- Pero si cierto chico lindo me lo compensara…

Sabía el rumbo de su indirecta, me agache para que nuestros labios se tocaran en un tierno beso. Apenas fue un roce pero no pensaba besarla como dios manda frente a casa de sus padres.

-Espero que eso compense mi falta

-Eso creo- me sonrió- Es hora de irnos

-Vamos- tome su bolsa y le tome la mano para irnos hacia mi coche.

-Sabes que puedo cargar mi bolso sola ¿no?

-Si, pero mientras este contigo nunca cargaras nada pesado.- refute mientras le abría la puerta.

Ella rodo los ojos antes de subir al coche, le pase su bolsa y me di la vuelta para hacer lo mismo, salimos rumbo a la escuela, me mantuve pensando ¿Qué será lo que pasara en cuanto nos vean? No es que me avergonzara estar con Alice sino lo contrario de que a ella le fueran a decir cosas malas de mí. Eso en verdad me preocupaba.

Al llegar me estacione en el lugar de siempre, me baje algo nervioso y no era por nada pero sentía todas las miradas en mi, pues el mugre estacionamiento estaba lleno de gente. En cuanto abrí la puerta y Alice salió del auto, muchos cuchicheos se comenzaron a escuchar.

Tomo sus cosas y juntos nos dirigimos hacia el edificio, no le tome la mano por que pensé que eso la avergonzaría, pero de nuevo me sorprendió cuando ella misma la tomo. La mire frunciendo el seño, pero me contesto con un simple guiño, sonreí entendiendo el punto.

Caminamos a nuestra primera clase juntos, por cosa del destino aun no había nadie. Alice dejo sus cosas en su asiento y yo la imite, me sentía algo avergonzado por mi comportamiento en el estacionamiento.

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- me pregunto sentándose en la paleta de la banca

-Por mi comportamiento en el estacionamiento- levante la mirada para verla- Es que pensé que… al verte conmigo, pensaran… no se.- agache la mirada de nuevo, entonces sentí unas pequeñas manos levantarme el rostro, Alice me miraba con una ternura en sus ojos, no pude evitar sonreírle ella bajo la vita a mi labios antes de darme un pequeño beso el cual respondí.

-Jasper, no se por que piensas eso.- dijo dándome una leve caricia- Tu eres maravilloso, y nadie seria tan estúpido como para hablar sabiendo que tu podrías enlistarlos en el ejercito y mandarlos a la guerra con tan solo desearlo- su chiste me hizo reir- A lo que me refiero es que nunca, ¿me oíste?, nunca pienses que yo me avergonzare de ti… y menos por que ahora eres mi novio.

-¿No…novio?

-Claro, ¿crees que yo te besaría a si no fueras mi novio?

-Es que como nunca lo hicimos oficial, pensé que no era buen momento.- mejor me quede callado por que sentía que mi lengua se me trababa.

-Ok- rodo los ojos- Jasper ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-No se supone que los chicos son los que preguntan- dije divertido, por que me encantaba que ella siempre tomara la iniciativa.

-Creo que debes saber que estamos en el siglo XXI y ahora las mujeres podemos hacer más que los hombres ¡argh!- se veía tan tierna cuando se enojaba, le di un beso en su mano.

-Si, soy tu novio y no me molesta que fueras tu la que me lo pida, pues al parecer en esta relación tu serás quien lleve las riendas, pues yo soy un poco inútil en esto.

-Lo eh notado- en eso comenzaron a entrar nuestros compañeros, Alice regreso a su lugar, no sin antes ganarse unas miradas de todos que ignoro obviamente, pero la que mas me molesto fue la que dio el idiota de Ashton, cuya nariz se veía morada y sus ojos rojos, no era del todo disgusto mas bien era burla.

No me sorprendería toparme con el en el pasillo en estos días.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Por fin son Novios! Vaya… hasta que las movieron jeje…**

**No me gusta adelantarme a las cosas, pero las que me han leído saben que el drama es mi vida jeje… y como para que eso pase aun falta, creo que sin desearlo esta historia se alargara un poco más… por que aun faltan muchas cosas que resolver pues queda el asunto BxE y RxE, antes de que el asunto empiece a ir mal.**

**Bueno no tengo más que decir, nos leemos **

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	13. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Estoy triste… Los Reyes no me trajeron mi Jasper tamaño natural 9.9 eso no es justo fui niña buena en este año, ¡que injusto! Ahora me portare mal a ver si asi me traen algo… creo que comenzare a planear el secuestro de J.R.**

**ALI-LU CULLEN : Bienvenida... jeje... gracias...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 12: Arreglos**_

**Pv. Alice**

Quizás no quería que lo notara, pero pude observar la mirada que le dio Ashton a Jasper y diré que no me gusto nada, sin mencionar que por las heridas de su rostro lo hacían verse mas tétrico si cabe. Jasper le regreso la mirada, me demostró que no se dejaría intimidar por aquel idiota, le tome la mano y automáticamente fijo su mirada en mi, le sonreí para que se relajara un poco aunque también me sonrió era una sonría tensa.

-No le hagas caso- susurre

-Su mirada me esta retando Alice y le quiero dejar claro que no me intimida- me contesto de igual manera.- Y menos quiero que se meta contigo, tampoco.

-No lo hará, por favor… solo ignóralo.- pedí con mi mejor puchero, no me gustaba esto, a leguas se veía que ese chico estaba algo loco.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor… no hagas esa cara- ahora su sonrisa era genuina- Creo que acabas de encontrar tu arma contra mi.

-¿En serio?

-¡Rayos! Me eh quemado yo solo- se dio un golpe falso en la cabeza.

El profesor llego antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir otra cosa, por suerte como ya faltaba poco menos de dos semanas para que el semestre terminara no hacíamos mucho, más que revisar los proyectos finales y exámenes de regularización.

Como Jasper y yo ya habíamos entregado nuestro proyecto y afortunadamente no debía ningún examen de esta materia, el profesor nos dejo salir antes que los demás, mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande cuando esta vez Jasper me tomo de la mano lo que provoco que mas murmullos se escucharan, pero a mi me importaba muy poco. Lo único que importaba era Jasper y yo.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Tengo hambre- y era cierto, por su repentina aparición a mi casa no pude terminar de desayunar bien.

-¿No desayunaste?

-No muy bien. Te recuerdo que cierta persona interrumpió mi desayuno

-¡Lo siento!- esta vez se veía preocupado- Pensé que lo decías de broma… pero ahora mismo te compro algo de comer.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… solo aliméntame y veras que todo estará bien.

Me tomo de la mano y fuimos a la cafetería, como era de suponerse no había casi nada preparado, asi que simplemente tome una leche con chocolate de esas que vienen en cartón y unas galletas, ok, no era muy sano pero era lo mas rápido en esta situación o al menos hasta que fuera la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Te llenaste? Por que no se veía nada sustancioso

-Estoy bien, con esto aguantare hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-Ok, te comprare algo rico

-Jasper, sabes que yo puedo comprarme mi comida ¿verdad?

-Y sabes que un caballero le puede comprar su comida a su novia ¿verdad?- me contradijo

-¡Da! Pero no necesito que me la compres, tengo mi propio dinero.

-Y te repito que… ¡olvídalo! Te voy a invitar a comer y se acabo, asi que ni se te ocurra rechazarme por que si no me voy a enfadar muchísimo.

-¡A sus ordenes capitán!- hice un saludo militar, el solo me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro antes de seguir por nuestro camino. Revise mi reloj y ya faltaban 5 minutos para nuestra siguiente clase- Es hora

-Claro.

De nuevo tomo mis cosas y caminamos hacia el edificio, esta vez no proteste por que tenia mi "desayuno" en mis manos, pero se me hacia extraño que alguien hiciera ese tipo de atenciones conmigo pero no me era extraño si no mas bien agradable, que alguien además de tu familia cuide de ti.

-Sabes… creo que debería presentarte a mi padres- me dijo de repente, haciendo que me parara en seco.

-¿Qué?... digo ya los conozco.

-No como mi novia

-Bueno… esta-tartamudee- No creo que sea necesario.

-¿Le temes a algo?- levanto la ceja, para esto ya habíamos entrado al salón, me deje caer en mi silla y el se sentó en la que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Debería?

-Que yo sepa no- se encogió de hombros- Pero es que…

Me quede callada, me daba mucha pena decirle esto.

-Dime-me exigió- Rosalie no te hará nada te lo juro

-No le temo a Rosalie, es otra cosa

Baja la cabeza y comencé a torcer las manos, de verdad me daba mucha vergüenza decirle que lo que me daba miedo era su papá, solamente lo había visto una vez pero esa vez me dio mucho miedo, su seriedad ante todo. Pero no le podía decir eso ¿o si?

-Alice- repitió

-Ok, ok… medamiedotupapá- dije rápidamente- Ya lo eh dicho.

-Pero si no te entendí nada

-Pero yo ya lo dije- me queje como niña pequeña- ¡No me hagas repetirlo!

-Si no quieres repetirlo es por que es algo malo ¿no?

-No es malo

-Entonces dime- insisto

-¡Me da miedo tu papá!- dije algo mas fuerte, pero en lugar de enfadarse como yo pensé que haría comenzó a reírse o mas bien carcajearse en mi cara, yo lo mire con el señor fruncido.- ¡No te burles!

-Perdón…- se quito las lagrimas de la cara por tanta risa- Es… es que…. – y volvió a reírse, yo solamente me cruce de brazos y espere a que el señor terminara de reírse de mi, unos minutos despues el comenzó a calmarse y la risa ceso.

-¿Ya?- pregunte- ¿Terminaste de reírte de mi?

-Lo siento Alice, de verdad… es que de verdad lo que me dijiste fue muy gracioso.

-Pero es verdad, me da miedo.

-¿Por qué?- ahora todo rastro de diversión se había acabado- No es tan malo

-No se por que, y eso que solo lo vi una vez.- me deje caer en la butaca algo molesta conmigo misma por mi propia tontería.

-Alice, querida- me tomo de las manos- El no es malo, es solo la fachada para que usa en el trabajo para que los cadetes le teman pero en realidad, es todo lo contrario y aunque no lo creas…- se fue acercando a mi oído- Piensa que eres adorable.

-¿Qué?- me separe de el para verlo a la cara

-¡De verdad! La primera vez que te vio me lo dijo, de hecho textualmente fue _que chica tan adorable y linda, creo que deberías abrir bien los ojos hijos _al principio no entendía bien esto, pero creo que lo comprendí muy bien- me dio un besito en los labios- Asi que no debes tener miedo amor.

-¿No me mientes?

-¿Por qué te mentiría?

-Bien, te creo

-Esa es mi Alice- me atrajo mas hacia el y me dio otro beso- Entonces creo que también yo debo conocer a tus padres ¿no?

-Si, aunque ya los conoces, pero como dices tu hay que hacerlo formalmente.

-Tienes razón, ¿Cuándo quedamos?

-¿este fin de semana esta bien?- pregunte- Asi me dará tiempo para abordarlos mejor.

-Ok, te parece bien el sábado… de todas formas vivimos muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Si, me parece bien.

La conversación quedo pendiente por que la clase empezó, esta vez si tenia algo de miedo por que estábamos hablando de matemáticas, en esta materia no era muy buena y tenia que pasarla si o si, el profesor se sentó y saco sus listas, en ese momento había mucho silencio seguramente todos estaban nerviosos por los promedios.

-Bien chicos es hora de la verdad.

-¿Reprobaron muchos?- pregunto Adam uno de mis compañeros.

-Define muchos amigo- mire alrededor y todos parecían que habían visto un fantasma, Jasper como siempre estaba tranquilo, como lo envidaba.

-Empecemos…- abrió el folder- Anderson Julie

.

.

Sentía que faltaba poco para que comenzara a comerme las uñas, para tener apellido con C habían pasado mas de la mitad de mis compañeros.

-Cortez, Beck- siguió con su lápiz- a raíz de que usted falta mucho, eso le bajo el promedio pero tiene 7- mire a mi compañero que respiro tranquilo. –Cullen, Alice

Cerré los ojos y levante mi mano para decir que estaba presente, en mi hombro sentí las manos de Jasper dándome apoyo.

-Veamos… Cullen Alice… tuvo solo una falta- recordaba esa falta, fue cuando acompañe a Jasper a la enfermería por que se había lastimado la rodilla- Pero de ahí para haya no ha faltado, su promedio es de 9- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Su examen pasado le ayudo mucho.

Estaba a punto de ponerme a brincar pero recordé donde estaba y me calme, ya despues celebraría. El profesor paso por Hale, Jasper pero el había sacado 10 y no me sorprendía se había esforzado demasiado como siempre, el profesor dio la instrucción de los que ya tenían su promedio podían retirarse, asi que Jasper y yo nos levantamos hacia la cafetería pues el hambre me estaba atacando de nuevo.

Jasper compro mi almuerzo y buscamos una mesa para sentarnos, vi a Rosalie, Bella y a Emmett sentados en una mesa charlando, le hice una seña a las chicas que me saludaron y me invitaron a sentarnos tome a Jasper de la mano y fuimos hacia allá.

-Hola chicos- salude mientras me sentaba

-Hola Alice, Jasper- saludo Bella- ¿Qué tal las clases?

-¡Pase mate!- dije emocionada- Estoy tan feliz

-Eso veo, según se es tu materia coco ¿no?

-Junto con historia- añadió Jasper por mí

Seguimos charlando de las materias que habíamos pasado, me sorprendió ver a Bella charlando amablemente con Emmett y Rosalie también estaba muy cómoda con el, supongo que entre ellos las cosas están mejor pero no por Edward ¡genial! Entonces a espaldas de Bella venia Edward con su comida en la mano y con un evidente problema de si venir a sentarse o no.

Se me hacia muy injusto que Emmett si estuviera a gusto con nosotros y Edward no.

-¡Oye Ed!- levante la mano- Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

El se acerco lentamente y puso su bandeja en la mesa.

-Hola- saludo

-Hola Ed ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Rosalie para sorpresa de mi hermano

-Por ahí- entonces paso algo rápido, en el mismo instante en que Edward se sentó Bella se levantaba.

-Con permiso- dijo ella

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte yo

-Debo hacer algo- tomo su bandeja y se fue de ahí.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio despues de eso, de verdad Bella se había visto muy mal haciéndole el feo de esa manera a mi hermano. Mire a Edward que tenia el seño fruncido y los puños cerrados.

-¿Edward?

-¡Ya estuvo bueno!- dejo su bandeja y corrió hacia el mismo camino que tomo Bella.

Vaya se había tardado demasiado en reaccionar.

**Pv. Edward**

Esto ya había sido demasiado, le di suficiente tiempo a Bella para que se tranquilizara y que me diera la oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero no, como siempre tan terca que es se negaba a escucharme y constantemente me ignoraba cada vez que me veía en el pasillo. Pero esto de que ni siquiera pudiera disimular lo enojada que estaba conmigo ya era pasarse de la raya.

No tarde mucho en saber donde estaba, siempre que tenia algo que pensar se alejaba lo más posible de todos y para su mala suerte el único lugar lo suficientemente adecuado era la cancha de futbol que estaba detrás de la escuela.

Y no estaba del todo equivocado, pues ahí hecha bolita estaba sentada.

-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?- le dije molesto

-¿Qué me pasa de que?- contesto sin mirarme

-Esa infantil actitud tuya de huis siempre que me acerco

-No te importa

-Claro que me importa, ¿no crees que es ya mucho tiempo?- me miro frunciendo el seño visiblemente confundida- Y no te hagas la que no sabes.

-Pues no se de que hablas

-¿Ah no? esta bien te refrescare la memoria… tu y yo.

-De eso no hay nada de que hablar.

-Isabella- me estaba comenzando a cansar su actitud, si no fuera por que la amaba demasiado ya la hubiera dejado en paz.- Sabes que si, me debes una respuesta y me la debes ahora.

-¿Qué respuesta quieres?- me pregunto desesperada

-Ya te lo dije, yo te dije que te amaba… te lo dije y no me respondiste- me agache para quedar a su altura y tomarle de los hombros- ¿Me amas? Y no te atrevas a mentirme por que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que mientes.

-No te diré nada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte ahora yo desesperado- Mi único error fue ser sincero contigo, se que no debí haberte dicho de esa manera lo de Emmett, pero estaba molesto de que a pesar de que me dijeras que te había gustado mas tu todavía quisieras estar con el.

-¡Rayos Edward!- se levanto rápidamente, tirándome en el proceso- Me sentía mal, pero no por haber engañado a Emmett… si no por lo que dijiste, ¡jugaron conmigo y Rose!

-¡Y yo te digo que no!- la encare- Ok, anduve con Rose pero no duro mucho por que era un error y yo quería estar contigo hasta se lo hice ver y lo entendió, pero no dije nada pues tu estabas con Emmett, pero cuando te bese ya había terminado con ella, luego te dije eso pero fueron por celos… pero jamás jugamos con ustedes, fueron celos… ¡malditos celos! ¿Puedes entenderlo?

-Si lo entiendo, no soy tonta.

-¿Entonces? Yo eh hecho todo lo que eh podido para que hablemos, pero tu no quieres ¿por que Bella?

-No lo se, es solo que me lastimo eso ¿si?

-Yo lo se, pero que puedo hacer para que me ames.

-Nada- me quede tenso al escuchar eso, entonces ¿No había nada que hacer? Ella no me amaba- No puedes hacer nada por que… yo te amo.

-¿Me amas? ¡De verdad!- asintió- Pero… no entiendo

-Sabía lo que sentías por mi y yo estaba segura de lo que sentía por ti, pero no podía dejártelo tan fácil quería que sufrieras.

-¿Qué? ¿Todo esto tú lo planeaste?

-Si- me dijo con una sonrisa- Desde el momento en que Rose me acorralo para pedirme una explicación acerca de tu y yo, que por cierto me negué a dar… desde ese momento, quería asegurarme de que de verdad sentías eso que dices sentir por mi y no solamente un capricho.

Asi que todo esto era planeado, esta ingrata me hizo sufrir por mucho tiempo… pero si me ponía a pensar bien las cosas quizás tenia razón para dudar de mi, por que ¿Cómo te puedes enamorar tan rápido de una persona? Pero yo, aunque lo dudara, amaba a esta chica con todo mi corazón. Ella seguía mirándome como esperando una respuesta de mí parte, pero la verdad no tenia nada que decirle, todo estaba dicho.

-¿Estas enojado? Bueno no me sorprende que lo estés.

-No, no estoy enojado

-¿Ah no?

-Estoy más bien sorprendido, eso es todo.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? Digo no te estoy insinuando nada, pero creo que si lo piensas bien creo que no deberías quererme tanto por lo que te hice pasar… tantos meses, esperando por mi.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de darle un zoquete por toda la sarta de tonterías que dice.

-Creo que eso me corresponde decidirlo a mi ¿no?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que aunque tu plan fue algo… extraño, pero con razones. Siento que testabas en todo tu derecho, lo que eso nos dice que ¿pase?

Ella me miro por un momento antes de comenzar a carcajearse de mi, yo de nuevo me sentía confundido ¿Qué bipolar es esta chica?

-¡Bella!- me queje- Dime y deja de reírte

-Si, si pasaste… ¿y sabes por que?

-No

-Por que viniste tras de mi- me tomo de las manos y de nuevo sentí esa descarga eléctrica que me daba buena espina- Si no lo hubieras hecho, tendría que esperar mas a que tu te cansaras de mis desplantes y me enfrentaras.

-O sea que si no hubiera venido… ¿seguiríamos igual?

-Eso creo

-¿Entonces si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y te hubiera enfrentado desde hace meses ya estuvieras entre mis brazos demostrándote lo mucho que te amo?

-Posiblemente- me contesto con un sonrojo en su rostro

-¡Soy un idiota!- solté sus manos y me di un tope en la cabeza- De verdad merezco un premio nobel a la idiotez.

-No te digas asi, querías darme mi espacio y eso es comprensible.

-Pero si… ¡argh! Me paso la verdad.

-Ya dejemos eso atrás- me tomo de las manos de nuevo- Entonces…

-¿Cómo?

-¿No tienes algo que decirme?... Estas muy lento hoy ¿Verdad?

-Lo siento, es que aun no puedo creer que me estés dando una oportunidad que por mi estupidez eh tardado mucho en aprovechar.

-Dejemos de pensar en eso- se acerco mas a mi hasta que nuestros pechos se tocaron, su calor era reconfortante sus manos me soltaron para posarlas en mi pecho, yo pase las mías a su cintura para atraerla mas a mi nuestros rostros estaban fijos en el otro, comencé a inclinarme por que de verdad deseaba besarla al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo por que comenzó a ponerse de puntillas nuestros alientos casi se sentían y sin perder mas el tiempo presione mis labios con los suyos, ella correspondió mi beso, al principio fue lento pero en cuanto ella puso su mano en mi cabello para atraerme mas a ella se intensifico delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiéndole un acceso que ella me permitió de esa manera pude sentir su sabor vigorizante… la falta de aire hizo que nos separáramos, su rostro tenia un adorable sonrojo.

-Te amo Bella

-Espere demasiado para oír eso- recargo su cabeza en mi pecho- Pensé que tardarías mas.

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa

-Como usted diga

En ese momento me sentí feliz, y pensar que tarde demasiado en ponerme las pilas, pero ahora ya no importaba eso Bella estaba a mi lado y me encargaría de que durara para siempre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¡**Vaya! Hasta que Edward las movió ¿no?**

**Bueno nenas esto es todo por hoy, el siguiente capi estará un poco mas interesante por que pasaran dos cosas la presentación de los padres y otra cosita mas que bueno será importante para lo que le seguirá, ok, no soy muy clara pero es que si les digo la sorpresa se pierde y eso no lo puedo permitir.**

**¿Un review?**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Paulinita Rathbone**

**Pd. Quisiera qe pasaran a mi nuevo mini-fic se llama "Un Matrimonio Libre" ojala y se den una vuelta...ok, ahora si me voy**


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**ALI-LU CULLEN: **jejeje ya lo veras…

**keytani: **De nada, jeje yo quiero uno como el… ¿donde lo consigo?

**tycllsw: **Gracias, no te preocupes tomate tu tiempecito para todo ^-^

**Twiandre: **¿Verdad que si? No solo por ser Edward ya tienen que caer todas a sus pies jejeje xD.

**Shiru92, Vale. MC, DanielaCullen, Valmich, ScAr-PotterMaLfoy, GrISeL.3 : **Les agradezco su comentario, ojala les guste este capi.

**Sin nombre: **Gracias...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 13: Los señores Cullen **_

**Pv. Jasper**

Viernes, al fin era el tan esperado viernes… no solo por que a partir de hoy comenzarían los preparativos para el baile de fin de cursos, si no también por que mañana llevaría a Alice a casa de mis padres y viceversa, no tenia problema con ella solamente por que mi padre no podía estar presente por que le salió una emergencia de ultimo momento. Me pidió que lo disculpara con Alice, asi que mejor decidi postergarlo para el domingo al fin y al cabo ahí estaría el. Solo era cosa de decírselo a Alice, que por cierto no había visto desde el almuerzo al parecer unas compañeras querían que le ayudara para la decoración y cosas más.

Camine hacia mi próxima clase cuando vi a Alice de espalda, le llame pero no volteo la mire frunciendo el seño. Me acerque mas a ella y le volvía a gritar pero ella seguía sin hacerme caso, asi que corrí hacia ella y me pare en frente…

-¿Por qué…? Oh, lo siento- frente a mi estaba otra chica que no era Alice- Perdón te confundí con alguien mas.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez, una chica rubia y una castaña les paso lo mismo- me tendió la mano- Me llamo Rachel.

-Jasper Hale un placer- le estreche la mano.

-¿Buscabas a Alice?

-Si, es mi novia… de hecho pensé que eras tú.

-La conocí hace poco- movió la mano restándole importancia- Esta ahorita esta en la cafetería, la vi irse para haya.

-Gracias.

Me fui hacia la cafetería donde en efecto ahí estaba mi hermosa novia sentada platicando con algunas chicas y con ¿Ashton? La ira volvió a fluir dentro de mí, camine hacia ella y al verme sonrió pero seguramente mi cara no era del todo contenta por que cambio su semblante, vi como les decía algo a las chicas y se levanto para venir hacia mí.

-Se lo que me vas a decir y déjame explicarte- me dijo cuando estuvimos frente a frente.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar?- dije molesto- ¿Qué te pidió disculpas? ¿Y que tu lo perdonaste?

-Ven, este no es lugar- me tomo de la mano y me saco hacia las jardineras, donde no había mucha gente- Si, me pidió disculpas y no, no lo perdone del todo pero no somos amigos.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es que el es parte del comité que ayudara para preparar todo para el baile, de hecho el ofreció su casa para hacerlo de esa manera nos ahorraríamos el dinero para comprar mas comida y bebidas, no le vi nada de malo.

-Aja…- me cruce de brazos- Y tu también eres parte del comité ¿no? muy conveniente.

Ella soltó un suspiro y se acerco a mí.

-Amor…- me tomo de las manos- Tu bien sabes que el y yo, nunca de los nuncas seremos algo, el perdió su oportunidad de ser mi amigo y solo somos compañeros, eso es todo no tienes por que preocuparte, confía en mi.

-Confió en ti, del que no confió es de él.

-Entonces debes confiar en mí con respecto a él ¿si?- ella me miro a los ojos, haciendo su carita… diablos- Jazzy, por favor.

-¡Esta bien!- solté- Pero si te hace el mas mínimo daño te juro que lo mato ¿oíste? Y sobretodo, quiero que tu me digas si lo hace.

-Bien- contesto, pero no la veía del todo convencida.

-Alice esto es serio, promételo.

-Te lo prometo ¿si?- la atraje hacia mi para abrazarla, tenia un extraño presentimiento con respecto a ese idiota y no pensaba dejar que Alice sufriera por el.- Por cierto- me hizo mirarle- Mamá me pregunto a que hora quedamos, le dije que te preguntaría.

-¿Se los has dicho?- ella comenzó a removerse nerviosa- ¿Alice?

-Solo mamá lo sabe, es que papá es algo más… especial.

Oh oh, tenia una idea lejana de lo que significaba especial, quería decir que me esperaba una charla con el.

-No te preocupes, se portara bien, lo juro.

-Ok, ahora me toca quedar mal a mí, papá tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo y mañana no podrá, asi que mamá me pregunto que si podríamos postergarlo para el domingo.

-Me parece bien, asi despues de comer con mis padres podemos salir a dar un paseo para que se te quite el mal trago.

-¿Tan malo va a ser?- le pregunte algo asustado

-Será como un gatito, lo juro.

-Te creo- me puse serio de nuevo- Volviendo a lo otro cuídate amor- le di un beso en los labios- Ya sabes cualquier cosa me dices sin dudarlo.

-Si Jasper, lo hare, mejor bésame de nuevo- y sin dudarlo, volví a besarla pero esta vez con mas intensidad ella me respondió el beso, le acaricie la cintura y ella el pecho haciéndome estremecer, nos separamos cuando el aire nos hizo falta.

-Por cierto señorita, usted ira al baile conmigo- ella soltó una carcajada- ¿Qué?

-No pensaba ir con otro, pero esta bien acepto ir con usted señor Jasper.

Le di otro beso antes de caminar a mi siguiente clase.

.

.

Me mire como por tercera vez en el espejo, no tenia nada de malo, mi camisa bien planchada, los pantalones rectos, zapatos lustrados y mi peinado bien.

-¿Nervioso?- escuche la voz de mi hermana a mis espaldas

-Un poco- seguía mirándole en el espejo

-Pero si ya te conocen, solo tienes que presentarte otra vez y ser el buen chico que siempre eres.

-Jaja… chistosa- le di un empujón- Ya te veré

-Si, pero el único que me preocuparía es seria papá

-¿Y que hay de Kate?- le dije molesto- Ella también es importante, supongo que su opinión es importante.

-Para mi no- se cruzo de brazos- Es solo la esposa de mi padre.

-¡Rayos Rose! ¿Cuándo demonios vas a dejar tu aversión contra ella?- camine hacia ella- ¿A caso olvidaste quien te cuido cuando te enfermabas? ¿A quien llamabas cada vez que te sentías mal? La que estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo.

-¡Jasper lo dices por que nunca has tenido padres!- fruncí el seño por su comentario- Lo siento, no quise decirlo.

-Da igual- termine de acomodar mi suéter y salí de la casa, se que tenia razón y estaba mas que feliz por los padres que me dieron, pues el que presumía de llamarse mi padre jamás lo fue.

Kate me deseo buena suerte y de nuevo se disculpo de parte de mi padre, mañana tendría una deliciosa cena para los 5, le dije que no importaba que lo que preparara era delicioso. Como no tenia que llevar coche, fui caminando a la casa de lo Cullen, entre mas me acercaba mas nerviosos me ponía. Al fin estuve en frente de la puerta y toque el timbre, segundos despues apareció Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro, no dude en devolvérsela.

-Hola- le dije

-Hola, vamos entra.

Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia dentro de la casa, los nervios comenzaban a invadirme por todo el cuerpo, escuchamos una voz que venía desde adentro, era la voz de Esme. Respire varias veces discretamente para no poner también nerviosa a Alice.

-Hola chicos ¿tienen hambre?- nos saludo Esme- Hola Jasper, es un placer verte de nuevo- me dio un abrazo y me susurro al oído- Que bueno que estés con mi hija, le hacia falta un chico como tú.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes, solo esperamos a mi esposo y ya.

-¿Y mis hermanos?- pregunto Alice- ¿No cenaran con nosotros?

-Los chicos decidieron que esto solo era cosa de 4, supongo que se querían evitar algo… aunque no se que- negó poniendo las manos en la cadera- Bueno, Carlisle llegara en unos 20 minutos, vayan a la sala por mientras.

-Esta bien, vamos Jasper

Respire tranquilo al darme cuenta que al menos tenia a Esme de mi lado, el único que no conocía mucho era al papá de Alice y si me decía ella que le temía a mi papá, el suyo me asustaba mas.

20 minutos, exactos, despues llego el señor Cullen.

-Buenas noches familia- dejo sus cosas en una mesita junto a la puerta al verme su rostro se puso serio- Hola Jasper, ¿a que debo tu visita?- no me paso desapercibida la mirada que nos dio a Alice y a mi.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen.- el siguió mirándome

-Papi, ya te lo había dicho.

-Lo se, pero supongo que el muchacho puede hablar por si solo ¿no es asi Jasper?

-Eh… si señor-acomode mi postura- Eh venido para…- me quede callado, ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Nunca antes había hecho esto, dios mío, alguien que me ayude…

-La cena esta lista- desde ahora Esme seria mi persona favorita, interrumpió en el momento adecuado y gracias a eso me daba tiempo de pensar más- Podemos pasar al comedor.

Los cuatro fuimos al comedor, juraría que sentía la mirada de Carlisle detrás de mí como si fuera un piquete que no me dejaba. El orden en el que nos sentamos fue asi: Carlisle en la cabecera como el jefe de la casa, en su costado derecho estaba la señora Cullen con Alice a su lado y yo estaba a su lado izquierdo frente a Esme.

Al principio todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos chocar con los platos.

-¿Y bien Jasper?- comenzó mi suegro mientras daba un bocado de su estofado- ¿Estudias verdad?

No se a que venia esa pregunta pero asentí como respuesta y que tenia un pedazo de lechuga en la boca.

-¿A que piensas dedicarte?

-¡Papá!-hablo Alice- Aun es muy pronto para hacer esas preguntas.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?- ignoro a su hija- ¿Y bien Jasper?

-Pues aun no tengo bien definido lo que quiero, pero pensaba enlistarme en el ejercito y seguir los pasos de mi padre… pero, se que eso es muy arriesgado y estoy considerando otras opciones.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-¡Papá!- se quejo de nuevo, mire al frente y Esme tenia una sonrisa en su cara mientras que Alice estaba roja, no se si de pena o de coraje.

-Medicina tal vez, e considerado también Astronomía, especialista en seguimiento de meteoritos.

-¿Algo asi como lo que hace la NASA?

-Mas o menos- conteste mirándolo al fin

-Me parece grandes metas- siguió con sus alimentos y supe que este era un pequeño receso en mi interrogatorio, la cena termino y Esme nos dijo si queríamos postre todos asentimos- Hija por que no le ayudas a tu madre.- era una orden no una pregunta

Alice intercalo la mirada de el a mi, al final asintió y salió del comedor con su madre. Yo comencé a sentir verdadero miedo, este era el momento que temía de verdad… quedarme solo con su padre.

-Bueno Jasper, no dudo que seas un buen chico- se recargo en la mesa- Pero debes entender que cuido mucho de mi niña ¿verdad?- asentí de nuevo, ¿Por qué no me salían las palabras?- Antes que nada quiero preguntarte ¿te ha dicho Alice que es adoptada?

-Si señor- mi voz salió por fin- Y eso no me molesta, porque al fin de cuentas tenemos eso en común.- por su rostro deduje que ya lo sabía, supongo que mi padre se lo dijo

-Me da gusto saber que eso no será un obstáculo en su relación- me dijo- Ahora creo que de ante mano sabes esto, Alice es mi nena, y si le llegases a hacer daño te las veras conmigo ¿entiendes?

-Lo entiendo perfectamente señor y se que nunca le hare daño, además se como se siente ya que yo también tengo una hermana.

-Que bueno que quedo claro todo, ahora que ya paso la peor parte, quiero te tranquilices tienes una cara de miedo muy evidente… no te voy a comer, solo quería que supieras todo.- me dio una palmada en el hombro- Relájate muchacho.

Al poco rato llego Alice y Esme con unos platos con flan, Alice me miro y le sonreí dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, suspiro mas tranquila mientras le ponía el plato en frente a su papá. Despues de eso la cena paso mas tranquila, de hecho hasta pude bromear un poco con Carlisle, a raíz de eso me pude sentir mas cómodo, al final de la cena Carlisle me invito a jugar una partida de ajedrez con el, hasta se burlo de que podría ganarme, yo no quise replicar pues, no es que fuera arrogante, pero papá me había enseñado muy bien este juego y el con tanta experiencia le podría ganar unos juegos…

-Jaque mate- dije por tercera vez, él tiro su reina molesto

-¡Me volviste a ganar! ¿Quién te enseño a jugar?

-Mi papá señor

-No me digas señor me haces sentir demasiado viejo… dime Carlisle.

-Muy bien... Carlisle

Sinceramente me la pase muy bien con los padres de Alice, eran personas muy amables y atentas, estuvimos otro rato chaflanando de algo que realmente no quería hablar y menos con ellos.

-¿Y se están protegiendo?- pregunto Carlisle, haciendo que me atragantara con mi vaso de agua

-¡Papá! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?

-¿Qué? Se que son jóvenes y los tiempos están cambiando- añadió Esme- Pero quiero que se aseguren de no hacerme abuela tan rápido ¿eh?

-¡Mamá!- pobre Alice, parecía foquito de navidad de lo roja que estaba.- ¡Por favor!

-¿No tengo razón Jasper?- me pregunto Carlisle a mi- No es bueno los embarazos no planeados ¿verdad?- entendí el doble sentido de sus palabras "la embarazas, te castro"

-Tiene razón, es bueno planificar todo.

-Y esperar mas que nada, ¿pero por que están los dos tan rojos?- nos miro a los dos- ¿A caso no hablan de esto nunca con sus amigos?

Si, pero nunca con los padres pensé

-Esta bien- Alice se levanto- Mamá, papá iré a despedir a Jasper ya es hora de se vaya.- esta vez agradecí en silencio, no es que no me la haya pasado bien pero esta clase de temas no se tocan con el padre de tu novia.

-¿Dijimos algo mal?- pregunto Esme- ¿Por qué se va tan pronto?

-No, pero creo que Jasper esta candado ¿verdad?- asentí- ¿Ven?

Me tomo de la mano y me hizo levantarme, me despedí cordialmente de los dos, Esme me invito de nuevo a cenar acepte gustoso, a Carlisle le di un apretón de manos y con ultimo saludo salí de la casa tras Alice, ella me dejo salir primero para luego ella cerrar la puerta.

-Siento que hayas pasado por lo último, le dije que no lo hiciera

-No te preocupes amor, dejando a un lado todo… me la pase muy bien

-Yo también- entonces volteo a ver por la ventana y bufo molesta- Papá nos ve desde la ventana, supongo que no me despediré de ti como se debe.

-No te preocupes- le di un beso en la mejilla- Mañana nos saludaremos como dios manda.

-Me parece perfecto- me dijo sonriendo, miro la ventana de nuevo y ahora estaba los dos- Debo entrar, creo que tendré una charla con los dos de algo llamado confianza.

-Solo cuidan de ti- le un abrazo- Sera mejor que entres, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana, que duermas bien

-Hasta luego- baje las escaleras y di un ultimo vistazo, Alice se despidió con la mano yo hice lo mismo además de un ademan con la mano para que entrara pude irme cuando vi que entro.

Camine hacia mi casa más tranquilo, por que a pesar de todas las vergüenzas y miedos, supe que había sido aceptado por la familia de Alice.

Lo malo es que mañana era el turno de ella, espero que este preparada para el General Hale.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hello… pobrecillos si que los papás de Alice los hicieron sudar por un ratito jeje en el capi que sigue le tocara a Alice sudar la gota gorda xD les quería pedir una disculpa por no poder subir antes como era mi intención, lo que pasa es que me mudare de casa y andamos todos locos por toda la documentación que se tiene que hacer *.* y aun falta la mudanza +.+ eso si me dejara mal.**

**Pero mientras eso llega, escribiré mucho jejeje… por que aquí entre nos, estoy cocinando una historia nueva de Alice y Jasper obvia… pero ahora no adelantare nada, si es que entre mis tiempos libres logro terminarla la subiré.**

**Solo me queda decirles, ¿un review? **

**Nos leemos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	15. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**micull: **Nena, no desesperes… aki esta tu capi

**TYCLLSW:** Ay no le digas asi T.T... Es que era su primera vez ¬¬ obvio que se puso nervioso, espérate cuando leas lo que le va a ocurrir a la pobre de Alice.

**JiiBnea:** Mmmmm... Yo no lo vería asi, si no como un papá normal pero serio

**Shiru92:** No te preocupes ya me acostumbre esta seria como mi novena o decima vez jeje... vas a ver que te gustara este capi.

**keytani:** Si, todos quisiéramos unos padres como ellos... pero ni modo jeje

**Twiandre:** No te preocupes, solo uno de ellos será quien los haga sufrir

**ALI-LU CULLEN, Christina Becker, DanielaCullen, Karly´s-De-Black, ****Valmich**: Gracias por su comentario espero que disfruten este capi.

**Hola nenorras, me da gusto que les este agradando la historia y sus reviews me fascinan, antes que nada, quiero decirle que aquí leerán algunos datos históricos que no son reales, es que no tenia un libro de historia americana a la mano y como no tengo internet no me dio tiempo buscar, lo único que encontré fueron pocos datos, espero que lo comprendan, pero para ayudarles le pondré un * a lo que sea inventado.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 14: Los señores Hale **_

**Pv. Alice **

Hoy era mi turno, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba demasiado nerviosa. A pesar de que Jasper me dijo muchísimas veces que su padre no era malo, que solamente era serio y muchas cosas más, aun asi no me sentía muy segura. Pero tenia que ser valiente.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

-¡Alice te llaman!- me grito mi mamá desde abajo

Debía de ser Jasper habíamos quedado que el vendría por mi, sin embargo le dije que yo podría ir perfectamente a su casa, no vivíamos tan lejos, como el lo había hecho el día anterior a pesar de que al principio dijo si, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando, despues de que le colgara, me llamo para decirme que el vendría por mi, le pregunte el por que y simplemente me dijo:

_Un caballero jamás deja que una dama vaya sola a ningún lugar_

Palabras textuales de su padre.

-¡Voy!

Baje corriendo las escaleras, en efecto ahí estaba mi madre con la puerta abierta y afuera estaba Jasper que al verme me dedico una sonrisa.

-Hola Alice- me saludo, era obvio que tenia que ser educado mi madre estaba a lado

-Jasper- mire a mi madre, que nos sonreía a ambos- Este… ya me voy mamá

-Que te vaya bien hija, Jasper que se porte bien ¿eh?

-Claro señora- le respondió

-¡Mamá!- me queje- ¿En que quedamos ayer?

-Lo siento hija- pero por su rostro sabía que no era cierto, ayer justamente cuando Jasper se fue entre a la casa y ahora la del sermón hacia ellos fui yo, me prometieron que nunca más me iban a avergonzar de esa manera ni con Jasper ni con nadie, en especial mi padre. Se que me quieren y lo hacen por mi bien, pero aun asi… discreción.

-Nos vemos- me voltee hacia Jasper- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- me tomo de la mano- Hasta luego Esme

Mi madre se despidió de nosotros con la mano antes de entrar a la casa.

-Ahora explícame ¿Por qué no quisiste que me fuera sola a tu casa?

-Mira, cuando termine de hablar contigo mi padre me pregunto a que hora iba a ir yo por ti, entonces yo le dije que me habías dicho que no te molestaba venir tu caminando, ¡uf! Lo hubieras visto, parecía como si le dijera que había cometido un asesinato y me obligo a llamarte de nuevo para decirte que yo iba a ir por ti.

-Órale, ¿les dijiste a tus padres que soy tu novia?

-Si, mi padre es algo chapado a la antigua quería que le contara todo… bueno casi todo- me guiño un ojo.

-Claro- no dije nada más y continuamos caminando. No es que supiera mucho de historia pero en aquel tiempo los padres eran demasiado exigentes con sus hijos cuando se trataba de escoger novias para sus hijos o viceversa.

Llegamos a su casa muy rápido para mi gusto, en la entrada ya nos esperaba Kate con una sonrisa, ella ya la conocía un poquito más asi que no me sentía tan nerviosa en su presencia.

-Hola chicos, hola Alice- me saludo con un beso en la mejilla- La comida esta casi lista, una media hora y ya.

-Hola señ…

-Nada de señora, vamos a ser familia asi que dime Kate

-Me parece bien Kate- sonreí por que me consideraba parte de la familia

-Pasen, mi esposo bajara en unos momentos- se hizo a un a lado para dejarnos pasar, y nos sentamos en la sala mientras esperamos al padre de Jasper. Platicamos un rato con Kate, me di cuenta de que era una mujer muy agradable, nada que ver con lo que me decía Rosalie todo los días, _una mujer que se siente mucho solo por que se caso con mi padre_, eran sus palabras.

Unos pasos en la escalera nos hicieron voltear, bajando por las escaleras venia el señor Hale, se veía tan imponente aunque venia vestido con traje casual.

-Buenas tardes- me sonrió, yo tarde un poco de devolverle la sonrisa- Tu debes ser Alice- al fin me salió la coherencia a tiempo para que no se diera cuenta que estaba actuando como idiota.

-Buenas tardes

-¿Ya casi esta la cena Kate?—le pregunto a su esposa- Tengo hambre

-En unos minutos cielo

-Ah, creo que mientras esta… conozcámonos un poco- se sentó en el sillón individual de la sala- ¿Y bien Alice?... cuéntame algo de ti.

-Pues vengo de Phoenix, viví ahí desde que era pequeña pero por motivos del trabajo de papá nos mudamos aquí.

-Phoenix ¿eh?- se cruzo de brazos, me asuste, ¿tenia algo de malo?- *Recuerdo cuando los Irlandeses quisieron tomar Arizona despues de la independencia, si… fue.

-Papá- Jasper lo interrumpió- No creo que Alice haya venido aquí para una clase de historia.- me miro esperando que lo apoyara pero esta vez no, quería ganarme a mi suegro aunque tuviera que escuchar lo que me tuviera que decir.

-No me molesta Jasper

-¿Ves hijo?- le dio una mirada reprobatoria- Es que aquí nadie quiere escucharme, a Rose no le interesa… por cierto, ¿Dónde esta?- miro a todos lados.

-¿Eh?- dudo Kate- Salió hace una rato, me dijo que si no llegaba para la comer que no la esperábamos.

-Esa muchacha, en fin ya hablare con ella despues- se relajo de nuevo en su asiento- En que estábamos…

Y asi paso la media hora platicándome acerca de la declaración de Derechos de las colonias en 1774, donde asistieron Massachusetts, Carolina del Sur, del Norte, Connecticut, Nueva Jersey, Nueva York, Virginia y muchos estados más que mi cerebro no alcanzo a escuchar por que creo que se desconecto, siguió en el año de 1781 donde los ingleses se rindieron en la batalla de Yorktown, específicamente el 19 de octubre. Y al final en 1783 cuando por fin Inglaterra reconoció oficialmente la autonomía de Estados Unidos.

-Cariño- escuche la voz de Kate, que hizo que me "despertara"- Creo que ya esta la comida.

-Ah claro, lo siento querida- se dirigió a mi y tuve que sonreírle- Cuando comienzo, me cuesta mucho trabajo detenerme, espero que no te moleste.

Me mordí la lengua, pero aun asi negué.

-No se preocupe señor.

-Gracias nena, ¿ves Jasper? Hay gente que si me escucha.

-Como digas papá- rodó los ojos- ¿Comemos?

Al contrario que en la sala, la comida se pasó en silencio, miraba a Jasper varias veces que solo me sonreía a hurtadillas, al terminar la cena Kate propuso que tomáramos el postre en la sala todos asentimos. Le ayude a recoger los platos y a dejarlos en el lavabo, despues ambas regresamos a la sala y ya estaban los dos sentados ahí.

-No tardaron nada- dijo el señor Hale

-Dejamos los platos para despues- contesto su esposa- Muy bien, ¿Qué quieren de postre?

-¿Te quedo algo de arroz con leche?

-Si, hay bastante ¿gustas Alice?- pregunto

-Suena bien

Kate salió de la sala de nuevo, quedándonos los tres solos.

-En lo que mi esposa llega con el postre, quiero preguntarles algo

-Adelante- me sentía más confiada ahora

-Alice…- me susurro Jasper a lado- Creo que no quieres saberlo.

-Claro que quiero, adelante señor

-Gracias Alice- se rió- Veo que se llevan muy bien, si les soy sincero pensé que se llevaban mal, Rose me dijo que peleaban constantemente ¿a que se debe el cambio?

-Pues creo, que peleábamos por que no nos dimos el tiempo suficiente para conocernos bien y hubo muchos malos entendidos.

-Me parece bien, se me hacía muy extraño que Jasper llegara enojado casi todos los días- su risa se hizo mas intensa- Ahora veo que era por eso.

Volvió a reir y esta vez me uní a sus risas, pero Jasper me miro con mala cara.

-Papá ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Alice, como los Hale llegaron a América?

-Oh claro hijo, deja hago memoria- cerró los ojos, esta vez mire yo mal a Jasper

-Te pasas- le dije susurrando

-Eso te pasa por reírte de mí- me dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios- Te quiero.

-Yo…

-Ya recordé- el señor Hale me interrumpió cuando le iba a contestar- Fue en el año de (bucar año), cuando mi el abuelo de mi abuelo Sirius Hale junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos, vinieron desde Europa como emigrantes ilegales en busca de una mejor vida por que desafortunadamente no había mucho trabajo…

Y asi paso mas tiempo escuchando como su familia había participado en cada una de las batallas y guerras que hubo en ese lapso, Kate regreso con el postre, pensé que por eso me tomaría un descanso pero solo alcanzo a darle una cucharada a su postre por que…

-¡Que rico cielo!- dejo su traste en la mesa- En que estaba ah si en 1876…

Trate de que mis ojos no se me cerraran pestañeando a cada momento, pero sonreía cuando el lo hacía y asentía cuando me preguntaba algo, Jasper solamente se quejaba y ponía las manos sobre su rostro seguramente estaba avergonzado.

-Querido creo que es hora de que Jasper lleve a Alice a su casa- les juro que casi me lanzaba sobre ella para besarla por interrumpir, apenas habíamos llegado a 1900 cuando lo interrumpió – Ya es tarde y seguramente tenga algo que hacer.

-¡Oh lo siento! Claro, claro- se levanto, todos lo imitamos- Ya despues continuaremos con nuestra charla.

-Por supuesto señor Hale.

-Dime General Hale

-Claro general.

Nos acompañaron a la puerta y a diferencia de mis padres ellos nos dejaron solos en el primer momento, solo se despidieron y ya, Jasper me tomo de la mano y juntos caminamos hacia mi casa pues mañana había escuela y salir ahora no era una buena opción.

-Me la pase bien- le dije

-Si- se escucho el sarcasmo en su voz- Lo note cada vez que pestañeabas, ay Alice, si te aburrías le hubieras dicho que parara…

-No quería causarle una mala impresión- me defendí

-Pero si tu odias la historia- me dijo con cierto aire cómico- Apuesto que no escuchabas nada de lo que dijo.

-¡Claro que lo escuche!

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué sucedió en 1889?

Me quede con la boca abierta para responder, pero la verdad es que no recordaba nada, Jasper comenzó a reírse de mi y yo le golpee le brazo.

-¡Auch! ¡Alice!

-No te rías, ok, no escuche nada… pero es que no quería causar una mala impresión, es que se veía tan emocionado contándome todo que no tuve el corazón para detenerlo, pero no le digas que no lo escuche, no quiero que me odie.

-¡Pero si no te odia!- me atrajo hacia el- Cielo, hasta permitió que le dijeras general- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y eso que?- pregunte confundida, me puso de frente a el.

-Nena, nadie que no sea de la familia le dice general- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Te lo juro Alice, ya te considera parte de la familia.

-No lo puedo creer

-Te preocupaste por nada Alice, te adoraron, hasta te diere que cuando mamá y tu estaban en la cocina, mi papá me pregunto que cuando era la boda de hecho eso era lo que exactamente te iba a preguntar pero creo que mi cara le hizo cambiar la pregunta.

-Vaya

Fue lo último que dije antes de que llegáramos a mi casa.

-Nos vemos mañana- le dije- Creo que llegare acostarme, de verdad necesito descansar- me reí de mi misma.

-Entonces que tengas lindos sueños- me dio un beso en los labios, yo lo acerque mas a mi rodeando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el estrecho mas su cuerpo al mío, delinee su labio con mi lengua para despues chupar su labio, el beso se volvió mas intenso cada poco, nos separamos cuando sentimos que aire faltaba.- Amo tus besos

-Y yo los tuyos- le di otro más- Te quiero

-Y yo a ti, ahora entra antes de que secuestre

-Ok- le dije riendo- Por cierto espero que tengas ya tu traje para el baile.

-Lo tengo señorita ¿y tú?

-Me ofendes Jasper. Claro que lo tengo…

.

.

**Pv. Jasper**

La música retumbaba en mis oídos, hoy era el dichoso baile en la casa de Ashton, la verdad si no fuera por Alice ni siquiera hubiera venido, no solo por que no me gustaban mucho los bailes si no por que el idiota aquel no dejaba de verme con cara de burla.

-Jasper ya no le hagas caso

-No debimos haber venido- me queje como por tercera vez

-¡Jasper!- me dio un golpe en el brazo- Es nuestro primer baile juntos, no los estropees con tu mal humor y ya te dije como por milésima vez: Ignóralo.

-Lo hago Alice, pero te juro que cada vez que volteo me lo encuentro como si el lo hiciera a propósito.

-¿Que voy hacer contigo Jasper?- pregunto, pero no le conteste al instante por que a pesar de que llevábamos bastante tiempo juntos aun no me había dicho que me amaba, eso si me decía que me quería mucho, pero no era lo mismo.

-Nada, soy un caso perdido- me encogí de hombros.

-Vamos a bailar- me tomo la mano, pero justamente cuando Alice volteo una chica derramo su bebida- ¡Diablos!

-¡Ay lo siento mucho!- se disculpo la chica- ¡Perdóname, soy tan idiota!

-No te preocupes- le dijo ella limpiándose- Creo que se arruino.

-Arriba hay un baño, si quieres limpiarte ahí, pero…

-¿Pero que?- conteste yo molesto

-Es que la bebida contenía algo dulce y si no se baña quedara pegajosa, como le dije yo puedo prestarle algo.

-¿Y quien eres tu?

-Me llamo Kathleen Pruitt, vamos ¿Alice, cierto?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Mi primo me ha hablado mucho de ti- la tomo de la mano- Tenemos que limpiarte antes de que se seque y quedes pegajosa- y se la llevo antes de que preguntara quien era su primo.

Y tampoco me dio tiempo preguntarle si podría acompañarla. No tuve otra cosa que hacer mas que esperarla en un rincón, de ahí vi a mis amigos bailando en la pista, donde se supone que debería estar yo con Alice, pero no tenia a quien culpa había sido un accidente. De paso vi a mi hermana con Emmett bailando, sonreí al verlos, despues de una larga espera al fin ella acepto ir con el.

Suspire de nuevo, espero que no tarden mucho.

Pero paso media hora y Alice no bajo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Jejeje pobre Alice le toco una charla muy pero muy diferente a la de Jasper, pero aun asi aguanto todo… bueno yo haría eso y mas por Jasper jeje… con lo ultimo, ¿Por qué Alice tardo tanto? Y la verdad siento dejarlo aquí pero si no lo hacía no tendría material suficiente para el que viene, en fin no me queda mas que decirles: ¿me dejan reviews? **

**Xoxo**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	16. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 15: Engaños**_

Paso media hora y Alice no bajo.

Comencé a desesperarme, ¿Cuánto puede tardar en bañarse o limpiarse? Me cruce de brazos de nuevo y me recargue para seguir esperando a que ella llegara. De repente una chica, que por cierto no conocía, se me acerco.

-¿Eres Jasper? – Me pregunto

-Si- conteste confundido

- ¿Tu novia es Alice?

-Si, ¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunte preocupado

-No, nada, es que tuvo un problema en el baño y quiere que subas para que le ayudes.

-¿Y Kathleen? Ella dijo que se quedaría con ella

-Oh si, yo misma se lo pregunte por que las vi subir juntas pero me dijo que no tenia caso que se quedara con ella, ya le había prestado la ropa asi que no tendría caso que se quedara, le pidió que bajara- me contesto

-Ah- fue mi brillante respuesta- ¿En que habitación esta?

-Subes las escaleras- me las señalo- Pasa una, dos, a la tercera puerta a tu izquierda.

-Ok, gracias

Sin perder mas tiempo pase por entre la gente poder llegar a las escaleras, de paso salude a mi hermana que estaba muy entretenida con Emmett, subí y comencé a contar las puertas hasta llegar a la tercera, me preguntaba que problema tendría Alice y por que la chica esa no cumplió lo que había dicho, ahora me arrepentía no haberlas seguido ¿Qué tal si le hacia una broma? Y yo aquí bien a gusto esperandola. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue el vestido de Alice tirado en frente de la puerta, conociéndola seguramente se lo quito no mas llegar al cuarto, entonces la luz de una lámpara se encendió.

-Hola Jasper- en frente mío estaba, Ash en medio de la cama pero eso no fue lo que me desconcertó sino que estaba recostado en la cabecera de la cama con el pecho desnudo- Creo que interrumpes un buen momento.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?- en eso me di cuenta que tanto la ropa de Alice como la de él estaban regadas por toda la habitación, no quería pensar lo peor… no, tenia que encontrarla primero.

-En el baño- lo señalo- Creo que se es refrescando para poder bajar, o para nuestra segunda ronda.

-¡Mientes!- le dije molesto, Alice jamás me podría hacer esto, ella me quiere.

_Pero no te ama._

-¿En serio? Solo mira la ropa amigo, ¿a poco creíste lo de la bebida? Era solo una escusa para vernos, de hecho hace mucho que lo hacemos, solo que hasta ahora no habíamos sido descubiertos.

-Eres…

-Ya estoy lista- la puerta del baño se abrió, de donde Alice venia saliendo con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo- Espero que Jasper no se entere que…- al verme se quedo callada- ¿Jasper, que haces aquí?- se trato de acercarme pero me retire- ¿Qué pasa?

Mis ojos se posaron en el idiota ese, lo que provoco que ella volteara la mirada, cuando la regreso sus ojos mostraban terror cuando de nuevo nuestros ojos se reunieron. Entonces era cierto.

-Hola cielo ¿lista para nuestra segunda ronda?- dijo el- Solo hay que esperar que él se vaya.

-Jasper… no es lo que crees- por lo ridículo de su escusa comencé a reírme.

-¡Claro! La típica escusa de todos los infieles- le dije haciéndome para atrás- Pero lo más ridículo es que la sigan utilizando.

-No en serio Jasper, debes creerme...- de nuevo trato de acercarse a mí pero me retire, ¿Qué se creía?

-¿Creerte? No me hagas reir Cullen, despues de lo que veo, y sobre todo el _espero que Jasper no se entere… _¿De verdad pensaste que no me enteraría? No lo puedo creer, ¡dios! Soy tan estúpido- me tome el pelo desesperado- Siempre lo sospeche, con razón nunca lo acusaste del ataque… _ignóralo Jasper- _imite su voz- Claro ignóralo… por eso tanta insistencia de que hicieran el maldito baile aquí, pues querías revolcarte con el y… no se ni por que sigo aquí mirándote, me das asco.

-¡Jasper por favor! Escúchame- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero esta vez no lo creí, me di cuenta de que era muy buena actriz.

-¡Ya te dije que no! ahora los dejo, para que se sigan revolcando como el par de escorias que son- camine hacia la puerta, pero sentí su mano jalarme, pero me la quite inmediatamente- ¡No me toques!- le grite, haciéndola retroceder- Jamás, vuelvas a acercarte a mi ¿me oíste? ¡Para mí estas muerta!

Ella se paro en seco cuando se lo dije, pero no podría sentirse tan miserable como yo me sentía ahora. Cerré la puerta de golpe y baje corriendo las escaleras, tenia unas horribles ganas de desahogarme; llorar, golpear algo o cualquier cosa que me ayudara a quitarme este dolor del pecho. Yo la amaba, se lo había demostrado y solo jugo conmigo.

Llegue a la pista y la música seguía igual de fuerte, pase a toda la gente empujando a quien se me atravesaba cuando me tope con mi hermana y Bella, que al verme se quedaron en shock ¿tan mal me veía?

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué tienes?- me pregunto mi hermana

-Rose… yo…me engaño- le dije al borde de la histeria, me sentía mal, muy mal.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- no le respondí y la abrace, no quería llorar, ahora no.- Jasper me asustas- contesto respondiéndome el abrazo.

-Rosalie, se ve mal- escuche la voz de Bella a lo lejos- Deberíamos buscar a Alice

-¡No!- la sola mención de su nombre me dolía- No quiero saber nada de ella.

-¿Pero por que?- insistió mi hermana.

-¡Me engaño! ¿No lo entiendes? Se acostó con el idiota de Ashton.

-¿Qué?- gritaron las dos

-Si no me creen, vayan al tercer cuarto de arriba… Rosalie me largo de aquí.

Deje a mi hermana y a mi amiga ahí, salí de la dichosa casa con el corazón roto.

**Pv. Alice **

Me quede de pie viendo como Jasper se iba y cerraba la puerta, sus palabras me habían dolido demasiado. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que yo me hubiera acostado con otro hombre? ¿Qué no me conocía?

Pero toda la evidencia estaba en mi contra, me mire, enredada en una toalla en la habitación de Ash, era de eso de lo que no quería que se enterara Jasper para que no pasara precisamente esto. Voltee y ahí estaba aquel idiota acomodándose sus pantalones.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-Te lo advertí Alice- se acomodo su cinturón- Si no eres mía no serás de nadie, ¿Fue sencillo no?

-¿Tu planeaste esto?- señale su habitación.

-¿Me creerás si te digo que no? todo lo que sucedió solo fue una fantástica coincidencia.

-Aquella chica no era tu prima- afirme

-Si lo es, de hecho lo de la bebida si fue un accidente, pero cuando las vi entrar aquí fue cuando idee todo, le dije que yo me quedaría contigo por que tú eras mi amiga y te conocía más y con lo inocente que es se lo creyó, despues mande a una amiguita mía a avisarle a tu novio… perdón ex novio para que subiera y lo logre.

-Eres un…

Pero mi frase fue cortada cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, ¿ahora que? Gire a mi derecha y Rose y Bella estaban en la entrada con la mirada de sorpresa. ¡Y yo aun en toalla y el con el pecho desnudo! Maldición por que no me había vestido.

-¡Oh por dios!- exclamo Rosalie- Es cierto.

-Rosalie espera, no es lo que crees- de nuevo la misma respuesta, pero es que no tenía otra.

-Nos vemos chicas- el idiota se puso su camisa, encaminándose hacia la salida dijo:- Alice, estuviste maravillosa- dijo antes de salir rápidamente.

Rosalie lo dejo pasar por que su mirada estaba en mí y no era una agradable, al contrario me lanzaba dagas por los ojos.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- se acerco lentamente a mí

-Tienen que escucharme, las cosas no son como ustedes creen- intente de nuevo- Yo jamás le haría daño a Jasper yo lo…- la palabra fue interrumpida por una mano que se estampo en mi cara, Rose me había cacheteado.

-No te atrevas a decir que amas a mi hermano, ni te atrevas a decirlo ¿oíste?- me grito- ¡Eres una cualquiera!

-Rosalie- por primera vez Bella hablo.- No digas eso.

-¿Entonces como le llamas a un intento de mujer que se acuesta con otros hombres? ¡Dímelo!- ella no contesto- ¿Ves? Tu también lo crees- le dijo antes de mirarme a mi- Y tu, acabas de firmar tu sentencia, te vas arrepentir de haber lastimado a mi hermano, te lo juro.

Salió de la habitación dejándome de nuevo sin poder defenderme, mire a mi derecha donde estaba Bella, ella se mantenía solo mirándome. Yo baje la mirada avergonzada y ni siquiera había hecho algo malo.

-Creo que deberías vestirte, ya solita has cavado tu tumba estando asi.

Asentí, busque por el suelo mi ropa, que por cierto había dejado en el buro, entre al baño y me puse el vestido de nuevo, aunque estuviera húmedo y con olor a dulce. Salí del baño y Bella seguía ahí, sentada en la cama, esperándome.

-¿Tu también me vas a decir algo que no me hayan dicho? Por que si quieres hacerlo estas en tu derecho, supongo.

-No, como ya te dije, tu sola te has cavado la tumba- me palmeo su lado y yo me senté

-Eso creo

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto

-¿Tiene algún sentido que te lo cuente?

-Supongo, quiero creer que nada de lo que vi paso y que de verdad, nada es lo que yo pensaba.- me miro seriamente, tenia razón.

-Como viste, Jasper y yo estábamos a punto de ir a la pista cuando una chica accidentalmente tiro su bebida sobre mí. Ella se disculpo y me dijo que viniera aquí para cambiarme…

-¿Y no sabias que era la habitación de Ash?- me dijo con un deje de reproche en su voz

-Al principio no, ella no me lo dijo, hasta que entramos y se disculpo, por que el baño principal estaba ocupado, asi que me dijo que el único cuarto con baño era de Ash y yo estaba demasiado pegajosa como para negarme, de hecho pensé que no tardaría mucho. Fui tan tonta que no note cuando el entro y su prima salió, cuando salí del baño y vi a Jasper pensé que se había enterado de que había entrado al cuarto de Ash pero al ver su rostro ¡Oh Bella! Jamás me había visto asi con tanto rencor, decepción y odio… esos ojos que siempre me miraban con amor, ¡me odia Bella! Y luego cuando el le dijo todas esas cosas.

-¿Intentaste explicarle al menos?

-¡Lo intente!- me desespere- El no me dejo, no me dejo decir ni una sola palabra él solo saco sus propias conclusiones, pero como dices tu, no me ayudo demasiado el estar solo con la toalla.- mire a Bella que estaba seria- ¿Me crees verdad? Por favor, eres la única que se detuvo lo suficiente como para escucharme, dime que me crees por favor- le rogué, de verdad necesitaba un apoyo en estos momentos.- ¿Bella?

-No lo se Alice, es que sinceramente todo se vio demasiado real como para ser montado.

Mis ultimas esperanzas se esfumaron es ese momento, ella me escucho, si, pero no me creía y lo entendía. De todas maneras ella apoyara a Jasper, se lo merece, en todo caso la "mala" en esta situación era yo.

-No te preocupes, es comprensible.- me levante de la cama- Creo que debes ir a buscar a Rosalie, se preguntara donde estas y se molestara contigo si se entera de que estuviste aquí conmigo.

-¿Qué vas hacer tu?

-Pediré un taxi, no le voy arruinar la noche a nadie más.

Me fui de ahí antes de que ella cambiara de opinión y comenzara a decirme mas cosas, la música sonaba muy fuerte, lo bueno es que nadie había notado nada o eso creía. A lo lejos mire a Kathleen que hablaba con Ash o mas bien discutían, no me importaba lo hecho, hecho estaba. Salí de la casa antes de que alguien notara mi ausencia, saque mi celular decidida a llamar un taxi pero antes de pulsar el botón verde, borre el numero y marque a otra persona, alguien que me escucharía sin juzgarme.

-_Bueno _

_-_Mamá- dije al borde del llanto- ¿Puedes venir por mí?

_-¿Alice? Cielo ¿Qué pasa?_

-Solo ven, por favor

-_En 5 minutos estoy haya_

En efecto en 5 minutos estaba el coche de mi madre frente a mí, no lo pensé mucho y me subí. Ella arranco sin decirme nada y se lo agradecí, ella sabía que yo hablaría cuando estuviera lista.

-Cielo, sabes que no quiero presionarte ¿Qué paso?

-Mamá…- comencé a contarle todo lo que sucedió esta noche, por su rostro pasaron varias emociones desde la tristeza hasta la ira, me quede en silencio despues de que termine mi relato.

-Pero no fue tu culpa hija.- me dijo levemente molesta.

-Todo apuntaba a que si, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-No se que decirte tesoro, pero de algo debes estar segura el te ama, te escuchara yo lo se.

-¡Me dijo que me odia! ¿Qué no me escuchaste?- descargue mi frustración con ella, pero me di cuenta que ella no tenia la culpa- Lo siento.

-No te preocupes nena, pero hay un dicho que creo dice asi "Entre mas dices que me odias, es por que asi me amas" o algo asi… bueno el punto es, que es lógico que te haya dicho eso estaba muy dolido, lo que debes hacer es esperar a que se tranquilice y cuando tenga la cabeza fría podrán hablar.

-Pero ya estamos de vacaciones, no puedo poner de escusa la escuela ¿Cómo hablare con el?

-¿Qué Kate no te lo dijo?- la mire confundida- Creo que no, entre tu padre, yo y los Hale, decidimos pasar las vacaciones juntos, iremos a España la semana que viene.

-¿En serio?- dije algo mas animada, pasaría todas las vacaciones con Jasper, entonces mi animo cayo- Pero cuando Jasper se entere no querrá ir y menos Rosalie- y si lo hace me hará las vacaciones un infierno, me dije a mi misma.

-De eso me encargo yo hija.- me palmeo la pierna.

-¿Se lo dirás a su madre? Ella me va odiar, si no es que ya lo hace.

-Alice, las dos somos lo suficientemente maduras como para no dejarnos engañar por un truco adolecente. Tú confía en mi hija.

-Esta bien mamá

Mire el paisaje por la ventana, hablar con mi madre me había tranquilizado pero solo un poco. Si ella tenia razón podría hablar con Jasper más pronto de lo que pensaba, pero algo me decía que no seria fácil, él era demasiado terco y testarudo, tendría que usar todas mis armas para hacer que me escuche. Pero de algo estaba segura, Jasper regresaría conmigo y de eso me iba a encargar yo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡No me odien! Y ni me manden a los Vulturi por que si lo hacen ¿Cómo sabrán que sigue? Se que no se esperaban esto, o tal vez si, jeje… pero como ya vieron Alice se propuso que haría escuchar a Jasper le costara lo que le costara, solo esperemos que Jasper se deje. **

**¿Qué creen? Una mala noticia, como saben, no todo dura para siempre y esta historia no es la excepción. Ya nos quedan pocos capítulos, en total van a ser 20 asi que-si mis clases de mate no me fallan xD- solo nos quedan 4 capis y el epilogo.**

**Pero no se entristezcan, por que estoy escribiendo una nueva asi que no se preocupen tendrán mas de mi por un rato.**

**Xoxo**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	17. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Shiru92**: Nena lo se, yo también sufrí por ello...

**keytani:** Jajaja, me gusto tu comentario... no creo que hubiera sido bueno que Alice matara a Ash, la meterían a la cárcel y ¿Luego como se reconcilian? No te preocupes, como sabes, adoro esta pareja y no estarán mucho tiempo separados...

**Twiandre**: Aquí esta el capi... no te enojes T,T

**ALI-LU CULLEN:** Recuerda que el siempre fue inseguro con esos dos por eso el tontis rapidito se lo creyó...

**TYCLLSW**: Lo se, mmmm... no había considerado esa idea... creo que la pondré en practica aunque sea en un OS...

**Karly´s-De-Black:** Mientras no sea yo adelante jeje

**Christina Becker, micull, Fernanda HC, DanielaCullen, lagrima de flor, l, **: Grax por tu comentario, espero que disfruten este capitulo

**Hola de nuevo, siento tardar un poco en actualizar pero recién el lunes entre al Tecno y desde ya, me llenaron de tareas lo que me dejo poco tiempo para escribir pero eh hecho lo posible para dejarles este capi. Saliéndome un poco del tema tengo algo que decirles respecto a mi nueva historia: Ya la eh publicado, quizá unas ya la vieron, se llama "En Manos De Una Asesina" pero el problema de algunas es que cuando subo el capi si sirve el link, pero cuando pasan unas horas y quieres acceder aparece como si hubiera sido borrada aunque eso no es asi, la verdad no se cual sea el problema con FF por que no soy la única a la que le pasa. Ojala y no sea un pre- apocalipsis que anuncie el fin de la página… a lo que voy, si pueden acceder pues ojala y les guste, de todas formas les dejo el Summary:**

_Alice siempre ha sido una asesina, al ser perdonada en su sentencia de muerte, acepta trabajar para la CIA como su mejor arma, hasta que le dan como misión proteger al millonario Jasper Hale pero a petición de él Alice tiene que fingir ser su esposa. ¿Jasper podrá hacer latir ese corazón que hace años fue destrozado?_

**Ojala y puedan leerla… **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 16: El Crucero**_

**Pv. Jasper**

Malditas vacaciones, maldita mala suerte mía, maldita la hora en la que acepte venir de vacaciones y maldito el día en el que les ocurrieron a nuestros padres venir a un estúpido crucero. Si, odiaba estas vacaciones y con mi estado de ánimo, no me ayudaba en nada en esta situación, ¿pero que otra cosa podría hacer? Mamá se había puesto como energúmena cuando le dije que no iba a ir al viaje con los Cullen y no era por que tuviera algún problema con ellos, nada, es que ahora no quería encontrarme con Alice no me sentía seguro de que no correría a sus brazos cuando la tuviera a solas, era pura precaución mía nada más. Ya que despues del día de la fiesta, no respondí sus llamadas ni nada parecido, ella vino a verme pero Rose le dijo de manera "amable" que no volviera a acercarse a mí o la pagaría, juraría que ese momento estuve a punto de ir para defenderla pero mi orgullo me detuvo.

_Ni te atrevas a defenderla Jasper o te golpeare_

Me dijo Rose cuando por error le comente que no fuera tan dura con Alice.

Y bueno, despues de una hora de ruegos por parte de Kate, acepte ir al bendito viaje que despues de un par de días viajando por "toda" España, los cuales evitaba hablar con Alice a pesar de que ella se acercaba a mí, un letrero hizo que nuestros planes cambiaran.

_Crucero por el océano…_

_Viaje con toda su familia por aguas Europeas_

Y ahora estoy en un camarote, solo, terminando de arreglar mis cosas. No era por nada pero no entendía por que me toco estar solo en un camarote… pero en fin, creo que me vendría bien estar un tiempo a solas.

Paso media hora y termine de acomodar todo, entonces la puerta se abrió. Voltee pensando que era mi papá o alguno de los chicos, pero al ver a Alice parada frente a mí me hizo ponerme nervioso, ma por el tipo de ropa que traía: Un diminuto short que le llegaba a mitad del muslo dejándome ver sus pálidas y torneadas piernas, una playera sin mangas pegada a su cuerpo y sandalias que hacían juego con su vestimenta.

¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Y por que dejaba su maleta en una de las camas?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije mi pregunta

-Resulta que este camarote también es mío, al parecer hubo un problema con la asignación de camarotes, se supone que yo dormiría con Rose pero ella no estaba de acuerdo asi que me mandaron aquí- abrió su maleta y comenzó a sacar la ropa- No te preocupes, no te molestare, solo lo usare para dormir y nada más… sino quieres verme esta bien.

Me le quede mirando mas de lo que había deseado, pero es que en las ultimas semanas la había extrañado muchísimo, quería abrazarla, besarla y estar cerca de ella pero no podía… como quisiera que esa maldita fiesta nunca hubiera sucedido, de lo contrario ahora estaría con ella en este mismo lugar disfrutando de lo lindo el viaje.

-¿Qué me miras?- me dijo con una sonrisa, aparte la mirada, no me había dado cuenta que la estaba viendo demasiado.

-Nada, nada- respondí rápido- No hay problema que te quedes, de todas formas no creo que hablemos mucho cuando estés aquí.

Hubo algo de silencio a nuestro alrededor, solo se oían las olas golpear contra el barco y el sonido de ella mientras acomodaba sus cosas. Como aun era temprano y las actividades empezaban en la tarde, me recosté en mi cama para descansar un poco, de reojo estuve observando como ella iba y venia para acomodar su ropa en el otro closet que había en el camarote hasta que termino, pensé que cuando terminara se iría pero no lo hizo al contrario se dejo caer en la cama, que por cierto estaba muy cerca de la mía.

Pero en ningún momento voltee para mirarla, tenia que ser fuerte.

-Este… ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunto, supongo que para hablar de algo.

-Sobrevivo.- respondí cortando- No creo que bien signifique mucho para mi ahora.-ok, se que estaba comportándome demasiado dramático y quizás algo infantil pero no me importaba, ¿A caso no era comprensible?

No dijimos mas, lo que me puso algo nervioso, a lo mejor por que si no veía a Alice a la cara no tendría una idea de lo que estuviera pensando en su cabecita.

-Lo siento- dijo despues de unos momentos

-¿Por qué? ¿por engañarme? ¿por mentirme? – respondí cortante- Ya no importa Alice, es pasado y no tiene caso que me sigas lastimando con lo mismo, mejor sigue adelante y déjame en paz.

Cuando dije lo ultimo la voltee a ver, su rostro lucia algo cansado y sus ojos ya nos mostraban ese brillo que tanto los caracterizaban, no se suponía que tenia que lucir asi, al contrario debería verse alegre.

_Se llama culpa._

-No digas eso- me contesto- Tu no sabes realmente como fueron las cosas.

-Yo se lo que vi- me levante de la cama- Todo era muy evidente.

-¡Pero lo que viste es una mentira!- se paro rápidamente para encararme, la tenerla tan cerca como reacción defensiva me retire- ¿Por qué Jasper? Yo nunca te di indicios de que te fuera infiel ¿o si? Respóndeme, dime solo una vez en la que yo lo hay sido, dímelo.

No respondí, por que si soy sincero conmigo mismo, nunca vi ningún indicio de nada. Pero como dijo Ash, ellos habían sido muy discretos para que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, incluyéndome.

Pero aun asi respondí sinceramente.

-No, nunca lo vi.

-¿Entonces?- se acerco más, pero esta vez no me aleje- ¿Por que algo tan falso hizo que creyeras tu fe y confianza en mí? Tu me conoces perfectamente, te eh contado todo de mi vida te eh confiado todos mis secretos y tu los tuyos, respóndeme ¿Si yo pensara en jugar contigo, para que querría decirte eso?- no respondí porque de nuevo tenia razón- ¿Ves? Tú también lo sabes.

-Alice, por favor- cerré los ojos, yo aun no estaba listo para tener esta charla todavía me encontraba muy dolido.- Ahora no puedo tener esa conversación.

-Entonces cuando, Jasper no creas que eres el único que sufre con todo esto- me tomo de ambos brazos, su tacto me quemaba, pero era un calor placentero y a la vez doloroso- Yo también me eh sentido terrible, no eh podido comer ni dormir bien. Todas las noches me mantengo despierta hasta muy tarde soñando con el momento en que podamos hablar y me dejes explicarte realmente como fueron las cosas.

-Todo eso tiene nombre Alice, se llama _Culpa_

-Estas equivocado, se llama amor – abrí los ojos cuando me dijo eso, la mire a la cara y ella me miraba a mi, ahora su rostro mostraba otra cosa pero me era muy difícil pensar que era.- Se que nunca te lo dije antes, por que yo tampoco sabía que lo sabía, pero siempre estuvo ahí Jasper.

-No se de que me hablas- dije

-Era algo que yo pensé que tenia adentro, lo confundí con muchas cosas pero ahora que ya no estas conmigo me eh dado cuenta de que fui muy tonta al no verlo antes.

-Me confundes, de que es eso de lo que hablas.

-Creo que me entristece un poco que no lo sepas- me dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos- A lo que me refiero, es que te amo Jasper… siempre lo hice, fui una idiota al no darme cuenta antes.

Sus palabras no solo me confundieron, sino que me dolieron ¿Qué ganaba ella diciéndome eso? Antes hubiera dado todo, y de hecho lo hice, para que ella me las dijera, el coraje que me había estado guardando en todo este tiempo salió como lava de un volcán.

-!¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?¡- le grite separándome de ella- ¿A que demonios juegas Alice?

-No entiendo

-Con los sentimientos no se juega ¡Maldita sea! ¿Crees que diciéndome eso yo te voy a perdonar y tu podrás calmar tu conciencia? Pues estas muy equivocada si crees que con eso te vas a salir con la tuya.

-¡Pero es verdad! Yo te amo Jasper, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?- sus ojos comenzaban a verse cristalinos, pero sus lagrimas no me iban a ablandar, ella ya había jugado mucho conmigo.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- conteste mas molesto aun, yo no tenia idea de que ganaba con mentirme- No puedo creer que seas una persona asi, ¿Dónde quedo esa pequeña niña?

-¿Qué?- me pregunto, tanto era mi coraje que no me había dado cuenta de que hable de más- ¿De que niña hablas?

-Nada que te interese- al menos no ahora, pensé- Ya no tengo nada que platicar contigo, me largo de aquí.- comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero de nuevo como hace días, me detuvo tomándome del brazo pero no voltee .- Alice, de verdad… no quiero decirte nada que pueda lastimarte por que a diferencia tuya, yo no soy asi.

-¿A caso tu amor por mi se acabo?- su pregunta me tomo con la guardia baja, quería decirle que no, que la seguía amando con intensidad pero quería que ella sufriera, que sintiera tan solo una pisca del dolor que yo sentía ahora.

-Creo que tú te encargaste de matarlo.- tras decir eso, escuche un jadeo que venia de ella y como poco a poco el agarre de su brazo se fue aflojando hasta dejarme libre.

-Lo entiendo

Fue lo último que escuche de ella antes de salir de la habitación.

Camine sin rumbo por la cubierta del crucero, hasta llegar a la orilla del barco y comencé a mirar hacia el mar. Me sentía muy mal por mentirle de esa manera, por que no solo creo haberla herido, sino que también yo me había lastimado con esas palabras, pero como se le podía ocurrir decirme que ella me amaba cuando no era verdad a lo mejor y solo fue un impulso del momento, que no lo sentía realmente.

-¿Por qué tan solo?- voltee hacia la voz, Edward estaba parado tras de mi con sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Solo quería pensar- regrese mi vista al mar

-¿Te molesta si veo también yo?- me pregunto colocándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué hay de Bella? No creí que fueras capaz de dejarla sola por mucho tiempo.

-Sobrevivirá sin mi- me reí un poco por su comentario- Creo que ahora un amigo me necesita.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién, Emmett?- trate de zanjar el tema, porque no quería hablar con nadie de esto y menos con el hermano de la susodicha.

-También, pero creo que ahora esta muy ocupado con otras cosas lo que me deja a ti primero.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, estoy bien.

-Pues en tu cara no se nota- me puso la mano en el hombro- ¿Es por mi hermana?

-¡Bingo!

-Se que es poco ético de mi parte, pero creo que deberías escucharla- lo mire mal y retrocedió- Ok, no te enojes, pero si nos ponemos a pensar sabes perfectamente como es aquel tipo y como evidencia esta lo que le hizo a Rosalie, ¿Asi que no te has preguntado si lo que ese idiota hizo no fue montado?

-No, y la verdad Edward no quiero hablar de esto.

-Bueno, no te voy a obligar a nada- se bajo del pequeño escalón que había- Pero de algo de lo que si estoy seguro es de la inocencia de mi hermana, te lo digo por que tengo mas de 10 años de conocerla, tanto la conozco que puedo ver en su mirada lo mucho que sufre y no me gusta verla de esa manera.- ambos nos miramos seriamente- Y hay algo mas que tengo que decir, asi como tu defendiste a Rose en su momento, yo hare lo mismo con Alice, como te dije no me gusta verla de esa manera porque pase años para que quitara esa mirada, no permitiré verla asi de nuevo.

-Es tu hermana y lo entiendo.

-No, no lo entiendes- me dio una sonrisa triste- Pero dejemos las cosas asi.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso, yo me quede ahí todavía pensando un poco en lo que me acababa de decir, y tengo que admitir que tenía razón. Sabía por experiencia propia que Ash no era una buena persona, más por lo que le hizo a Rose, pero la verdad no sabía ni que hacer, creo que hablar con los demás hacia que me confundiera más lo que necesitaba era algo en que distraerme y asi poder pensar más tarde las cosas con claridad.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- una voz femenina me hizo voltearme

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Corto? Lo se, pero no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir… pues me tome un break de mi tarea para escribir, prometo que el próximo estará mas largo. Ahora, ¡Ay Jasper! Casi mete la pata diciéndole eso a Alice, y esta taruga casi descubre lo que tiene que saber xD… bueno el siguiente capi estará algo mas emocionante por que habrá 2 chicos que ayuden un poco para que estos se junten. **

**Por eso eh pensado hacer un tipo de concurso rápido ¿te gustaría ser TÚ la chica que haga que ponga a Alice con los pelos de punta de celos?**

**Solamente tienes que hacer un ensayo de 4000 mil palabras acerca de lo maravilloso que es Jasper y la primera que lo haga tendrá una participación especial en un par de capítulos… ok, es mucho y no hay tiempo xD, solamente díganme que es lo más les gusta de esta parejita, entre un jurado selecto escogeremos a la mas original y será quien participara en un par de capis. (obviamente tienen que poner su nombre al final, y el apellido si gustan, sino de eso me encargo yo) **

**¿Se animan? **

**Antes de despedirme, quisiera recomendar un fic de Alice y Jasper que me hizo mi amiga de regalo de cumple se llama: **

**Amor de Verano**

_Ella lo conoció en un maravilloso verano años atrás… el quedo maravillado con su hermosa, se despidió de ella prometiendo que volvería… ¿Qué pasa cuando te cansas de esperar? OoC_

**Ojala y se puedan dar una vueltecita **

**Ahora si me despido… por ahora.**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**midight. medianoche: **No te enojes nena, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo ya viste que no esperaste mucho jeje

**lagrima de flor: **Ya no tienes que esperar más, aquí tienes tu capi…

**alijazz4ever: **Me encanto tu explicación ahora te enteraras del resultado…

**JiiBnea: **No hiperventiles xD, muchas gracias por tu comentario estuvo muy bonito.

**ALI-LU CULLEN: **Jeje error de dedo, lo importante es que me entendiste jeje… si lo se hay muchas palabras para describirlo que limitarnos es un sacrilegio, pero aun asi me gusto tu comentario.

**keytani: **Hola nena, un buen comentario ahora lo único que queda es que veas el resultado.

**TYCLLSW, micull, Karly's-De-Black, Christina Becker, Twiandre: **Un gracias por su comentario, espero seguir contando con su apoyo ya en estos que son los últimos capis…

**HOLA A TODAS, ojala y estén pasándosela bien jeje yo aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capi despues de una larga ½ semana de clases, ahora un agradecimiento a las chicas que decidieron participar en verdad me gustaron mucho sus comentarios, pero solo una será la chica que tendrá el privilegio de tener a Jasper unos capis y las demás chicas tendrán una pequeña participación… en fin, no las distraigo más, disfrútenlo… **

**Woa woa pero antes quisera contar con su apoyo, es sido nominada a los **FF Twilight Hispanoamerica Awards con la historia "Una Apuesta Imposible" en dos categorias:

-Mejor Fic M

-Mejor Fic de humos

Deseria contar con su voto y apoyo, esta es la pagina (ya saben sin espacios):

www . Ffthawards . com

las botaciones las pueden hacer a partir de mañana porque al parecer la pagina esta en mantenimiento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 17: ¿Batalla Perdida?**_

**Pv. Alice**

Ya no me ama, me lo había confirmado con su mirada y todo era mi culpa. Deje que el se marchara y me quede sola en el camarote, mi senté en mi cama y me quede viendo a la nada, podía escuchar las olas romper contra la cubierta pero podía importarme menos, lo único que tenia en la cabeza era el hecho de que Jasper ya no quería saber nada más de mi y que de alguno u otra manera tenia que aceptarlo. Se que era algo dramático y cobarde de mi parte, pues me dispuse a recuperarlo, pero no tenia sentido si él ya no sentía nada por mi.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que saliera de mi patética mente, me levante y abrí la puerta mi hermano me sonrió y yo a mi modo se la devolví.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte mientras me hacia un lado para que pasara.

-¿Qué no puedo ver a mi hermanita?- contesto fingiendo estar ofendido, en otra ocasión me hubiera parecido gracioso pero no estaba de humor para reir- No te veo bien, Alice dime como te sientes.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes

-No, no estas bien- me contradijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros- ¿Es por él? Alice, no me gusta verte de esa manera me recuerda aquellos tiempos…por favor, quiero ver a mi hermana de nuevo, él no te merece si te hace sufrir de esa manera.

-Emmett, no lo culpes a él- baje la mirada- La culpa es mía si yo…

-¡No te atrevas a defenderlo!- me paro en seco- Si tuviera algo de cerebro y sentido común se daría cuenta de cómo fueron en verdad las cosas ¿eh? Sinceramente el que esta siendo una nenita en todo esto es él, porque no es un hombre y te enfrenta ¿huh? Siempre esta huyendo de ti como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas y lo que más me molesta es que tu eres la que lo esta siguiendo y rogándole, al contrario tu deberías ser la indignada y _él _el que debería de estarte rogando.

-Emmett por favor…

-Por favor nada- me interrumpió de nuevo- Ahora vas a salir de este camarote y disfrutaras del viaje, y quiero…no, te ordeno que le demuestres a ese idiota quien eres y recuerda cuentas con mi apoyo y el de Edward.

-Pero Rosalie…

-La amo y mucho, pero esta siendo muy injusta contigo por no escucharte además de que ahorita esta molesta conmigo cuando te defendí y más con Bella por apoyar a Edward, pues mejor ella ya vio la situación y se dio cuenta que tú no mentías. De hecho me dijo que te veía en la sala de juegos

-Pero…

-¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero peros?- me tomo del brazo y me saco del camarote junto a él- Vas, la esperas y te callas.

Lo mire de mala manera pero no dije nada más, conocía muy bien a mi hermano y sabia que no se daría por vencido, asi que le di la espalda y me dirigí hacia el salón de juegos. Me quede pensando un momento, ¿Emmett podía tener razón? Quiero decir, yo no hice nada malo, al igual que Jasper fuimos engañados, pero el confió tan poco en mí que creyó en lo primero que vio.

Estaba tan confundida, de verdad necesitaba una amiga. Pero a pesar de que le estaba agradecida, aun no le tenía mucha confianza a Bella como para contarle lo que sentía.

Seguí caminando hasta que un par de risas hicieron que volteara. Me quede parada en seco por lo que vi: Jasper estaba sentado junto a una chica muy bonita, ambos se reían como si se conocieran de toda la vida y para colmo estaban muy cerca ¿De donde la conocía? Sentía que mis lágrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos, era verdad, él ya no me amaba y para confirmármelo salía con otras chicas. Retrocedí lentamente, no quería ser vista por ellos y ver el rostro de Jasper diciéndome que era verdad, comencé a correr hacía lo más alejado de todo y todos me tope contra una fuente, no me pregunte que hacía una fuente en un barco, me senté y comencé a soltar el llanto.

El me había olvidado…

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña?- una voz masculina hizo que levantara la vista, abrí los ojos al ver a quien tenia en frente.

-¡Oh dios tu eres Benji Maden!- adoraba Good Charlotte a pesar de que ya tienen un tiempo sin sacar un disco nuevo, era una de mis bandas favoritas- ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Calma, no es para tanto- comenzó a reírse- Solo soy un chico.

-Eres más que un chico, tú y tu hermano son geniales.

-Ok, no te sacare de tu error- otra ronda de risas, la cual me contagio-¿Ves? Te ves mejor riendo- entonces la sonrisa desapareció, pues me acorde porque estaba llorando- Lo siento, no quise recordártelo.

-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya.

-Por tu cara y tus expresiones puedo deducir que tiene que ver con un chico- asentí lentamente- Y si te hace llorar es porque es un idiota.

-No lo creo, aquí la culpable soy yo… creo.- comencé mi relato- Me deje engañar por un idiota y ahora por eso perdí al hombre que amo, que por cierto ya no me ama pues lo vi con otra chica muy feliz.- agache la mirada para que no me viera llorar, era patético que uno de tus cantantes favoritos te viera derrumbarte.

-Y si es asi ¿Por qué estas tu aquí llorando?- me levanto la barbilla con su dedo- Una chica tan linda como tú no debería llorar por alguien que no te merece, asi que anímate y sonríe, asi te ves más linda- sus palabras me hicieron sonreír- Ves que linda, ándale tienes que distraerte.- me tomo de la mano- Acompáñame.

-¿A dónde?

-Le demostraremos de que se pierde- me sorprendí por dos razones: primera era de que conociera a Benji Maden y segura que estuviera aquí conmigo ayudándome en mi patética situación amorosa, pero de igual manera estaba feliz por haberlo conocido. 

Llegamos al salón de juegos sin que me hubiera dado cuenta antes, a lo lejos vi a Bella que me sonreía tímidamente, le devolví la sonrisa y ella comenzó a acercarse, al final se dio cuenta con quien me encontraba porque abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Hola Alice- me dijo, pero mirado a mi acompañante

-Hola, Emmett me dijo que me estarías esperando aquí- su atención volvió a mi

-Si, quería hablar contigo un momento pero… ¡oh por dios, eres tú!- su atención volvió a Benji- Soy una admiradora tuya, espera a que mi novio se entere de que te conocí no me lo va a creer él también es admirador tuyo…

-Gracias linda, me da gusto que nuestros fans no nos hayan olvidado

-¡Eso jamás! Su música nunca se olvida.

-Este… Bella- hice que su atención volviera a mi- ¿Qué tenias que decirme?

Ella con mucho esfuerzo de su parte volvió a mirarme.

-Si, claro… quería disculparme contigo pero…- de nuevo miro al tipo- Creo que eso lo debemos hacer en privado o luego si quieres- añadió mirando a Benji

-Mejor ahorita- tome a Bella de la mano- Discúlpame un momento, tengo que hablar de un asunto con mi amiga, pero volveré pronto ¿esta bien?

-Ok, aquí te espero- me sonrió y le respondí la sonrisa.

Jale a Bella hacia un ligar alejado de ahí, no es como si hubiera muchos lugares por aquí. Despues de buscar un poco al fin encontramos que en la pópela estaba algo sola, solté a Bella y la encare, era hora de que fuera yo la que juzgara.

-Te escucho

-¡No puedo creer que conozcas a Benji Maden! Te envidio Bella

-Bella- pero no me escucho y siguió parloteando- ¡Bella!- logre que me pusiera atención- Sabes perfectamente que no te traje aquí para eso, asi que de una vez por todas dime que necesitas.

-Estas enojada ¿eh?- me dijo tímidamente

-¡Oh claro que no! me encanta ser ignorada por los que dicen ser mis amigos para que luego de un tiempo se acuerden de mi y me pida hablar para no se que cosa- dije con sarcasmo- Claro que me encanta.

-Yo… se que no tenemos escusa y digo tenemos porque también Rosalie se ha portado mal contigo y eso esta dañando su relación con Emmett- no quería que se disculpara por Rosalie, quería que ella misma viniera y me pidiera una disculpa- Pero no me voy a justificar con nada, se que desconfié de ti asi que quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda.

-Mira Bella, se que no debería de estar molesta pero lo estoy en primer lugar porque me juzgaron sin saber bien las cosas y tu lo hiciste aun sabiendo las cosas, aunque tenias que apoyar a Jasper me merecía un poco de consideración ¿no crees?

-Si- su mirada se puso seria, seguramente fui muy dura con ella pero como de dijo Emmett tenia que mostrarme fuerte yo también ya había sido muy condescendiente con todos.- ¿Entonces?

-Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso- me aleje un poco de ella, tenia que volver pues una súper estrella me esperaba en aula de juegos- Debo irme, me esperan.

-Suerte con tu artista- medio sonreí y me aleje para poder ir a ver a Benji.

Esa fue una tarde de verdad entretenida, Benji era demasiado divertido. No era como dicen que todos lo famosos eran presumidos y arrogantes, al contrario era muy sencillo y amable. Lo mejor de todo es que no me volví a topar con Jasper ni a su amiguita, eso me mantuvo tranquila por unas horas pues desafortunadamente compartía camarote con el, por ahí de las 7:00 me despedí de él me prometió que mañana me pasaría a ver pues quería que le ayudara con su estilo para vestir. Me contuve de gritar como loca.

Iba a medio camino hacia el comedor cuando me llego un mensaje de mi mamá diciéndome que ya todos me esperaban en el comedor, apresure mi paso y en 5 minutos llegue al comedor. Comencé a buscarlos con la mirada, suponiendo que estarían en una mesa grande pues éramos 9 personas, cuando al fin escuche la voz inconfundible de mi hermano pude dar con ellos me acerque sonriendo pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando vi que a lado de Jasper estaba la misma tipa de la mañana, respire varia veces antes de acercarme totalmente. Mi madre me vio y me dedico una sonrisa de disculpa yo se la devolví sin ningún temor como me dije, yo no hice nada no tenia por que avergonzarme.

-Buenas noches familia- salude en general y me senté a lado de Rosalie quien se hizo a un lado aunque esta vez su cara no mostraba asco o rabia, aun asi la ignore- ¿Qué hay de comer?

-Te ves muy alegre hermana- dijo Edward- ¿Algo interesante paso hoy?

-Pues si, ¿a que no saben a quien conocí?- dije muy emocionada

-No tenemos idea hija- dijo Esme

-¿Conocen a Benji Maden?

-Uno de los integrantes de Good Charlotte- dijo Emmett sin dudarlo, les sonreí como respuesta- ¿De verdad lo conoces?- asentí- ¡Es increíble! ¿Oíste eso Edward?

-Es genial

-Y eso no es todo, mañana ira por mí a mi camarote para que le ayude con su vestuario- dije emocionada- ¡No saben lo que ayudara en mi futura carrera de diseñadora!

-Pensé que querías ser doctora- escuche por ahí la voz de Jasper pero la ignore, él no me iba arruinar el momento

-Si, pero me gusta más la moda- me voltee de nuevo hacia los demás- Además es mi decisión y aunque haya muchos diseñadores yo seré la mejor… pero eso no importa, pero no acapare toda la atención- me arme de valor y mire a la "amiga" de Jasper- No nos han presentado ¿Quién eres?

-Ella es Doari una amiga, la conocí hace poco- le sonrió de una manera algo diferente, y aunque no quisiera eso me molesto pero no me dejaría intimidar- Vino de vacaciones con unas amigas.

-¿Y que hace aquí? Digo, si vino con unas amigas no es muy grosero que las deje por venir a cenar con unos desconocidos ¿Qué tal si somos asesinos?- ella abrió los ojos asustada, toma esa roba hombres.

-¡Alice!- mi madre me miro mal y despues le sonrió a la chica, genial ahora mi madre la defendía- No le hagas caso cielo, mi hija es demasiado bromista.

-No se preocupe señora Cullen- le sonrió

-Bueno, bueno- intervino el señor Hale- Vinimos aquí para disfrutar una bonita cena, pues eso hay que hacer.

-Exacto -intervino mi padre- Hay que cenar a gusto.- yo los mire molesta, maravilloso, todos defendían a la tipa esa. No iba a soportar eso, me levante y muy educadamente me disculpe del comedor, mis hermanos y mi madre me miraron pidiendo disculpas pero los ignore esto era una traición de su parte.

-¿Hija?- fue lo último que escuche de mi madre antes de que saliera de ahí.

Estaba dispuesta a volver al salón de juegos, pero me detuve a tiempo, no era justo que Benji escuchara todos mis problemas si se supone que esta de vacaciones, asi que lo mejor era regresar a mi camarote. En cuanto llegue me fui al baño para darme un baño caliente, necesitaba relajarme, termine y me vestí fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba; rebusque entre mis cosas, por suerte siempre traía barritas o galletas para cualquier eventualidad, las encontré y comencé a comérmelas me deje caer en la cama siguiendo con mi faena, saque una revista que me había comprado de mi mochila y comencé a hojearla.

-¡Vaya! Katy Perry se divorcia de Russell… sabía que no durarían.- leí el articulo completo, no decía mucho de los motivos de su divorcio pero no le di importancia eran cosas de famosos, continúe leyendo, iba por un articulo sobre Justin Bieber y Selena Gómez cuando la puerta se abrió y Jasper venia entrando, lo mire un momento pero devolví mi vista a la revista-Buenas noches.- salude por cortesía.

Al parecer lo tome por sorpresa porque no me contesto en seguida.

-¿Huh? Buenas noches

Regrese mi atención a la lectura, solamente se oían los ruidos que hacia Jasper cuando caminaba de aquí para haya, lo mire un momento y se notaba algo inquieto.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- le pregunte algo molesta sus pasos me estaban desesperando.

-¿Qué nada? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues andas de aquí para haya y me molesta un poco el ruido que haces.- se me quedo viendo por un momento, entonces su cara cambio de inquietud a molestia.

-¿Y de cuando acá poner tanta atención en lo que hago? Además a ti no te importa lo que yo haga.

-Claro que me importa, al que no le importan mis sentimientos eres tú- me levante de la cama y lo enfrente- Pues ya andas de tanga fácil con otra chica, mientras yo me siento como el carajo y estoy sola, pues te quedaste con el apoyo de la mayoría.

-¿Y es mi culpa?- pregunto con sarcasmo- No, no lo es. Aquí la única que se merece todo eso eres tú.

-¿Sabes? ¡Estoy harta que ustedes me estén juzgando todo el tiempo! No sabes lo que se siente que tú no hayas hecho nada y todos te hayan visto mal y te traten como a una cualquiera.- lo mire enojada sacando todas mis frustraciones con él- Ahora me doy cuenta de que tu nunca me amaste como tanto me lo decías, solamente para ti era un capricho provocado por nuestras constantes discusiones y ahora lo confirmo porque a poco de que hayamos terminado ya andas coqueteando con otras- de nuevo me recosté en la cama- Mejor me hubiera quedado con Ash, al menos el daño que me hacia era físico nada comparado al que me haces tú.- le di la espalda y cerré los ojos esperando a que el entendiera la indirecta y me dejara en paz.

Pero de nuevo las cosas no salieron como yo pensaba, porque rápidamente sentí algo o más bien alguien encima de mí. Jasper estaba sobre mi cuerpo y me miraba enojado.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- trate de empujarlo pero era mil veces más fuerte que yo- ¡Bájate!

-No, hasta que te disculpes por todas las estupideces que dijiste.

-¡No me voy a disculpar de nada! Todo lo que dije es lo que siento- volví a empujarlo pero de nuevo fue en vano- A todo esto a ti que te importa, si sufro o no, es mi problema y tu me lo dejaste claro esta mañana, ahora bájate.

-¿Por qué Alice?- ahora sus ojos mostraron dolor- Que hice para que me traicionaras de esa manera- de nuevo con la misma cantaleta, el no confiaba en mí aun creía que yo me había acostado con Ash, bueno ya no tenia sentido hacerle cambiar de parecer no importaba que hiciera aun tenia eso en la cabeza.

-¿Tiene caso que te lo diga? No- me auto respondí- Tu no confías en mi y para que molestarme, mi conciencia esta tranquila puesto que yo no hice nada, si quieres vivir engañado haya tú Jasper. Pero a diferencia tuya, yo no te deseo nada malo al contrario quiero que seas feliz con la persona que tenga que ser.

-Alice…

-Por favor Jasper, si de verdad quieres dejarme… hazlo, creo poder soportarlo.- voltee mi mirada a otro lado, mirarlo me hacia daño yo lo amaba pero no confiaba en mi.- Ahora bájate, te ves ridículo haciendo esto por alguien a quien no soportas.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- su tono de voz hizo que me volteara- No digas que no te amo porque eso es mentira.

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-¡Se lo que dije!- me grito asustándome- Mentí Alice…- mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza- Todo lo que dije era mentira, lo hice por que me sentía herido- bufe molesta

-¿Y como me siento yo ahora?- pregunte con sarcasmo- Feliz, claro esta. Jasper no importa si me hayas mentido o no, el punto de todo esto es que tú no confías en mí y por una estúpida mentira rompiste conmigo, me insultaste y me dejaste sola con aquel que _pudo_ haberme hecho algo.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No, pero porque llego tu hermana y Bella para la segunda ronda de insultos sino no se que me hubiera hecho además a ti que te importa.- volví a empujarlo pero no lo moví- ¡Ya bájate!- esta vez si me hizo caso pues se bajo de la cama y se me quedo viendo- Ya era hora- me sobe las muñecas pues su agarre me había lastimado- Eres un bárbaro, me lastimaste.

-Lo siento

-Da igual- esta vez quite las sabanas de la cama y me recosté en ella.- Buenas noches.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices?- cerré los ojos y respondí lo primero que me vino a la mente-

-¿Importa a caso?

-No lo se

-Pues no, te lo volveré a repetir: No, tu no confías en mi y no quiero que estés conmigo por lastima ni nada parecido- abrí los ojos y me voltee para mirarlo- De verdad Jasper, ya no hay nada que hacer- cada una de las palabras que dije me dolieron y mucho, pero tenia que ser fuerte el solo tendría que darse cuenta de su error, Jasper solamente asintió y se metió al baño no sin antes apagar la luz.

Media hora despues la puerta se abrió, Jasper salió con ropa de pijama y se recostó en la cama.

Despues de eso ya no pude dormir, estuve dando vueltas en la cama por no se cuanto tiempo creo que fueron horas. Pude escuchar los leves ronquidos de Jasper y me voltee para mirarlo, me levante lentamente acercándome un poco a él. Verlo dormir hacia que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, acerque mi mano lentamente hacia su rostro y lo acaricie, deseando que nada de esto hubiera pasado o al menos haber intuido lo que pasaba para poder evitarlo.

-Como quisiera estar contigo de nuevo- le di un pequeño beso en los labios- Te amo Jasper, lastima que no podamos estar juntos.

Regrese a mi cama y me recosté, cerré los ojos esperando que el sueño me venciera de una vez.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué les pareció? Pobrecitos pero ya vieron que Alice ya dejo de estar de rogona y puso las cartas sobre la mesa jeje no fue genial lo de Benji, ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo ya que el siguiente habrá cosas muy interesantes que harán que las cosas den un giro inesperado, no se lo pierdan. Les tengo una mala noticia que apenas me entere… ¡Jackson Rathbone va a ser papá de la fea de su novia! T.T otra vez me han roto el corazón primero Gerard Way y ahora él, aunque tengo mis dudas…**

**Nos leemos el siguiente capitulo, ya nos acercamos a la recta final.**

**Kisses **

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**alijazz4ever: **Jeje, ya ves…

**khataz: **Asi lo había pensado pero perdería el chiste, porque ya tenia planeado esto que vas a leer.

**keytani: **Si, al principio iba a usar a Edward pero me dije…ya chole, Emmett tiene mucho que dar y decir jeje…

**Shiru92: **A mi también me dieron ganas de llorar… o sea la mujer esta fatal… me cae que le dio agua de calzón ¬¬

**NataliElena: **Gracias por tu comentario nena.

**midight. medianoche: **Si yo tenia muchas esperanzas, de hecho hasta juntitos se les veia muy bien T.T pero como sabes Ashley tiene Corazon de condominio… ojala que no se casen… si no ahí si me va a dar el ataque.

**DanielaCullen: **O sea las mujeres tenenmos que darnos a desear jeje, eso le hacia falta a Alice para que reaccionara, unos buenos zapes.

**TYCLLSW: **No te preocupes, pero casi me da un ataque cuando me preguntaste por el jeje.. ¡oye! Jazz también debe pasar conmigo la noche jejeje

**lagrima de flor: **Si yo me entere por una amiga, la muy malvada le gusta romperme el corazón xD, si esta toda fea, además de que no se le ve muy feliz a su lado… me cae que a esa Bitch solo le interesa su $... yo solo sabía que Jackson si quería con Ashley pero esta cegatona no lo pelo y pus no le iba a estar rogando, y si me imagino un bebé de ellos dos jeje.

**micull: **Gracias por tu comentario, ojala que te guste este capitulo.

**ALI-LU CULLEN: **¡Pues ya somos dos jeje! Ok, se me salió el horror de dedo… es que lo escribí de rápido y pues… pero me di a entender ¿no? xD

**Karly´s-De-Black: **Grax, creo que las votaciones ya acabaron ayer veremos que tal me fue.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 18: Quiero Recuperarte **_

**Pv. Jasper **

Los siguientes tres días despues de nuestra discusión fueron diferentes, Alice se pasaba casi todo el tiempo con el musicucho ese y a mi prácticamente me ignoraba, o sea ¿Qué le veía? Bueno si, era un músico famoso y galán pero ¿eso que? Yo estaba más guapo y no me la pasaba regodeándolo con ninguna chica, bueno solo estaba Daori pero ella más bien era como mi amiga, aunque en ocasiones notaba que quería algo más. De hecho hasta conocí a sus amigas Paola y Larissa, ambas eran simpáticas y se notaba que eran muy unidas, no obstante me decían demasiadas indirectas sobre nosotros dos pero decidi ignorarlas… por ahora.

Ahora estábamos todos-excepto Alice que aun no llegaba - en el comedor tomando el desayuno, de repente llego una muy feliz Alice, una felicidad que yo no provocaba, que se sentó en la mesa.

-¡A que no adivinan!- casi grito

-Alice no grites- se quejo Emmett- Te escuchamos perfectamente.

-¿Recuerdan a Benji, verdad?- nos miro a todos, excepto a mí.

-Como no recordarlo, si te la pasas con él casi todo el tiempo- le dijo Edward, echándome un vistazo… tarado.- Espero que no estén planeado fugarse.

-Bueno… más o menos- pusimos nuestra atención en ella- La situación esta asi: Saben que yo quiero estudiar diseño ¿no?- yo la mire con mala cara- Y yo le eh estado diseñando algunos modelitos que le han gustado y mucho, me dijo que tenia mucho talento, bueno la situación es que me pidió que fuera con el a Los Angeles, que me va a presentar a los que les diseña su vestuario además de que me llevara a conocer a su cuñada ¿si saben quien es?

-¿Nicole Ricci?- pregunte esta vez yo

-Aja- contesto sin verme- Solo necesito de su aprobación y que uno de ustedes me acompañe, por favor será solo durante el verano… ¿mamá, papá?- los miro a los dos.

Yo me quede con la boca abierta, Alice se iría todo el verano con él y no la vería por mucho tiempo, comencé a sentir nauseas y no eran por el movimiento del barco, no quería escuchar como sus padres le decían que si… ¡esperen! Ellos no dirán que si porque ellos la protegen demasiado y no querrían que su pequeña se fuera con un hombre a Los Angeles.

-Claro hija- la voz de Esme me despertó y me desilusiono- Yo te acompañare, ya sabes que tu padre tiene que trabajar.

-¡Genial! Le iré a decirle ahora mismo.- se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y se fue corriendo.

Yo la mire por algunos instantes antes de levantarme e irme de ahí, camine por todos lados hasta que me detuve en la misma cubierta donde fui por primera vez a pensar. Suspire muy fuerte, Alice se iría con ese tipo en tan solo 2 días y no la vería en todo el verano. Sentía como si algo dentro de mi se rompiera más de lo que ya se encontraba, es que yo la amaba demasiado sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, aunque aun todavía no me olvidaba por completo de lo que sucedió aquel día eso no cambiaba mis sentimientos.

¿Pero como pedirle que no se vaya si yo aun tenía esa espinita en mi mente?

-¿Problemas?- me di la vuelta y vi a Emmett sonriendo como idiota.

-Lárgate de aquí- le di la espalda de nuevo

-¿Por qué? ¿No soportas que mi hermana no te este rogando a cada momento?

-No me importa lo que ella haga.

-Aja- me dijo con sarcasmo- Si ese fuera el caso no hubiera huido de ahí como nenita.

-¡Cállate Emmett!- le grite- Tu no sabes lo que siento

-Claro que lo sé ¿recuerdas?- se planto a mi lado- Cuando Rosalie estaba encaprichada con Edward yo me sentía muy mal, mi hermano me había traicionado de alguna manera al aceptar ser su novio asi que claro que se lo que se siente.

-Como sea, dime a que viniste.

-Muy fácil, se ve que extrañas mucho a mi hermana- le eche un vistazo pero no respondí- Y aunque ella quiera negarlo también te extraña.

-¡Aja!- ahora fue mi turno de usar el sarcasmo- Se nota, se la pasa todo el tiempo con aquel.

-Eso es para ocultar lo que siente realmente, yo la conozco perfectamente y se que sufre- me puso la mano en el hombro.- Jasper, se sincero conmigo ¿de verdad creíste lo que paso ese día?

-Si, no… no lo se- me tome el cabello con las manos- Es que todo era muy evidente, ella en toalla y el desnudo… luego sus palabras.

-¿Le preguntaste lo que paso? ¿Al menos dejaste que se explicara?

-No, no lo hice- conteste ahora sintiéndome un poco mal- Yo la juzgue nada más.

-¿Entonces como sabes que era cierto?- me apretó un poco el hombro, supongo que se estaba resistiendo de golpearme- ¿Sabías que era un plan de Ash?

-¿Qué?

-Ese era el plan, que tu los vieras en una situación comprometedora y tu siendo tan inseguro como lo demostraste, fue un truco tan fácil y viejo, ¿Qué no ves películas ni lees libros?

-Eso no es cierto.

-Entonces no amas a mi hermana tanto como dices- me dijo molesto- Entonces ella merece encontrar a alguien que _si _la merezca, alguien que la comprenda, que no la juzgue en el primer momento y que la abandone con cualquier idiota… por mí que ella vaya a Los Angeles y encuentre ese alguien.- soltó mi hombro- Aquí quédate solo, asi te gusta estar.

-¡Tu no sabes nada!- le grite- Yo amo a Alice, pero no puedo perdonar que me haya engañado.

-¡Que ella no lo hizo!- me contesto de la misma manera.

-¿Por qué insistes en eso?

-El tiene razón Jasper

Los dos volteamos hacia el origen de la voz, me quede de a seis cuando vi a Rosalie ahí parada, su rostro se notaba afligido y veía a Emmett con demasiada añoranza, pues hace tiempo que ellos no se hablaban por que ella estaba en contra de Alice, Emmett no dejaba de verla supongo que también la extrañaba.

Pero aquí el problema era Alice y yo.

-¿De que hablas Rosalie?

-Alice decía la verdad.

-¡Ja! Ahora le crees-Emmett bufo y se cruzo de brazos.- Si tu fuiste de las primeras que la juzgo y la abofeteo ¿recuerdas?- mire a mi hermana que tenia la mirada gacha.

-Lo se, pero la verdad es que Alice y tu fueron engañados.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-Yo- se movió incomoda- Escuche una conversación, lo que Alice le dijo a Bella y luego la discusión entre Ash y una chica, donde le reclamaba por haberla engañado… yo al principio no me creí nada porque al igual podían estar fingiendo pero conforme pasaban los días no note nada más, de hecho hasta vi aquel idiota coqueteando con otra chica y en ese entonces creí saber la verdad pero me negué a verla y por eso perdí a la persona que amo- de nuevo miro a Emmett- Perdónenme los dos, a ti Jasper por no contártelo y a ti Emmett por ser tan terca.

Mire a mi hermana y supe que no mentía, entonces todo fue un plan, un maldito plan diseñado para separarnos…de nuevo y yo como idiota había caído perdiendo al amor de mi vida de camino. Rosalie tenia algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, también se encontraba arrepentida por como trato a Alice, pero la entendía…

Ella trato de explicármelo tantas veces, pero siempre ponía mi dolor ante ella ¡Soy un idiota!

-Hermana sabes que yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, se que lo hacías por que me quieres- la abrace- Pero de ahora en adelante no me ocultes nada sea cierto o no, ahora tengo que pedirle perdón a Alice.

-Ella se lo merece- me dijo separándose de mí- ¿Emmett?

-Rose…-Emmett la miro a ella y luego a mí, despues a ella de nuevo- Tu y yo hablaremos luego- le dijo a mi hermana- Mientras tú- me señalo- Tenemos que buscar a Alice, debe estar con el tipo aquel.

-¿Qué no puedes hacer algo? O sea simplemente decirles que eres hermano de Alice y que nos dejen entrar.

-El problema no soy yo, eres tú por que en cuanto te vea correrá.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- dije desesperado.

-Si me permites- intervino mi hermana- Hay una manera.

.

.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho hacer esto.

Le dije mirándome al espejo por tercera vez, ¿Cómo es que me deje convencer?

La gran idea de Rosalie, fue que: Tenia que vestirme de mujer, el plan consistía en que me hiciera pasar por una de las bailarinas que se presentaban en el espectáculo que Benji iba a dar, a petición del publico y que por Rosalie me había enterado. Y yo tendría que entrar a su camarote donde Alice estaría ahí-pues ella había diseñado su vestuario- y hacer que me escuchara cueste lo que cueste.

Era difícil, más no imposible.

-¿Quieres recuperar a Alice o no?

-Sabes que si.- me queje bajándome el vestido, que me quedaba muy corto.- Pero creo que no era necesario que…

Mire a Emmett y a Edward, ambos cruzados de brazos y con hermosos vestidos, recargados en la pared, no muy contentos, en especial el segundo.

-¿Quisiera saber que tengo yo que ver en esto?- dijo Edward muy enojado.- Jasper fue el idiota que arruino todo no Emmett ni mucho menos yo.

-Amor- le dijo Bella melosamente- Lo hiciste por mi ¿recuerdas? Además Jasper necesita apoyo masculino.

-¡Bella! Te juro que me la debes, sino te amara tanto te juro que…

-No harías nada nene- le acaricio el mentón- Lo sabes.

-¡Argh! Bella- se separo de ella, provocando la risa de mi amiga.

-¿Y yo que?- esta vez se quejo Emmett- A mi me obligo tu hermana, y ni siquiera la eh perdonado.

-Emmy- Rose se acerco a él demasiado coqueta para mi gusto- Te juro que cuando todo esto termine, te pediré perdón como se debe y…- se puso de puntillas para susurrarle algo a Emmett, y no quería imaginarme que le habrá dicho por que el abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió como idiota.- ¿Te parece?

-¡Oh si!

-¡Chicos!- llame su atención- Podemos apurarnos, el espectáculo ya casi comienza.

Tome a los dos chicos, despues de que las chicas nos desearan suerte, salimos a escondidas del camarote. De igual manera logramos colarnos hacía donde estaban las chicas ya arregladas debo decir que todas eran muy guapas pero para mi solo había una.

-¡Ay Jasper! ¿Ya te dije que te ves muy guapa?

-¡Cállate Emmett!- le dije empujándolo

-Es la verdad.

Le iba a responder cuando Alice hizo acto de presencia, iba muy guapa con ese vestido color rojo hasta la rodilla. Pero lo que me hizo enojar fue que detrás de ella venia aquel tipo, que despues de susurrarle algo al oído salió del lugar,

-¡A ver chicas es hora!- dijo Alice- Suban al espectáculo- entonces al recorrernos a todos, más bien "todas", se detuvo cuando nos vio a los tres y cambio a enojo-Menos ustedes tres, nenas…tengo que checar unos detalles de sus vestidos.

-Están perfectos señorita Alice- dijo Emmett fingiendo la voz de mujer

-Porque no me dejas a mi _pequeña_- le dijo Alice haciéndolo callar.

Todas las chicas salieron quedándonos solo los cuatro, fue entonces cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, pues Alice se puso roja de coraje, se acero a nosotros y nos arranco la peluca.

-¡Que demonios hacen!- nos grito- ¿Creyeron que arruinar el espectáculo era divertido? ¡Por dios Edward! De Emmett lo entiendo pero tú.

-En mi defensa hermana, te quiero decir que fui obligado.- dijo Edward lavándose las manos

-¿Emmett?

-Lo hice en nombre del amor, es que Jasper estaba como loco por no hablarte.

-¿Y no lo pudo hacer vestido de hombre?- se notaba más y más enojada

-No te enojes con ellos Alice- decidi intervenir- Solo quisieron ayudar, si te vas a enojar con alguien, hazlo conmigo.

-¡Oh claro que lo hare!- se cruzo de brazos- ¿Que te sientes?

-Alice por que tardan…- entonces el tipo entro interrumpiendo todo- Tanto… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Vinimos a que Jasper recupere a Alice- contesto Emmett

-¿Qué recupere que a quien?- volvió a preguntar- ¿Son hombres?- la pregunta fue directo a Alice.

-Si, la más linda solía ser mi novio.- contesto Alice cruzándose de brazos.- Pero ahora no se que quiere hacer aquí, ya no hay nada de que hablar.

-Pero Alice…

-Nada de peros, toma a tus _chicas_ y vete.

-No me iré hasta que hablemos.- me plante en mi lugar, algo no muy agradable puesto que traía tacones.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?

-Por favor…- le rogué

-Este… creo que debemos dejarlos solo- por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con el tipo ese- Nos vamos ¿chicas?- dijo mientras empujaba a Edward, quien estaba rojo de coraje y Emmett de la habitación, dejándonos a Alice y a mí solos.

Comencé a removerme incomodo, además el vestido comenzaba molestarme.

-¿Y bien?- el tacón de Alice resonaba por el cuarto- ¿A que se debe que estés interfiriendo en un evento tan importante como este?

-Ok, se que vestirme de bailarina fue una idiotez pero no tenia otra manera de verte.

-¿Verme, como para que? Si se supone que no quieres saber nada de mí.

-Sobre eso…- tome aire- Alice, te quiero pedir perdón, fui un idiota.

-Eso ya lo se- sonreí, esa era mi Alice- Pero cual fue el motivo de todo esto- señalo mi vestido- Que debo decir que el amarillo no te queda.

-Eso no es importante Alice-me acerque a ella- Te quiero pedir perdón por la forma en que te trate, por haber dudado de ti y sobre todo por decirte todas esas cosas que no eran ciertas.- dije apenado- Rose me dijo que hoyo a aquel tipo hablando con su prima y toda la mentira.

-Eso explica su cambio hacia mí.

-Lo siento

-Supongo que ya es tarde ¿no?- respondió- Quiero decir, dijiste todas esas cosas y dudaste de mí eso si que no me lo esperaba pues me decías que me amabas y tantas cosas y bla bla- abrió y cerro la mano- Jasper, me canse, me canse de estar perdiendo mi tiempo, de verdad yo trate de decirte la verdad varias veces y tu me dabas por mi lado o me ignorabas ¿crees que eso es justo?- su voz se iba elevando- Pase días sin dormir bien por que tu ni siquiera me dabas la oportunidad, deje de comer bien pues simplemente no tenia apetito y para rematar nos toca en el mismo camarote donde tu simplemente me ignoras y para súper rematar ¡Andas de coqueto con esa chica!

-Pero Alice

-Nada de peros Jasper- me interrumpió- Tu solito te hiciste eso, asi que ríndete.

-Dime que debo hacer Alice.

-No creo que haya nada, tu no confías en mí y punto, como sabes eso es algo muy importante en una relación.

-Pero yo te amo Alice- me arme de valor y me acerque a ella, nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos y podía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo- Dame una ultima oportunidad, te prometo que jamás desconfiare de ti- tome su rostro entre mis manos- Es que yo soy muy inseguro desde pequeño, mi infancia no fue la mejor pero…

Me detuve en ese momento, si le contaba todo mí pasado tenia que hablar de que ambos ya nos conocíamos, Alice me miraba esperando que continuara.

¿Debía hacerlo?

De nuevo mire su rostro y supe la respuesta.

-Pero siempre lograba salir adelante gracias a una pequeñita que siempre estuvo a mi lado.

-¿Pequeñita?- Alice seguía confundida- O sea una niña, o una _niña_

-Alice, tenía 8 años cuando la conocí, ambos pasábamos frio pero mientras estuviéramos los dos no había nada que me impidiera seguir.

-No entiendo Jasper, ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

-Alice, tengo que contarte algo muy importante, algo que no concierne a los dos.

-Jasper…- ahora su rostro era de pura confusión.

-Amor- deje su rostro y tome sus manos- Si te cuento esto es porque ya no puedo más, eh querido decírtelo desde hace meses pero me acobarde, pues tu no recordabas nada y no quería asustarte.

-Jasper, ahora me estas asustando… ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

-Alice, ¿estas lista para escuchar la verdad?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Tan tan! Ok, soy malvada por dejarlo hasta acá y para colmo con toda la emoción que viene, LOL Jasper le dirá la verdad. ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Alice? se enojara más o despues de que sepa todo le dará una oportunidad a Jasper, bueno eso lo veremos en el próximo capi, que para tristeza mía es el penúltimo T.T**

**¿Reviews?**

**Besitos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	20. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**tany cullen: **Bienvenida nena, que bueno que te gusto jeje…si lastima que ya va acabar pero tengo otra historia que estoy escribiendo.

**ScAr-PotterMaLfoy: **Ya no comas ansias nena… aquí tienes el nuevo capi.

**shadya: **Actualizo justo… ¡Ahora!

**NataliElena: **Que bueno que te haya gustado xD

**JiiBnea: **Obvio que si se ve sexy, tal vez mas adelante haga un montaje de ellos tres de chicas…

**Twiandre: **Recuerda nena, que este Jasper es humano… no es tan perfecto como el sexy vampiro que amamos, hay que tener un poquito se paciencia jeje.

**khatax: **Aquí tienes tu capi nena xD

**keytani: **Claro que lo hará sufrir… y sobre Alice… ya leerás xD

**Shiru92: **¡No explotes! Aquí hay nuevo capi, no te hice esperar mucho ¿no?

**NataliElena: **Gracias por tu comentario nena.

**midight. medianoche: **Jajaja…ok, pero no creo que Alice se lo ponga asi de fácil jeje

**DanielaCullen: **Gracias por tu apoyo

**TYCLLSW: **No te preocupes las buenas criticas son bien recibidas… usa el poder femenino, es genial… que bueno que te inspiren muchas cosas.

**micull: **Este capitulo te va a gustar, jeje…

**ALI-LU CULLEN: **¡Lo siento mucho! Para la próxima ponte un cojín jejeje asi no se escuchara, es obvio que las cosas serán asi pero no tan fáciles jeje.

**Karly´s-De-Black: **Ya lo veras nena, sorry por ser asi de mala jeje… ah por cierto, aun no me eh fijado que yo sepa la fecha se extendió.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Capitulo 19: Recuerdos**_

**Pv. Alice**

-Alice, ¿estas lista para escuchar la verdad?

Jasper estaba muy serio cuando pronuncio esas palabras, pero a pesar de su estado de animo verlo vestido de mujer le quitaba seriedad al asunto. Realmente me sorprendió mucho verlo vestido de bailarina, y más mis hermanos junto a él, pero aunque sus palabras sonaban sinceras aun no podía perdonarlo del todo, a pesar de que me moría por estar con el.

-No se de que verdad me hablas Jasper, pero no puedo tomarte muy en serio si estas vestido asi.

-Yo… tienes razón, esto es muy incomodo- vi como se sacaba el vestido de atrás- No se como ustedes pueden ponerse esto.

-Eso no es importante, Jasper debes regresar al camarote y cámbiate.

-No me iré hasta que me digas que me escucharas- me miro a los ojos, había olvidado lo hermosos y brillantes que eran, sobre todo la avalancha de sensaciones que me provocaba solo con verlos. No podía negarle nada… ¡maldición! Asentí simplemente- Vamos- me tendió la mano para que la tomara, sin pensarlo la tome y el comenzó a guiarme por el camino hacía nuestro camarote no me pasaron inadvertidas las miradas que nos daban los demás pasajeros. O sea una chica jalada por un chico vestido de mujer, eso no se veía todos los días.

Pasamos por todos hasta llegar a nuestro cuarto, el me soltó.

-Dame solo un momento por favor, voy a quitarme esto- se señalo asi mismo- No huyas, te lo pido.

-Ve a cambiarte Jasper, no voy a correr.

El me sonrió y de nuevo un impulso me hizo regresarle la sonrisa. Mientras el se cambiaba en el baño yo fui a quitarme el vestido, despues de todo no regresaría al show de Benji. Y seguramente ahí iba mi oportunidad de ir a Los Angeles con él, de verdad estaba tan emocionada por ir a ese viaje, me imaginaba conociendo a diseñadores famosos, mostrarles mis diseños y que ellos me recomendaran en las mejores escuelas de diseño de América o Europa… pero bueno ese sueño se acabo… ahora que lo pienso, ¿ese realmente era mi sueño?

-Espero que no haya tardado mucho- dio un brinco cuando su voz me saco de mis pensamientos- Lo siento, no quise asustarte.- ahora él ya se había quitado ese feo vestido y traía unos pans y una playera deportivas, bueno ya lo podría tomar en serio.

-No te preocupes, solo pensaba unas cosas.

-¿Yo estaba en esos pensamientos?

-No- respondí, por un momento vi pasar un deje de decepción en su mirada pero lo ignore esta vez- Muy bien Jasper, dime que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme.

-Veo que te cambiaste- me señalo la ropa

-No tenía caso que siguiera vestida formalmente si de todas formas ya no voy a regresar.

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzado- No quería arruinar tu momento, se que es importante para tu futuro.- lo mire confundida, se que le había dicho que mi sueño seria ser diseñadora pero ahora que lo pienso mejor ya no estaba tan segura.

-No te preocupes, a lo mejor y en otras vacaciones me encuentre a otra persona famosa que me pueda ayudar a subir en mi carrera de diseñadora.- mentí, no es por nada pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poco… pero recordé a lo que veníamos- Mira, deja de disculparte y mejor dime que es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme.

Note como su cuerpo se tensaba un poco pero asi de rápido se relajo, me dio una sonrisa triste y se sentó en una de las camas, palmeo el otro lado para que me sentara, algo desconcertada me senté a su lado, pero un poco alejada de él.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte, ya llevábamos un rato sentados y Jasper no me decía nada- Jasper en serio, no tengo todo el día.

-Es que esto es algo difícil de digerir, bueno no eso, más bien de explicar y todo seria más fácil si recordaras.

-Jasper, no te entiendo nada… explicar que, recordar que cosa… me confundes.

-¡Alice!- suspiro un poco, supongo que estaba pensando algo- Quiero que me digas, ¿Qué recuerdas de tu infancia?

-Eso es algo que no me gusta recordar- le dije molesta- Y bien lo sabes, de todas maneras no recuerdo mucho, te dije que me caí del techo.

Mire a Jasper, su rostro mostraba desesperación. Mire sus ojos un momento, parecía que buscaban algo en los míos, me tomo de los hombros y me acerco a él. Me hice para atrás por que su cercanía me afectaba mucho, si me seguíamos asi caería a sus pies y yo quería saber eso que tanto insistía en que yo supiera.

-Jasper, deja de andar con rodeos me esta cansando- me separe más de él- ¡Dime cual es el maldito misterio!

-Perdón, es que me cuesta un poco decirte esto si no recuerdas nada.

-¡Entonces deja de molestarme!- me levante enojada y comencé a caminar de aquí para haya- Llevas días extraño, me sacas de un evento importante para platicar conmigo y no me dices nada, ahora me dices que tengo que recordar algo… te pregunto que y no me dices nada ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- le grite lo ultimo- Tu me querías lejos de ti, eso hago y me buscas… Jasper no te entiendo nada.

-Solo tengo una explicación y es muy sencilla- Jaspe se levanto de la cama y camino hacia mi, se agacho un poco para tomar mis manos aunque no lo quería pero lo deje, extrañaba su tacto- Lo único que se es que te amo Alice- mi corazón latió muy fuerte cuando menciono esas palabras- Y se que me equivoque contigo, siempre lo hago cuando me asusto y siento que estoy perdiendo algo importante, eso mismo me paso hace un poco más de 10 años… conocí a una hermosa niña que estaba sola en las calles por donde yo trabajaba, esa hermosa niña era tan inocente y pura que desde el primer momento que la vi supe que debía protegerla.

-¿Y lo hiciste?- pregunte, pobre Jasper y pobre de esa niña, ambos sufriendo solos en las calles.

-Si, nos hicimos inseparables, éramos los mejores amigos yo la protegía en todo lo que podía… ella era la persona mas importante de mi vida.

Me molesto eso, me sentía un poco celosa, yo no era la primera mujer en la vida de Jasper. Ok, estaba celosa de una niña pero al fin y al cabo yo no había sido la primera… ¡pero que tonterías digo!

-¿Qué paso Jasper? ¿Qué le paso a esa niña?

-Fue cuando ambos teníamos ocho, ambos huíamos de un policía era su cumpleaños y yo pase una semana ideando la manera de roba un pastel que ella había visto y que le gusto, lo logre.- dijo con una risa- Estábamos muy contentos, yo le había regalado una cadena muy bonita que me había encontrado en la calle- no se pero esta historia se me hacía conocida, como si la hubiera visto antes pero no daba en donde- Mientras comíamos, llegaron los de servicios infantiles y se la llevaron a otro lugar- su voz se rompió en lo ultimo- yo le grite que la buscaría, pero no lo logre, con el tiempo perdí la esperanza y luego cuando los Hale me adoptaron… perdí todo rastro para encontrarla.

Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y mi corazón se rompió al verlo, solté una de sus manos y le acaricie el rostro. El re recargo en mi mano y sonrió.

-¿Nunca la volviste a ver?

El no me dijo nada, solo me miraba esperando algo, al final suspiro y me sonrió, despues fue el turno de su mano de acariciarme provocándome millones de sensaciones, había extrañado tanto esta sensación.

-Si- regrese mi atención a el- 10 años despues la encontré- fruncí el seño, ¿Ya la había encontrado y yo no sabía nada?- Resulto que era una muchacha muy molesta que no dejaba de pelear conmigo.

-¿Cómo?

-En efecto, no podíamos estar ni 10 minutos sin pelear hasta que descubrí que estaba enamorado de esa muchacha- quite mi mano de su cara y comencé a caminar hacía atrás, pero aun asi continuo- Y me di cuenta que no era lo que yo creía, cuando descubrí que era ella mi visión cambio completamente, debajo de esa madurez vi a mi niña.

-Tú…- retrocedí más, ahora entendía su extraño cambio hacía mi, como de odiarme y tratarme como una cualquiera e idiota a ser amable y enamorarse de mí. Él creía que yo era esa niña- Te equivocas, estas confundido yo no puedo… yo no, se que ambos somos huérfanos pero no significa que...

-Soy yo, Alice Brandon- me interrumpió, di un respingo ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre real?- ¿No me recuerdas, soy Jasper Whitlock?

-¿Whitlock?

Millones de imágenes vinieron a mi mente tan solo mencionar ese apellido…

_La lluvia era demasiado fuerte y no había ningún refugio para mí_

_-¡Oye! ¡Por aquí!- la voz de un niño me llamaba, voltee y lo vi haciéndome señas para que me acercara. Al principio había dudado, pero entonces un trueno resonó haciéndome cambiar de opinión. _

_-Gracias- yo le había dicho a ese niño- Hace frio…_

_-Toma- me tendió una de las sabanas que tenia a su lado- No es mucho pero te mantendrá caliente_

_-De nuevo gracias- sonreí, este niño era maravilloso- Me llamo Alice Brandon_

_-Jasper Whitlock- me tendió la mano y yo la tome- Creo que seremos grandes amigos_

Amigos, el había sido mi primer y único amigo, el que me protegió en todo momento y me compartía de su comida cuando a mi no me alcanzaba para nada. Pero todo cambio ese día, el que fue el más feliz y triste.

_-¿Qué es?- pregunte confundida, tomando la tela que me tendía. _

_-Tu regalo de cumpleaños tontita_

_Ese había sido mi primer regalo de cumpleaños, cuando vi esa cadenita muchas emociones pasaron por mi cuerpo, estaba tan feliz._

_-Gracias, pero…_

_-La encontré cuando limpiaba unos autos, pensé que te gustaría es bonita y brilla… como tu- su caricia había sido inocente, pero era lo mejor para mi, no pude resistir en darle un beso en la mejilla._

_-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado Jasper, de verdad…_

_-Me da gusto, deja te la pongo. Esta medallita significa que eres mi mejor amiga y que siempre vamos a estar juntos… es una promesa, siempre seremos los mejores amigos_

_-Siempre_

Era un juramento que no pudimos cumplir, pues aquellas personas nos separaron… esa mujer me había atrapado.

_-¡Jasper!- grite tanto, quería que esa mujer me dejara ir con Jasper teníamos que estar juntos, el me lo había prometido- ¡Ayúdame!_

_-¡Alice!- escuche solo su grito, pues esa mujer me arrastraba hacia un coche negro- ¡Te voy a encontrar Alice! ¡Lo prometo!_

_-¡Jasper!- lo llame antes de que esa mujer me lanzara adentro, por la ventana solo veía como el era introducido a otro coche y esa fue la ultima imagen que tuve de él._

Luego siguió la adopción y la caída, todo eso me hizo olvidar los momentos que pase con él.

-¡No puede ser!- me deje caer en la cama, me tome la cabeza entre mis manos- Es imposible.

-Al fin recordaste- fue entonces cuando recordé que Jasper estaba conmigo- Estuve esperando tanto.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- pregunte

-Desde aquel primer día en le que fui a tu casa, cuando peleamos y tu subiste por las escaleras, me sentía tan mal que subí a buscarte, sin quererlo entre a tu cuarto y tropecé contra una tabla floja… ahí encontré la caja y dentro de ella estaba la cadenita.

¡Tanto tiempo! El lo sabía y jamás me dijo nada.

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?- le grite desde la cama- ¡Me mentiste todo este tiempo!

-No, yo lo intente… pero despues me dijiste que habías caído y que no recordabas nada de tu infancia, fue por eso que no te quise decirte hasta que pudieras recordar aunque sea un poco, luego paso lo de Ash y jamás se dio la oportunidad.

-¡O sea que si nada de eso hubiera pasado seguirías sin decirme nasa!- me levante y lo encare- ¡Responde!- grite de nuevo ya que no me decía nada.

-No lo se, Alice te juro que te lo quería decir pero no sabía como ¡Maldición! Quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y decírtelo, pero nunca se pudo.- se volvió acercar a mí- Por favor Alice, no me odies yo quería decírtelo.

-¿Pero por que ahora?- la adrenalina del momento se había ido y ahora me encontraba con las emociones revueltas- Cuando no me siento bien y mis emociones están inestables, decidiste un mal momento, no se que pensar ni que hacer.

-No te lo conté para regresaras conmigo, yo solo quería que lo supieras- de nuevo paso su mano por mi mejilla- Ahora sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar nada.

-Si claro, por que soy esa pequeña.

-No- sus caricias eran mas suaves- Lo hago porque te amo, te ame antes de saber que eras mi pequeña y te amo ahora, mis sentimientos no han cambiado para nada. Tú eres mi Alice y siempre serás mi Alice.

Era tan dulce cuando se lo proponía, pero ahora no me sentía tan bien como para tomar una decisión, primero tenia tomarme mi tiempo para saber que haría ahora antes de aceptar a Jasper en mi vida de nuevo.

-Dime que piensas pequeña

-En tantas cosas, tengo tanto que asimilar y no se ni como empezar.

-Como te dije, esperare lo que tenga que esperar- coloco ambas manos en mi cara, se agacho hasta que nuestras frentes se unieron- Espere 10 años para encontrarte, puedo esperar un poco más.

Sabía que me iba a decir eso, ambos habíamos esperado demasiado para reunirnos de nuevo. Pero aunque me alegraba y mucho saber que era el, mi mejor amigo, el niño que me cuido de todas maneras posibles, pero aun teníamos muchas cosas que arreglar el se había equivocado conmigo y me había hecho daño. Mi juicio se nublaría cuando tomara mi decisión.

La única opción era alejarme de él por un tiempo, sabía lo que debía hacer.

-Sin importar que sean un par de meses- lo sentí tensarse- Necesito estar lejos de ti.

-No Alice, no te vayas… si quieres no me vuelvo acercar a ti pero no te vayas- comenzó a separarse de mi, pero como la primera vez que lo intento, no lo deje tome sus manos y las regrese a su sitio.

-Lo necesito Jasper, tu me hiciste daño y me es difícil pensar con claridad si te tengo cerca más sabiendo quien eres.

-Por eso te digo que no me acercare a ti en todo este tiempo.

-Entiende Jasper- tenia que hacerlo entender- Eres mi vecino, mis hermanos están relacionados con tu hermana y amiga, nos veríamos aunque no quisiéramos, es necesario- para entonces sentí que mis ojos soltaban lagrimas, yo tampoco quería alejarme de él me dolía demasiado.- Solo será poco tiempo, te prometo una respuesta cuando regrese.

-Iras a ese viaje- no era una pregunta.

-Si, pero volveré… debo regresar a la preparatoria.

-Te esperare- acaricio su nariz con la mía- Y no importa lo que decidas, siempre estaré ahí para ti, ya sea como amigo o como algo más.

-Sabes perfectamente que jamás seriamos amigos- le dije disfrutando de su tierna caricia- Pero gracias.

-Te amo Alice, siempre lo hare.

-Yo también te amo- no lo resistí más, tenerlo cerca hacia que mis defensas bajaran, junte nuestros labios en un pequeño beso, solo fue un roce pero para mi fue como estar una eternidad junto él- Te extrañe.

-No tienes idea de cuanto yo te extrañe- soltó mi rostro y sin dejar que nos fuéramos a separar me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo, yo rodee mis brazos en sus cintura y lo acerque más a mi- Te amo

-Espérame…

.

.

Y aquí estoy en el aeropuerto de Madrid junto a mi madre, listas para comenzar mi viaje de auto descubrimiento. Mire a toda mi familia que estaba ahí para despedirnos, todos menos uno, unos días antes le había pedido que no fuera para que mi voluntad no flanqueara y decidiera no ir a ninguna parte. Nos despedimos de mi familia y ambas caminamos hacia la puerta que correspondía a nuestro vuelo.

-¿Lista hija?- pregunto Esme, mientras entrabamos al avión.

-Si

-No te veo muy convencida ¿estas segura de que haces lo correcto?

-Eso creo- aun no le contaba nada de lo que sucedió con Jasper y conmigo, pero despues lo haría

-Sabes que sea lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo

-Lo se

Le di un último vistazo a la entrada, donde estaban todos antes de que ambas nos fuéramos. Donde comenzaría mí verdadero trabajo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Creo que de nuevo me querrán matar ¿no? Si lo se, lo se… pero deben comprender a Alice, saber todo asi de sopetón confunde a cualquiera, lo bueno es que no se va del todo negativa, sabe que regresara con su Jasper de alguna manera… lo único que me queda es decirles que… ¡oh es tan difícil! El próximo capitulo es el final T.T**

**Asi que espérenlo con ansias xD**

**Nos leemos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	21. Epilogo

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aquí lo único que es mío es la trama… en ocasiones Jasper en las noches cuando Alice me lo presta.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola, un agradecimiento a cada una de las personas que me agregaron a favoritos y que me dejaron un review, gracias a ustedes esa historia pudo ser sino hubiera pasado a mi bandeja de reciclaje, esta historia es por ustedes y para ustedes, ahora solo me queda decir: Disfrútenlo y nos leemos abajo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o**

**_-Separados Por El Destino, Unidos Por El Amor-_**

_**Epilogo **_

Vi la fecha del calendario por tercera vez, solo era cuestión de horas para que las vacaciones de verano terminaran. Hasta ahora no tenia noticias de Alice, lo último que supe fue lo que me dijo Edward que su madre le había contado, Esme y Alice seguían recorriendo la cuidad junto con el chico aquel a pesar de que prometieron volver antes de que las vacaciones terminaran, era hora que no regresaban.

-¿Jasper?- tocaron mi puerta

-Esta abierta- respondí

La puerta se abrió y mi hermana entro con una sonrisa, se la respondí aunque no estaba mucho de ánimo.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, supongo- me encogí de hombros

-Ha pasado más de un mes, ¿no crees que ya tardo mucho?- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro- Mira como te tiene.

-Compréndela Rose, recibir una noticia de esa magnitud y sumándole a lo que yo le hice… creo que debes comprenderla.

Rose asintió, hace tiempo le había contado mi historia con Alice, de cómo nos conocimos, nuestra vida en la calle, como los de servicios infantiles nos separaron y hasta cuando nos volvimos a reencontrar. Ella me escucho atentamente, sin juzgarme ni nada por el estilo, al contrario se sintió muy mal por haber tratado a Alice como lo hizo, pero la comprendía la situación que vivimos fue muy bien montada… todos fuimos engañados.

-¿Qué tal sino regresa?

-Ella lo prometió, nunca me haría eso- dije casi con pánico, ella me dijo que volvería y yo le creía la esperaría el tiempo que ella decidiese volver- Además, Esme tiene que volver no creo que deje su familia asi como asi.

-Si lo se, no quería que te pusieras paranoico es que no me gusta verte asi, deprimido y nunca sales… ¡ándale! Salgamos a un lado, además quiero mostrarte algo.

-Rosalie, no tengo muchos ánimos de salir.

-¡Por favor Jazzy! ¡Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor!- comenzó a decirme muchas veces- ¡Jasper!

-¡Ya! ¡Esta bien!- me levante, no me gustaba que me estuviera hostigando a cada rato.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar, mi BMW ya esta listo apenas me lo dieron ayer- me sonrió

-¿Y que tenia?

-Ah… nada, solamente se me olvido ponerle el freno de mano y rodo cuesta abajo.

-¿Es todo?- pregunte sorprendido- ¿Entonces por que demonios decías tantas mentiras?

-Es que era divertidísimo verles la cada vez que les decía una de mis mentirillas. Papá lo descubrió un par de semanas despues.

-Esta bien

Rosalie condujo por todo el pueblo, no puse atención realmente al camino, me la pase recordando todos los momentos que Alice y yo tuvimos antes de que todo se arruinara, las risas, las pequeñas pelas, el momento en que cada quien conoció a los padres del otro, los besos, las caricias, todo… estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos, que no sentí cuando Rose se detuvo frente a un edificio.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En un sitio para comer, tengo hambre- me dijo antes de bajarse del coche, yo la imite y revise mejor el lugar- ¿Te gusta?

-Es…extraño, no se ve como si fuera un restaurante o una fonda- era verdad, era un edificio color café, con algunas ventanas cubiertas por lo que e veían eran cortinas, tampoco decía un letrero que dijera que vendían comida.

-Pero si venden comida- me tomo de la mano- Vamos

Los dos entramos al edificio, adentro había varias mesas con manteles y todo, pero solo una tenia velas y charolas de comida.

-¿Rose?- pregunte- ¿Por qué hay muchas mesas y solo una esta arreglada?

Voltee hacia mi hermana ya que no respondía, pero cuando lo hice ella ya no estaba.

-¿Rosalie?- comencé a caminar por los alrededores- Hermana, ¿Dónde estas?

De repente unas manos me cubrieron los ojos, podría haber derrumbado fácilmente si no hubiera reconocido esas manos, en mi boca se formo una sonrisa tome las manos y sin soltarlas me gire, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-Alice…

-Pensé que tardarías más de descubrir quien soy- mi felicidad no cavia en mi cuerpo, la tome en mis brazos y comencé a girar, la risa de mi Alice era como música para mis oídos y para mi corazón-¡Espera Jasper!- me dijo entre risas- Me estas mareando.

-Lo siento Alice, es que… verte, me hace tan feliz pero como…

-Me ayudo Rosalie- mi cara debió verme lo demasiado confundido, ella se rio en mi cara- Llegue esta mañana, pero quería darte una sorpresa, asi que le llame y con su ayuda idee encontrarnos aquí.- me dijo con una sonrisa- No estaba segura que si de verdad vendrías, ella me dijo que no has querido salir ¿Por qué?

-Te extrañe- le acaricie su cabello, ahora un poco más largo- Veo que te creció el cabello.

-Quería un pequeño cambio, ¿te gusta?

-Estas hermosa, con el pelo largo o corto.

-Eres algo imparcial, pero te creo- me acaricio la mejilla, yo sostuve su mano en la mía y la bese. Quería besarla en ese mismo instante, pero aun teníamos cosas de que hablar.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- pregunte para romper el hielo

-Me ilumino, de eso estoy segura.

-¿De que forma?- estaba confundido

Me tomo de la mano, y ambos nos sentamos en uno de los sillones que estaban en una de las orillas del cuarto.

-Los primeros días no quería salir del hotel- comenzó- Mamá trato mil veces de sacarme de la cama pero no quise, hasta Benji se interpuso y me pidió lo mismo- fruncí el seño cuando menciono a ese tipo- No te pongas asi, el tiene novia y me la presento, es una linda chica… pero bueno, al cuarto día comencé a caminar por la cuidad y a distraerme un poco, fui a las citas con varios diseñadores, no se pero no estaba de animo, para eso. Al final del día, supe que no podría vivir sin ti Jasper, pero aun me sentía muy dolida por lo que sucedió.

-Lo siento, si te sirve de algo Emmett, Edward y yo le dimos su merecido-recordé, aquel día hace como 2 semanas cuando íbamos los tres por el centro comercial cuando lo vimos junto a una chica rubia que creo era Renata de tercer semestre, recuerdo que Emmett lo tomo del brazo y lo llevamos a un callejón, y le dimos su lección.- Espero que no te moleste.

-Si, Rose me comento algo aunque creo que se pasaron me da gusto que haya recibido una lección.-asentí- Pero eso no quita que fuiste un idiota.

-Soy tu idiota- le sonreí de la mejor manera posible- Y tu tienes que llevarme por el buen camino.

-No lo se Jasper, todo este tiempo me sirvió para darme cuenta que nunca dejare de amarte y que te amo- sentí que las esperanzas volvían- Pero lo que no me gusta es que me hayas ocultado que ambos éramos aquellos niños.

-Te lo quería decir, te lo juro pero no se dio la oportunidad.

-¿En serio eres mi Jasper?- me miro detalladamente el rostro, yo fruncí el seño- Recuerdo que de niño eras mas lindo.

-¡Oye! Para mi tu siempre serás hermosa.

-Lo se- me sonrió- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo despues de un suspiro.

Mire la mesa que ya estaba puesta, le señale con la cabeza la mesa y ella lo entendió al instante. Le ayude a parar y caminamos hacia la mesa, le retire la silla para que se sentara y despues me senté en mi lugar, pasamos la mayor parte de la cena charlando de algunos temas banales, nos reímos cuando le conté que Emmett se había tenido que vestir de mujer una vez que hizo enojar mucho a Rosalie y esta no le hablo por como dos días, para que lo perdonara le pidió eso. También como Bella hizo el ridículo en el cine, cuando se tropezó con un cubo de hielo que había en el suelo y Edward no tuvo tiempo de sostenerla, ambos cayeron y terminaron con queso de nachos sobre el cabello de él y soda en el de ella. Al final pasamos a nosotros de nuevo.

-¿De verdad me extrañaste?- pregunte

-Mucho- dijo picando un pedazo de carne- Todas las noches pensaba en ti, en todo lo que pasamos juntos y cada momento bueno o malo.

-También yo, parece que hemos pensado en lo mismo- sostuve mi mirada en ella- ¿Y que hacemos ahora?

-Quisiera empezar de cero- la mire sin comprender- Olvidar todo lo pasado, enfocarnos en el presente y el futuro.

-¿De verdad?- dije mas contento- ¿Eso quiere decir que volvemos?

-No- mi cara cayó- Pero no te pongas triste- puso su mano sobre la mía- Poco a poco, te amo, pero necesitamos recobrar nuestra confianza, asi que comencemos de nuevo.- soltó mi mano y me la tendió- Hola, soy Alice Brandon bueno ahora Cullen.

-Un gusto señorita- tome su mano y la bese- Jasper Whitlock ahora Hale

-Es un placer.

Dos meses despues de eso, las cosas regresaron a la normalidad. Regresamos a clases, un nuevo semestre vino, lastima que Alice y yo solo estábamos como amigos por ahora, pero había ocasiones en que nos portábamos más como amigos, había besos furtivos y una u otra caricia a escondidas. El tema del pasado quedo en eso, el pasado, ya no hablábamos más de eso y me parecía bien, Alice se había puesto de nuevo la cadena que le di cuando llego una mañana con ella no pude evitar secuéstrala y besarla por un largo tiempo, lo bueno es que no se negó y me respondió de la misma manera.

Pero no todo lo bueno dura mucho, tuvimos la desgracia de toparnos con Ash. Aun tenía unas cicatrices de nuestro encuentro con él, yo creo que aprendió la lección por que al vernos a mis amigos y a mí, se alejo como el cobarde que es.

-Hola Jasper- me saludo Rachel, la que creí yo que era Alice, hace mucho que no la veía

-¡Que onda!- la salude de beso- Hace mucho que te deje de ver.

-Termine mi semestre antes y yo no fui al baile pues salí de vacaciones.

-Eso esta bien, ¿las disfrutaste?

-Pues si- se encogió de hombros- Pero lastima que no tuve mi amor de verano

Comenzamos reir los dos.

-Suerte el próximo año- de repente ella comenzó a acercarse a mí sospechosamente- Eh… ¿Qué haces?

-Me entere de que rompiste con Alice Cullen

-Pues…

-Y me gustaría saber si hay una oportunidad para mi, tu sabes algunas citas, cenas o bailes tu eliges.

-De verdad me siento muy alagado, pero estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas con Alice, yo la amo.

-¡Aw!- hizo un puchero- Pensé que tendría mi oportunidad.

-No te preocupes, ya encontraras a alguien.

-¡Ay Jasper, eres tan lindo!- me dio un abrazo- Espero encontrar alguien como tu.

-Es que…

-Lo siento, pero como mi Jazzy no hay dos- cerré los ojos y suspire, antes de voltear a ver a una Alice algo molesta- Asi que te pediría que no lo acoses.

-No te preocupes amiga- Rachel se hizo para atrás- Se que este muchachón, te pertenece lo puedo ver en su mirada ahora mismo que te esta viendo- me palmeo el hombro- Nos vemos luego Jasper.

Rachel me guiño el ojo y se alejo hacia el edificio. Alice estaba algo molesta.

-No te enojes, por favor.

-No estoy enojada- me sonrió- Solo me eh dado cuenta de que entre más tiempo pase, más chicas resbalosas estarán a tu alrededor.- mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, Alice estaba sutilmente diciéndome que quiere volver conmigo.

-Tu dirás, ya sabes la respuesta- me encogí de hombros, tocándole el dije de paloma que resaltaba en su pecho.

-Eres un manipulador.

-¿Un manipulador que amas?

-De eso estas tan seguro- se acerco a mí, y rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello, yo hice lo mismo en su cintura acercándola a mí.

-Tú decides, sabes que yo te esperare lo que necesites.- le dije acercando mi rostro al suyo- Lo hare mientras sepa que serás mía.

-Creo que…- nuestras narices se tocaban y los labios se rozaban- Eso se soluciona en 5 segundos.

Ella acerco sus labios a los míos, fundiendo nuestros labios en uno solo, nuestras bocas se movían en sincronía, yo acariciaba suavemente su cintura puesto que estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, mientras que Alice me acariciaba el cuero cabelludo provocándome miles de sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo, lastima que nuestra necesidad de aire hizo que nos separáramos.

-Te amo- dije recargando mi frente a la suya

-Como yo a ti

-¿Eso significa que estoy completamente perdonado?

-Yo te perdone desde hace mucho tiempo- me dio un corto beso- Pues si, estas completamente perdonado.

-¿Y también serás mi novia?

-Seré tu amiga, tu novia o tu esposa… lo que más te parezca.

-Mmmm… ¿mi esposa? Ten por seguro que si, pero primero serás mi novia.

-Esta bien, pero es un hecho.

-Déjame hacer esto como se debe, Alice ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Pensé que tardarías más- su respuesta me hizo soltar una carcajada- Si, si quiero serlo.

-Eres única

-Lo se

La volví a besar antes de regresar tomados de la mano hacia el edificio.

.

.

_2 años despues_

Ambos nos encontrábamos frente al enorme edificio de la universidad de Seattle, despues de salir de la preparatoria ambos sacamos en la misma universidad puesto que no queríamos separarnos para nada yo hice examen para ser mientras que Alice saco ficha para dos; Medicina y Diseño de las cuales quedo en ambas, lo que provoco que ella tuviera que tomar una enorme elección, pero despues de mucho pensar y apoyarla al fin tomo la decisión que más le gustaba, es por eso que aquí estamos, tome a Alice de la mano y le sonreí.

-¿Lista?

-La verdad es que no, ¿Qué tal si no sirvo para esto?- podía ver el temor en sus ojos, además se tocaba mucho la cadena, eso hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Pero si aprobaste el examen de admisión de manera excelente, quedaste entre los primeros de la lista.

-Es que, ¿yo doctora? Aun no me la creo.

-Te gusta ¿no?- asintió- Tu lo quisiste asi, serás la mejor Alice- me agache para besarla- Además no estaremos del todo separados, yo también voy a estudiar medicina.

-Lo se, creo que ambos seremos una pareja perfecta.

-Siempre amor- la tome de la cintura y la atraje más hacía mi- No se que hubiera sido de mi vida si no te hubiera conocido.

-Yo también me lo pregunto, y aun no tengo respuesta

-Creo que ahora no estaría aquí, supongo que aun estaría en las calles

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo se, solo se que me alegro haberte conocido y que nos hayamos reencontrado- ataque sus labios- Te amo Alice Brandon.

-Y yo a usted Jasper Whitlock

Nos mantuvimos juntos unos momentos hasta que Emmett nos separo gritándonos a todo pulmón que consiguiéramos un cuarto. Nos reímos mientras nos separábamos, pero aun tomados de la mano entramos al edificio, con una nueva aventura esperándonos haya adentro.

Fin

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Tan tan! Es todo nenas, de nuevo solo quiero agradecerles a todas/os los que me siguieron de principio a fin, las que se agregaron en el transcurso y las que me dejan su review al fina, para mi todos son importantes y valiosos. Como sabrán mi imaginación no tiene límites, estoy preparando una nueva historia-obvio de Alice y Jasper- solo que esta vez es un tema diferente: **_**Angeles y Vampiros**_**, se llama:**

_**Rescatando un Alma **_

_En el cielo hay un caos, ningún ángel se quiere encargar de salvar el "alma" de Jasper. Forzada, Alice baja a la tierra como misión llevarlo por el buen camino. Quién pensaría que un ángel se enamoraría de un vampiro, ¿eso es posible?_

**¿Creen que tenga futuro? Aun no esta del todo terminada, pero si quieren poner en Author Alert para que sepan cuando yo la publique.**

**En fin, no es un adiós sino un hasta luego.**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


End file.
